Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by animeloveramy
Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking? Pirates of the Caribbean parody - AU. UK/US/UK and Spain/S.Italy. Plus PruHun, Franada and GerIta. Hinted RomeGermania.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T because pirates is a 12 so it kind of fits…I think**

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: probably some swearing a little later on along with fighting and bloodshed and stuff…this _is_ a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean. You don't need to have seen the film, as it won't be the same for long, but I do recommend it. It's a good film XD also, if it counts as a warning, I use the human names rather than the country ones. There will be a key at the bottom every time I add a new character though, to tell those who don't know who each of the characters are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm just having some fun! I gain nothing but authorial satisfaction from this. Unfortunate (for me) but true. After all, if I owned them why would I be writing fanfiction, hu?**

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's Note: alright, so this is the first chapter of this new story. Like I've said before, it's a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean using the Hetalia characters, but you don't have to have watched it as it changes from the original fairly swiftly. That's the reason I haven't put it as a crossover. That and because none of the Pirate's cast actually appear in this story. Ok? Please review and tell me what you think at the end, da?**_

**oxo…oxo**

The thick fog that rested atop the sea obscured the large ship's sights as the vessel cut through the water, the quiet of the morning air making for an eerie waking for its crew members. The only sound that could be heard was the soft singing of a young boy at the ships bow, the child casting his bright blue eyes over the waters surface.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…" he sang, before humming a little more of the almost forgotten song.

"You know, you really shouldn't be singing about pirates like that…" came a voice from behind him, causing him to turn and smile at the worried face of his twin brother. They were identical, both having blonde hair and blue eyes, both having a single curl of that blonde hair sticking upwards, blowing in the wind. The only differences were that of their hair length, slight difference in body build and, most noticeably, personality.

"Lighten up Mattie," the first brother laughed, prodding the other in the shoulder teasingly. Mattie frowned.

"But Gilbert said singing about pirates is bad luck!" he protested, his voice soft but determined.

The other boy made a face at him. "Who cares about what _Gilbert_ says?" he asked obnoxiously, causing Mattie to puff his cheeks out indignantly, holding tightly to the stuffed bear in his arms.

"Mathew? Alfred? What are you up to over there?" an older voice interrupted their beginnings of a squabble and caused them to turn their attentions on the one who had spoken; their father, the governor.

"Alfred was singing about pirates again!" Mattie dobbed, causing Alfred to frown at his brother in annoyance at having been told on. Their father raised an eyebrow at the older of the twins, obviously wanting to know if the tale was true. When Alfred failed to meet his eyes, he sighed.

"You know you shouldn't be singing about pirates Alfred. It could get you into trouble one of these days."

"What like when I summon them just with my voice?" the boy retorted sarcastically, causing the governor to frown.

"Watch your tone boy. You've been talking to Gilbert again, haven't you?"

"Mattie has, actually. I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Alfred replied, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms. His father 'hmm'ed in disappointment, shaking his head at his son's behaviour.

"Think again, Mr Jones." A new voice entered the conversation, causing Alfred's eyes to lock onto the tall figure of the lieutenant, his bright blue eyes and swept back blonde hair in no way dimming the serious look on his face. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves," the man smiled slightly, though there was no amusement in his cool eyes. That along with what he said next sent shivers down Alfred's spine. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Alfred shared a look with his brother, one of horror, that didn't go unnoticed by their father. The older man stepped forwards so that he was next to the blonde man who had walked to the bow of the boat where Alfred had only a short while ago stood singing pirate songs.

"Lieutenant Ludwig, I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my sons."

"My apologies Governor Jones," the lieutenant replied, bowing slightly before retreating once again to the now crowded main deck of the ship.

"Actually I find it all fascinating!" Alfred put in loudly, a large grin on his face. The governor just grimaced slightly, exchanging a glance with the boy's twin who also looked rather exasperated. A look beyond Mattie's years.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," the man said before taking his own leave, following Ludwig down the steps and onto the deck, his dark, curled wig blowing slightly in the cold wind of the morning.

Alfred wrinkled up his nose before turning back to the water, ignoring his twin as the boy settled against the barrier next to him. His father would never get him really, never get the fascination he had with pirates. It's not like he wanted to be a pirate…no; it was just that they looked so damn cool in what they did and wore. They lived without rules, without fear. They had complete freedom…and it was a freedom Alfred longed for.

Looking down at the water his eyes had blurred, this thoughts having taken over his mind. He was brought out of it quickly however by a confused mutter from his brother who was looking down at the water with a small frown on his face.

"Is that an…umbrella?"

Alfred looked back down at the sea, eyes focused this time. And there it was, floating on top of the water, an upside-down umbrella. Eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, the pair continued to watch the water…for where there was one thing in the water there was often more to follow it.

It was after the umbrella, or parasol as Alfred now realised it was, had brushed against the side of the ship that the second object had floated into view. Once again, it was Mattie who spotted it first.

"It's a raft. With something on it…Alfred, that's a boy!"

The older twin squinted down to where the raft was floating, and sure enough there was a boy lying on it, unconscious or (Alfred was reluctant to even think it) dead. There was a high possibility he wasn't dead though and if that was the case they needed to get him ashore, and quickly.

"Look! There's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" he called out, gaining the attentions of both his father and lieutenant Ludwig. The latter frowned slightly before grabbing hold of the rigging in order to get a good look off the side of the ship. His frown increased as he saw the boy on the raft, his deep voice rattling across the rest of the crew as he cried out the warning,

"Man overboard!"

Alfred and Mattie could only watched as the crew hurried around, working quickly to get the boy up and on deck. When he was laid out on the wood of the ship, he was quickly assessed by the lieutenant.

"Still breathing," he said roughly before doing a couple of other checks.

"Mary, mother of god…" came the horror filled voice of one of the ships younger crew members, the one known as Gilbert, as he stared at something in the direction the boy had appeared. Turning to look at where the silver haired boy was looking, Alfred gasped eyes widening significantly.

He ran to the side, followed by most of the crew, to get a better look at the burning ship before them, the ruins of the ship that must have carried the boy they had rescued near to sinking to the bottom of the ocean, or laying on top as ashes. Alfred coughed slightly as the smell hit him; it was a burning smell, but not just one of wood and gunpowder. It was not a smell he would ever like to experience again.

The man next to him, a man he had never really gotten to know, asked the question they were all thinking. "What happened here?"

The lieutenant answered, gaining the attention of the whole crew. "Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed. "

There was a pause.

"Lot of good it did them," Gilbert spoke up next to him, catching Ludwig's attention. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Alfred frowned slightly. If anyone else had said something like that, they would have been whipped for insolence. But Gilbert could get away with anything below murder if he wanted, on account of the fact that he was the lieutenant's younger brother. As it was, the governor was the first one to react to the boy's words.

"Now, now. There's no proof of that. Probably an accident."

But Alfred was no longer listening, instead moving over to where the boy was still laying on deck. His hair was a reddish brown, a small flick of hair curled out to one side, even when wet. His eyes were closed and his clothing was tattered and ruined…not that he could blame the boy. He had just escaped a burning ship after all.

Alfred didn't move as Ludwig began to give out orders, only realising the movement that had erupted around him when a man came over to move the boy to a higher place, so that he wasn't in the way or in danger of being stepped on. His father came up beside him, Mattie close behind.

"Alfred, I want you and Mattie to look after him. He will be in your care alright? Look after him," he told them, before heading off to talk to the captain who had just arrived on deck. The twins looked at each other before following the man who had taken the boy away.

"Is he alright?" Mattie asked worriedly, "he looks dead,"

Alfred shot his brother a reassuring look. "I'm sure he's fine," he replied before poking the boy in the face, jumping slightly as the boy's hand whipped out to grab his wrist, hazel eyes wide as he gasped for air.

"It's okay!" Alfred said chirpily, trying to keep the fright of the sudden movement out of his voice for both the boy's and his brother's benefit; Mathew looked like he was going to wet himself. "My name's Alfred Jones,"

The boy took a couple of breaths to steady himself, his eyes taking in the blonde in front of him before opening his mouth again, this time to give his own name.

"Lov-Lovino Vargas," he gasped harshly, obviously struggling to stay awake. Alfred grinned.

"We're looking after you Lovino, don't worry! I'm the hero after all!"

Lovino frowned slightly before muttering something under his breath and slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Mattie asked, inspecting his brother's wrist with gentle fingers.

"I'm alright. It'll bruise a bit I think, but nothing more."

Allowing his brother to fuss over his wrist, he stared at the boy before him, eyes catching the glint of gold. Frowning slightly, he moved the hand that wasn't being fussed over to move the gold chain so that the pendant on the end of it was revealed, sitting comfortably in his hand. There was some sort of pattern on it, rousing his curiosity and causing him to slip the chain up and over the boys head so he could get a better look at it. His eyes widened as he looked at it, taking in the skull that was carved into the middle of the medallion.

"You're a pirate!" he gasped, catching Mattie's attention. There wasn't any time to explain however, as they were interrupted by Ludwig.

"Has he said anything?" the man asked, voice as deep and serious as ever; causing the pair to turn swiftly on the spot, Alfred hiding the medallion behind his back. He didn't want this boy to get in trouble, especially after what the lieutenant had said earlier. Somehow he didn't doubt that there would be no mercy just because he was a boy.

"His name's Lovino Vargas…that's all we've found out," Alfred replied after a silent exchange with his brother. Ludwig observed the twins for a moment before nodding slightly and turning to the group of men behind him.

"Take him below," he ordered before walking away, leaving the brothers to watch as the boy was taken below deck. Mattie, medallion forgotten, followed the lieutenant into the crowd, leaving Alfred to walk back to the bow, rubbing the golden pendent between his fingers.

The mist, still thick, taunted him. He wished to see, to see more. And it was then that he saw it, the ship with black sails, gliding silently through the water.

The pirate ship with black sails.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, I got this idea from a dream I had when I was ill, trying to get to sleep. Not sure why I had it but I thought it was a good idea and so went for it. Just so you know now, the pairings won't be the same as in pirates of the Caribbean, and after the initial start won't be a huge amount like it. But the basics are the same. Also, I know that technically Prussia is older than Germany, but for this I think it worked out better this way. It also means that Gibbs' character is quite a bit younger in this, only couple of ears older than 'Elizabeth'. I have also changed Canada's last name to Jones by the way, because (you know, since they are brothers and all) they can't have different last names. Especially if they are twins. So I flipped for it and gave them America's.**

**Animeloveramy**

**Well this looks... interesting (bit of a copout comment I know XD)**

**AnimeAiedail**

**In case anyone is unsure (so far)**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth**

**Canada – Mathew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – a mixture of Elizabeth at the beginning but then will turn into a Norrington figure later on.**

**Germany – Ludwig – Norrington at the beginning. May or may not change later on, I'm not sure. **

**Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)**

**South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas – William Turner**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: I forgot to put this in the last chapter so I'll put it in this one. There will be yaoi parings. UK/USA and I don't think there are any other main ones…sorry if that's put you off the whole thing. It wasn't my intention. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Alfred's eyes flew open, his whole body shivering as he shook himself from the nightmare of a memory that haunted him. It had been the first time he had dreamed of it in a while and he found himself raising his blonde head from the pillow, swinging his legs out of bed before moving over to his chest of draws.

Grabbing his glasses from where they were set atop the cabinet, he opened the top draw; removing the bundle of letters and writing equipment from where he had stored them and setting them to the side before reaching in again to pop open the hidden compartment at the bottom of the draw. Inside, covered in thirteen years worth of dust, was the medallion he had taken from Lovino that day they had found him floating on that raft.

Lovino had become a good friend of his, even though they were on opposite ends of the social ladder; Alfred being the son of the governor, a lord, and Lovino being an orphaned apprentice to a blacksmith who had been found at sea. His father didn't exactly approve of the friendship, but he didn't ever say anything. Alfred knew that, beneath his exterior attitude, his father actually quite liked the boy.

The thought made him smile as he rubbed the medallion between thumb and finger, feeling all the groves and indents he had learned of by heart. So deep in his thoughts was he that the smooth knock on the door caused him to jump, startled.

"Alfred?" came his father's voice, causing the man to quickly close the secret compartment, shut the draw and throw the chain of the medallion over his head and around his neck; hiding it beneath the white bed shirt he was wearing. "Can I come in?" his father continued, oblivious to the quick preparations his son was making.

"Yes," Alfred called back, quickly walking towards the door in order to open it for the governor. The old man smiled at him warmly, walking past him and into the room; a couple of maids following obediently behind.

"Still in your bed clothes at this hour? And on such a beautiful day? Normally you can't wait to go out on days like these!"

Alfred winced slightly as the maids opened his curtains, letting the light spill into his room. Blinking slightly in order to help them adjust, he grinned at his father. "Apparently my body wanted to sleep in this morning,"

His farther chuckled.

"I have a gift for you," he said, motioning one of the maid's forwards from where they had stood behind him with a box.

The box was swiftly opened to reveal a rather posh looking suit and coat. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to touch the fine, dark blue material and bright, brass buttons of the coat with the tips of his fingers, looking up at his father with a quizzical brow.

"It is for you to wear at your brother's ceremony," the older man explained, motioning for the maid to put the box down on the bed. "Cant have you wearing any old thing now can I?"

Alfred grinned. "Thank you," he replied, "I had forgotten that was today."

"Gee, thanks Alfred," was his reply as Matthew came through the door in his full militia uniform. "Only forget one of the biggest moments of your brother's life,"

"Apologies; commodore," Alfred replied cheekily, bending over in a sweeping mock bow, "but I don't believe that its one of the biggest moments in your life,"

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You're just jealous. Besides, I'm not commodore yet."

Alfred shrugged indifferently, causing his brother to roll his eyes with a small smile. Their father smiled as he watched them, fondness very clear in his eyes as he watched their banter, banter that was interrupted by the doorman.

"There is a visitor here to see you sir," he announced, catching the twins attention. Their farther nodded to the man, indicating that he would be down in a moment before sending Matthew to finish getting ready and telling Alfred to do the same, under threat if they were not ready in time they would not be going, no matter whose ceremony it was.

**xxx…xxx**

Lovino was waiting in the hallway when the governor made his way down to see him. He had, of course, in no way been touching the decorative candle holders. Which meant, of course, he hadn't in any way shape or form broken one of them off and hidden it in the large pot just below it. Not at all. Never.

Not that he looked sheepish as the governor walked down the staircase towards him. He had nothing to be sheepish about after all…but he found he always got nervous around the old man no matter what, even when he hadn't broken off the candle holders. Which, of course; he hadn't.

"Ah, Mr. Vargas," the governor greeted, arms wide in welcome. "It is good to see you again,"

Lovino nodded with a polite nod and demeanor he only ever used to those he respected (which he had to admit wasn't a huge amount of people) before walking over quickly, placing the long black box he had under his arm down onto the table.

"Good day sir. I have your order," he greeted back, opening the box to reveal a well crafted and exquisite looking sword. Getting it gently from the box he handed it to the governor, watching as the man's eyes ran across it excitedly.

The sword was quickly unsheathed and the old man ran his eyes up and down the thin blade, eyes flickering to Lovino as the young man began to speak, showing experience and wisdom beyond his years through his words. It was what the governor liked about Lovino, that innocent yet wise nature. He knew the man had a sharp temper when he wanted, but it was one that covered embarrassment more than anything.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree inlayed into the handle…if I may?" he asked, holding his hand out tentatively for the sword. The governor smiled slightly before handing the blade back over to the blacksmith's apprentice.

Lovino perched the blade so that it was completely balanced on the side of his hand, not moving either one way or the other. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

He then locked eyes with the gently smiling governor before half smirking, half smiling, he flipped the blade in the air, catching it nimbly, just below the handle, and holding it out for the older man to take back, which he did so; his smile widened.

"Impressive, very impressive," he said, well aware it wasn't just the blade he was talking about. "Commodore Jones is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master." He finished, handing the newly sheathed blade back to Lovino in order for him to place it back in the box it had come in. The man hesitated slightly before pushing a smile onto his face.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

"Lovino!" called a voice from the top of the stairs, causing the pair to turn swiftly to look at the one walking down them.

Alfred grinned as he took in his friend standing there. He hadn't realized when the man had announced a visitor he had meant Lovino. The blonde was dressed in his new outfit, the figure fitting new coat hugging his body to his hips before flowing outwards so as not to make walking difficult in it. He was also wearing a new feathered hat that perched nicely on top of his blonde head.

"It's good to see you my friend! I had a dream about you last night!"

Lovino's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance at this bit of information.

"About_ me_?" he asked, a warning tone in his voice that Alfred completely ignored.

"Yup," he chirped, oblivious to his friends growing annoyance. "About the day we met! Remember?"

"How could I forget when you remind me every other day how you 'heroically saved my life'?" he grumbled, causing Alfred to laugh heartily.

"That's the spirit!" he replied, grasping his friends shoulder tightly, a large grin on his face. Lovino rolled his eyes at the man's cheerfulness. He would never understand where his energy came from; the seemingly unlimited energy that seemed to flow from the blonde's entire being. It was a strange thing to be sure.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Matthew asked as he came down the stairs as well, nodding in greeting to Lovino before coming to a halt beside his brother. He had never been as good friends with Lovino as Alfred had been, preferring to keep himself to himself instead of playing with the pair. Lovino didn't really mind. He was used to being disliked because of his attitude at times. He didn't exactly make friends easily.

"Yes, I think so." The twins' father replied, motioning for a couple of the servants to pick up the box and take it to the carriage. "Come along you two."

Alfred gave Lovino one last grin as they walked out of the house before climbing swiftly into the carriage with Matthew just behind him and his father all ready in. The carriage took off quickly after, leaving Lovino to watch as it faded into the distance.

**xxx…xxx**

The wind blew reverently through Antonio's hair as he sailed into port, standing on the mast of his magnificent two seated dingy as he watched the land come closer and closer. He had been sailing for days in this leaking tub and it was a wonder it had stayed afloat at all. The best he had been able to do was use a bucket to scoop the water out at regular intervals…and looking at it now he knew it was probably a good time to do so.

Grabbing hold of one of the ropes attached to the miniature crow's nest that wasn't good for squat, he jumped down; landing in the water filled boat with a loud splash. Reaching for a bucket, he couldn't suppress a sigh as he sat down on the small bench in the middle, filled the bucket with water and poured it out the side. He did this a couple of times more before his attention was caught by a couple of skeleton's hanging by their necks in a cove just off shore.

He sat up, looking at them with sadness and pity in his eyes. He knew what they were there for, the sign next to it clearly saying 'PIRATES, YE BE WARNED'. It was a warning, a sign, meant for people like pirates- meant for people like him.

Bowing his head slightly in respect for his dead kinsmen, he went back to trying to clear the boat of water, something he found to be a fruitless attempt. Cursing slightly, he chucked the bucket back onto the floor of the boat and climbed back up to his position on the mast.

It was from there that he was able to walk straight from the boat mast and onto the pier of the dock he had sailed into (if sailed is the right word when most of your boat is underwater) and stroll down the pier without bothering to tie up the small piece of his boat that was left above water.

Meaningfully and quickly, he walked past the dock's manager; hoping profoundly he wouldn't be asked to stop. Unfortunately, his hope was in vain.

"Hold up there you!" the man in white called out to him, "it's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I'll need your name."

Antonio looked at the stub of mast that was once his boat before looking back at the man who had addressed him. Then, he scrambled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a couple of coins.

"What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" he asked, placing the coins on the man's book. Said man looked at him with raised eyebrows, thinking it over before giving the smallest nod and a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to port royal Mr. Smith." Was his reply, causing Antonio to smile happily back at him. The man then closed his book before walking off, down the pier, leaving Antonio with the happy smile on his face and a grateful nod.

Turning to walk in the opposite direction from the man, Antonio paused as he reached the end of the pier, the Spaniard looking round slightly before grabbing a small pouch of the side and pocketing it, the coins inside jingling merrily as he continued on his way down the docks.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, that's chapter two. Its quite hard not to make Alfred too much like a girl, you know? Or Romano too nice. I've tried to keep it so that they are still in character but doing the same basic things as in the film. It will start to change soon though, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think of it, and whether you think they are in character, cheers. **

**Oh, and here's the update on the who's who list…in fact, from now on, that's what I'll call it.**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann**

**Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington **

**South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas – William Turner**

**Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Umm, still more or less speechless, I think if this can make it to a third or forth chapter I'll start to you know, actually say something interesting... yeah... **

**AnimeAiedail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail ^_^ (cos he's cool like that :ninja: )**

**Warnings: again, there will be yaoi. Also, it doesn't _really_ count as a warning per say…but I wanted to say that for the purpose of this story Canada will be quite out of character. There just isn't any other way of doing it really. Not with the cast I have. Being a commodore he needs to be rather more assertive than usual. So he will be. His over all character though will be pretty much the same, only with a little bit of Norrington in there as well (being the assertiveness. And the hatred of pirates)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Antonio was smiling happily as he walked down the wooden walkway towards the private dock where a large navy ship was resting, his long red coat pooling out behind him with every step. He pretended not to notice as he walked past the pair of guards who were supposed to be guarding the pier, waiting for them to catch him up from where they had been escaping the sun's rays before blinking owlishly at them as they set themselves in front of him.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the shorter of the two said, his eyes darting quickly and nervously to the man beside him before looking back at Antonio. The Spaniard's smile widened and he bowed his head slightly in apology.

"I am awfully sorry gentlemen, I did not know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately," he told them before using their confusion to step swiftly around them and towards the ship. He had hardly gone three steps before they were in front of him again.

Antonio's smile never faded as he looked at the two stony faced men in front of him. Well, one of them was stony faced, the shorter slightly less so and slightly more nervous looking. If Antonio had to guess he would say the boy was new.

"Apparently," the pirate began again, his face happy and his voice chirpy. "There's some high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort. How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves didn't merit an invitation?"

The pair looked at each other.

"Someone had to make sure this dock stayed off limits to civilians,"

Antonio's smiled widened somewhat.

"'tis a fine goal I'm sure…but it seems to me that a ship like _that_," he walked over to one side to point at another ship further out to sea, the two men shuffling along with his movements, "makes this one here look a little superfluous, dontcha think?"

The pair looked at each other, the taller one taking the lead as they looked back at the smiling pirate before them.

"Sure, the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's nothing that can match the Interceptor for speed."

Antonio seemed to ponder this for a moment, the smile never leaving his face as his green eyes gazed upon the brightly coloured stern of the Dauntless resting just at the edge of the cove. Then he looked back at the two navy officers.

"I've heard of one," he told them, his voice low as if telling them a valuable secret. It caused the two men to unconsciously lean in towards him as he continued. "It's supposed to be fast. Nigh uncatchable…The Black Pearl."

The taller of the two snorted slightly in amusement, a large smirk having bloomed across his previously stony face. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the interceptor,"

The shorter man frowned. "The Black Pearl is a real ship,"

"No, its not,"

"Yes it is, I've seen it!"

The taller man gave him a condescending look, as if he were talking to a child. "You've seen it?" he asked dryly, eyebrow raised. Antonio just stood there and watched, bubbly smile growing with every word the pair before him exchanged.

"Yes!"

"You haven't seen it,"

"Yes, I have!"

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, hell itself spat him back out?"

The boy faltered. "No…"

"No," the taller man agreed, turning back to jack with a satisfied look on his face.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails,"

The taller man looked down at his young companion again with something akin to exasperation. "And no ship not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails and so couldn't possibly be any other ship than The Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

By this time Antonio had already boarded the Interceptor, running his hands up and down the wooden frame with an even wider grin than before. It was only after the boy had thought about the question he had been asked and replied with a short "no" did the taller man turn back to where the pirate had previously been standing only to see that he had gone.

Eyes wide, he span round; spotting the tall pirate standing with his hands on the ships wheel, a satisfied and carefree smile on his face as he brushed his fingers up and down the smooth wood.

"Oi! You shouldn't be up there! You don't have permission!" the younger of them shouted at him gaining his attention. His grin widened and he waved to them.

"Apologies my friends, but it's just such a pretty boat- I mean, ship."

The pair looked at him suspiciously.

"What's your name" the elder asked.

"Smith," Antonio replied cheekily, causing the taller of the two to roll his eyes.

"And what's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?"

"And no lies!"

Antonio sighed slightly as he took in the two rather large, bayoneted guns pointed at him. His smile didn't fade though, as he walked around the side of the wheel to stand in front of it.

"All right," he began, "I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out,"

There was a pause.

"I said no lies!" the younger one protested, holding his gun back up from where it had sagged so that it pointed back at Antonio again.

"I think he's telling the truth," the older one replied quietly, causing the other to glare back up at him.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!"

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Antonio explained chirpily, large grin still on his face.

**xxx…xxx**

It was only after the ceremony that Alfred was able talk to his brother properly, having stood with the others in the crowed as his father bestowed the new commodore with the sword Lovino had created. They had traversed to one side, to a small little outcome of the courtyard that overlooked the sea.

"Nicely done Mattie. I'll totally sail under _your_ command!" Alfred joked, punching his twin lightly on the shoulder with a large grin on his face. Matthew smiled back.

"You'd need to be in the navy to do that, but I appreciate the gesture Alfred,"

Alfred winked.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

Matthew's smile widened at the beginnings of their usual banter.

"Don't get cocky,"

Alfred laughed, taking a couple of steps backwards as they made their way to the edge of the ledge, the best place to view the water. Matthew followed with a smile as his brother made a face.

"Cocky? Me? Never!"

Then the blonde winked before taking a couple more hurried steps backwards. Noticing his brother was nearing the edge, Matthew began to slow; assuming Alfred would follow his lead and stop. But the blonde had turned his head to look at the dock, not noticing his brother's movements until the back of his leg hit the small ridge of stone that stood between the courtyard and the steep cliff face drop to the waters below.

He gasped slightly as he looked around, the knock having sent him off balance and reeling backwards. Matthew locked eyes with him for a moment, a long moment; time seeming to stand still for a second before Alfred was falling backwards, Matthew reaching out towards him.

But he was too far away, his gloved fingers barely brushing the fabric on his brother's chest before the blonde was over the side and out of reach.

"_ALFRED!_"

**xxx…xxx**

The splash was what drew the three men still standing on the deck of the Interceptor's attentions to the water not too far away from it. That, followed by the shriek of someone above, which caused the usually ever present smile to slip from Antonio's face.

He walked to the side of the ship, studying the steadily growing ripples in the water before turning his eyes upwards where, at the top of a tall cliff, there was a man being held back from jumping by two other people. Turning his now serious gaze back to the fading ripples, he held out his hand to the pair of marines behind him.

"Will you be saving them then?" he asked, causing the taller of the two to look at him, stricken.

"I can't swim!"

The shorter just shook his head with a terror filled expression on his face, causing the pirate to sigh inwardly and reach for his hat, taking it off and giving it to the boy before shrugging out of his long coat and piling that along with his sword, gun and compass into the taller man's arms.

"Pride of the king's navy you are," he taunted with a small frown; expression totally different than the pair had ever seen it. "Do not lose these."

Then he climbed up onto the side of the ship and dived into the sea, swimming quickly towards the sinking person in the water. The closer he got, the more he could see; being able to confirm that it was a man in the water as he got closer. Trying not to feel slightly disheartened, he continued on, grabbing the unconscious man around the waist and dragging him swiftly upwards.

He took a deep breath in as his head broke the surface, before struggling under the weight of the now fully water clogged coat. Growling slightly in annoyance, he allowed them to go under once again, supporting the man just enough that he was able to undo and remove the fine coat (one he would have much rather kept). He watched it sink with a sadness he couldn't deny before bringing them both to the surface again and dragging the man to the pier, where the two navy officers were waiting for him.

They helped him lug the man onto the wood of the pier, laying him down gently before clearing his mouth of potential blockages. After making sure the man was breathing, Antonio leaned back again, satisfied.

"What's wrong with him?" the boy asked timidly, causing Antonio to smile slightly.

"He hit the water quite hard, knocked him out. He should be fine in a moment."

And so he was, letting out a rattling breath as his eyes flew open and he lent to the side, inadvertently allowing the medallion to slip out of his shirt and clink against the wood. This drew the pirate's attention and, as Alfred rolled back onto his back, Antonio let his hand grasp the medallion between his fingers, looking at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, his green eyes flicking up to meet Alfred's startled blue ones curiously. Alfred had no chance to answer, however, when his brothers men turned up, shouting loudly and pointing their guns at Antonio, who just looked at them curiously, his oblivious smile placed back on his face.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, I hope your liking it this far. I know its quite a bit like the film at the moment, but I'm thinking by chapter five or six it should start having drastic changes in it, one of the most being Arthur's role in all this. And the fact that Antonio wasn't mutinied against. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Animeloveramy**

**Yeah…coat vs corset- the battle of the century. Which do you think would be move constricting if you know, you theoretically happened to fall off a cliff into the sea and miraculously avoid certain death by spiky rock (not a good way to go) oh particularly as the sweeping wide camera angle then fails to show any rocks at all. Just sayin'. But anyway votes on which would be worst please. **

**PS. If Coat wins and I annoy her with this you may well soon see a youtube of the theory being tested on me…**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia - Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. I can't remember their names. Also known in this as 'the taller man'**

**Laiva - Raivis Galante – the other navy dude who I can't remember the name of. Because I'm cool like that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: again, there will be yaoi. Also a reminder of Canada's impending OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Alfred hissed in pain as he was helped to his feet by his father, the older man obviously keeping himself back from fusing over his son. The fact that he didn't was something that Alfred was rather grateful for. He was embarrassed enough at falling off a cliff and having to be saved without having his pride tainted even more by his father's doting.

Matthew was glaring at the man who had saved him, the brunette having been brought to his feet with the commodore's men's guns pointed at his throat. The man was still smiling in spite of this however, and it made Alfred frown.

"Stand down Matthew! This man saved my life!" he protested, taking a wobbly step over to his now frowning twin. After exchanging a silent conversation with just their eyes, he nodded motioning for the men to lower their weapons. Antonio's smile grew and he nodded appreciatively at Alfred before looking back at Matthew as the commodore spoke.

"It seems I owe you my thanks," Matthew said with a small smile before holding out his hand for the brunette to take. Antonio hesitated for a moment before grasping the blondes hand with his own, not entirely surprised when his grasp tightened uncomfortably around his fingers; pulling his entire arm forwards so that the commodore was able to pull up his sleeve. This, as was Matthew's intentions, revealed the large capital 'P' branded into his arm.

Matthew's smug gaze turned up to meet Antonio's smiling one.

"Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company have we, pirate?" Matthew said smugly.

"Hang him," the governor chided, a frown on his face as he watched his son's first moves as commodore.

"Keep your guns on him men, Roderich – get some irons,"

He then tugged the pirate's sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo (a rather strange one in Alfred's opinion) of three colored circles, the middle one being yellow while the two either side were red. It was only as Alfred looked closer that he realized they were tomatoes. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" Matthew muttered before turning to look back into the smiling eyes of the pirate before him.

"Its Captain, actually," Antonio corrected, causing the commodore to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't see your ship, captain," he replied sarkily, looking around before turning back to Antonio. The pirate winced slightly, loosing the infuriating smile for a moment before it came back with full force.

"I'm in the market…" he chirped, causing the hand around his wrist to tighten still further.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," the smaller of the two navy officers put in, causing the taller to speak up too.

"I told you he was telling the truth!" he mumbled quietly before turning to pick up the mass of material and weapons Antonio had given them earlier. "These are his sir," the man said before handing them to the commodore, the blonde having stepped back to allow his men to point their guns at the pirate again. Antonio almost rolled his eyes.

Matthew's eyes widened slightly at the fineness of the red fabric of the coat and the large feathers in the hat before observing the pistol, small smirk growing on his face.

"No additional shot or powder," he moved on to the compass that had been hanging on the belt, clicking it open to look at its contents. "A compass that doesn't point north," then, sliding the sword out of its sheath, he looked up at the smiling pirate. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you _have_ heard of me," Antonio shot back with a grin. Matthew frowned.

"Clap him in irons," the blonde instructed, watching as the lieutenant strode forwards to grab the brunette by the arm and lead him away from the waters edge, taking out the pair of handcuffs he had fetched and fixing them easily around the pirate's wrists.

"Mattie," Alfred said quietly as he came up behind his brother. "I really must protest,"

"He's a pirate Alfred."

Alfred frowned. "He saved my life!"

"One good deed does not redeem a man of a life full of wickedness." Mattie told him with a small sigh, not turning to look at the other blonde as he watched Roderich finally finish with the pirates bindings.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Antonio muttered dryly, his smile wiped from his face as he was manhandled.

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," he replied before walking over, the lieutenant moving to leave as he finished restraining Antonio. Alfred sighed before walking wobbly between his twin and his rescuer. He didn't know much about the man, but he couldn't just leave him to die when the brunette, pirate or no, had just saved his life.

"Please Mattie," he began, stumbling slightly on the wooden flooring as the blow to the back of his head throbbed slightly, making his vision blurry. Matthew looked at him in concern.

"Are you-?"

But he was cut of as Antonio, sensing Alfred's venerable state, flung the metal chain that now held his wrists together over the blonde's head and around his neck. Alfred's eyes widened and he tried to look round, only to hiss in pain as his neck protested to the harsh movement.

"I would stay still if I were you." A voice whispered in his ear, one he knew to be Antonio's. He frowned slightly, before taking the voice's advice and stilling his movement. Matthew was wide eyed, fear filling his features as he watched his brother's pain filled expression. The governor took a couple of hurried steps forwards so that he stood next his older son, all the while shouting the flustered men around them not to shoot.

Antonio took a step backwards, taking Alfred with him and causing the blonde to wince. Hearing the small hiss that escaped his prisoner's lips, Antonio grinned apologetically.

"Sorry about that. This is nothing personal I hope you know…more of an I saved your life you save mine kind of thing,"

The words were spoken quietly and directly into Alfred's ear, so that he was the only one who could hear him, and so that his lips were hidden by the blonde's hair. Alfred nodded slightly; face ashen as he attempted to stay conscious against the pain. The next thing he heard Antonio say were in a very different tone, one that seemed more at home in a pirate's voice. One of smug victory and sadistic pleasure.

"My affects please commodore! And my coat. And my hat,"

The elder twin hesitated and Antonio asked again.

"Commodore?"

Matthew scowled before taking a look at Alfred's face and waving the man with said item's forwards and taking them from his hands. He then took a step forwards, putting them in Alfred's hands with a look that said he really didn't want to be doing so. Taking the gun from the top of the pile, Antonio twisted Alfred around; taking the chain from around his neck but placing the gun to the blonde's head.

"Mind putting ma belt on for me?" he asked with a cheeky grin, causing Alfred to frown slightly before taking the belt in his hands and fastening it around Antonio's waist, the sword and compass hanging easily from it. He then placed the feathered hat on the pirates head before looking down at the coat in his hands with a raised eyebrow.

Antonio, seeing this, shrugged.

"Tie it round ma waist for now," he told the blonde, who did so; wincing slightly as the pirate spun him back round, keeping the pistol aimed at his head as he took a couple more steps backwards. "Remember this, gentlemen, as the day that you almost caught Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Then he pushed the blonde forwards so that the man collided into his brother, span round and grabbed the rope behind him before kicking the winch that kept its load aloft, firing himself upwards as the much heavier cannon smashed into the pier.

After reaching the top of the pulley system that had been being used to place said cannon onto one of the ships, the rope caught; jolting Antonio enough to start the large wooden crane the pulley was attached to spinning, Antonio holding on to the rope for dear life. Matthew growled slightly as he snapped out of his stunned state, holding his brother's shoulders to stop him from falling.

"Open fire!" he yelled, gunshots sounding as his men followed the order. Yelping as one of the bullets whistled past his ear, Antonio began kicking his legs; making the crane spin that little bit further, enabling him to land on the crane next to it. He wobbled slightly before straightening, glancing behind him at the men with guns before using his shackles to zip wire down to the pier below where he took off a run, the men right behind him.

"Stay at his heels!"

Chaos broke out in the port as Antonio came barreling through, gunmen shooting their rounds at him as the people struggled to dodge out of the way. It was only when the pirate was out of range and sight did they stop firing, instead lifting their guns in order to run after him; the commodore walking behind them with a sigh. He eyed the bridge Antonio had crossed just before he had vanished before turning to his lieutenant.

"Roderich. Mr Carriedo has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it,"

Roderich nodded, motioning the group of men who had stayed behind them and leading them forwards, the pursuit of Antonio well on its way and growing.

Matthew sighed as he watched them, taking a moment to pause. He had never really liked death. He had always been the type of person who couldn't watch the public executions and the pirate hangings. But two things had driven him to where he was now; his father's whishes and his fear of pirates.

His father had always taught him that piracy was bad. Lieutenant Ludwig had always seemed to hate them so. All the stories he had heard of pirates had terrified him. Where Alfred had seen monsters in the dark, Matthew saw pirates. And it was this fear that had driven him to hatred, hatred at the beings that were able to haunt him so. Were able to freeze him to the spot just by existing.

So, to his father's delight, he had joined the navy. He wanted to destroy that which made him weak. His brother wasn't weak, neither did he wish to be.

Looking at his brother now, he frowned. The blonde was sat on the docks, head in his hands as he attempted to get himself back together. Matthew knew he wasn't frightened, but that fall into the water had done a good blow to the normally cheer filled blonde. Matthew could already see the bright bruise that was beginning to form on the back of his brother's neck.

He winced slightly before sighing, striding out of the dock with a meaningful gait. He would find, capture and hang this pirate for threatening his brother because though he was no where near weak, the man was still his brother and he still wanted to protect him.

For that's what big brothers were for weren't they? To protect their little brothers.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Ok, so this is a little shorter than some of the other chapters (all of them actually I think) but I felt it should end there really…seemed to fit. Anyways, I added that little bit with Canada to try and get it so he's at least a little bit in character. More than he was anyways…so! I hope you liked it everyone! Don't worry, Iggy will be arriving soon (though I don't think it will be in the next chapter so don't get your hopes up too high…should be in the chapter after *she says hopefully*. If the plan works out right anyways…he'll at least be in it in action if not person) for those who are wondering how this will be a US/UK fic…bear with me. All will be revealed in time.  
><strong>**Animeloveramy**

…**and for whose who aren't wondering how this will be a US/UK fic and are really only here for the sea turtles don't worry, they will be coming soon too ;)  
><strong>**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<br>****Estonia - Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers.  
><strong>**Lativa - Raivis Galante – the other navy dude who I can't remember the name of.  
><strong>**Austria - Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Authors note – I would just like to say a thank you for all of you who have reviewed this story, and a double thank you to those who have reviewed it repeatedly. It makes my day to wake up and see a handful of reviews. It truly, truly does. So thank you, and sorry if I haven't managed to reply. I've been rather busy which accounts to my late upload as well. Enjoy!**_

**oxo…oxo**

It had been a fairly normal day for Lovino.

He had molded a couple of new blades, fixed the attaching of the hilt of one of the officers had taken in the night before and had gone out to give the governor his order all before the end of the morning.

He was walking back now, having only had enough money to barter a ride up to the house and so now had none to get back with. It wasn't a long walk really and he probably would have walked _to_ the house as well if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to risk being late. It had been a good decision as he had arrived with only a few minutes to spare before they had to be out and off to the ceremony.

Lovino frowned slightly.

As much as he liked Alfred, and he did like Alfred however much the man annoyed him, he had never really gotten on with his brother. The elder of the twins had always been more reserved than Alfred…but that wasn't what bothered Lovino. In fact, the Italian had preferred him the way he was; shy, quiet and often overlooked. But something had changed in the man, and it had lead to him joining the navy, becoming harsher, meaner and more outspoken.

Alfred hadn't really noticed anything, but Matthew had always looked upon the blacksmith with distrust. Even as Lovino taught his brother to fight, Matthew had looked upon the brunette with suspicion and sometimes a little fear. It was not something he understood, but it also wasn't something he was going to question. It was not his place to question it.

Hands stuffed into his pockets Lovino walked into the port's marketplace, frown deepening slightly as he looked around. There were navy everywhere, the men in red coats racing around with their guns, yelling at each other as they passed. It looked like they were searching for something…or someone.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the women standing watching the chaos, a large wicker basket hanging on her arm. She looked at him with a glint in her eyes, a glint Lovino knew well. The glint of a gossip.

"It seems something happened at the ceremony," she began to tell him; another woman sidling up beside her to listen to what she had to say. "From what I've heard it seems Master Jones fell from the courtyard into the water and that a pirate rescued 'im from drowning, then that same pirate took 'im hostage in order to escape! Now the men are all out lookin' for 'im!" she finished, wide eyed.

Lovino thanked her before sighing slightly as he trundled back towards the blacksmiths. He wasn't really worried about Alfred. The idiot was fully capable of taking care of himself, he knew that…though the thought did little in the way of truly reassuring him. If he had allowed himself to be taken hostage long enough for whomever was holding him to escape then he couldn't have been in a great way.

Then again, if it was that bad, the search would have been triple as much as it was now. If there was anything about Matthew Lovino respected it was the savage protectiveness he had for his twin. If anything had happened to seriously hurt Alfred then Matthew would rip the world apart until the one responsible for it was found, tortured and/or killed – not necessarily in that order.

Trying to act like nothing was wrong, he pushed open the door to the smithery, the frown that had lifted slightly setting in again as he took in the moving donkey walking around in circles. Quickly closing the wooden door behind him, he rushed over to sooth the creature, stopping it's circling and halting the machinery it was attached to.

Sighing slightly, he shrugged out of his jacket before walking over to where his 'master' was sat snoring, empty bottle in his hand. Lovino snorted slightly in dry mirth.

"Right where I left you," he muttered before carrying on to the work desk, laying his coat down on the bench. His frown deepened still as he took in the hammer now laying on its side next to its stand rather than on it. "Not where I left you…"

Then his eyes moved further up, spotting the plumed hat that was sat of a further part of the work bench. His eyebrows furrowed as he made to touch it. There was something about that hat, something he liked.

His hand only got a couple of centimeters before it was stopped by the cool blade of a sword lightly tapping his knuckles. He span round, his brown orbs meeting bright green ones as he took in the face of the man who now held a sword to his chest. He growled low, taking a couple of steps backwards as he took in the man's glowing smile.

"You're the one their hunting," Lovino said quietly, suspicious eyes on the man- no, pirate, in front of him. "The pirate,"

Antonio's smile widened.

"You seem somewhat familiar…" he chirped, cocking his head slightly in thought. "Have I threatened you before?"

Lovino was slightly taken aback by the man's cheerful tone, he seemed genuinely curious. He spluttered slightly before replying with a gasped, "I avoid familiarity with pirates!"

"_Si_," the man replied, leaning back slightly even as his smile grew to a grin. "Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me,"

Lovino's eyes narrowed as he watched the man turn to pick up his had in intent to leave, turning around to grab one of the swords that were hanging around the room and pointing it at the retreating pirate. Said pirate looked at it for a moment, mouth agape and smile gone. Then a small smirk graced his features and he turned to look the young man before him in the eyes.

"Do you really think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Alfred and if he didn't fight back he must have been in a bad way,"

Antonio ran his blade down Lovino's as he considered this. "He was alright," he said before his eyes flickered slightly and he struck forwards, his lunge blocked swiftly by Lovino's own blade.

They went back and forth like this for a couple of minutes before Antonio pulled back, surprised.

"You know what your doing, I'll give you that; excellent form…but how's your foot work?" he asked, smirking as Lovino glared at him. "If I step here," he stepped to one side, crossing his feet and watching as Lovino did the same, seemingly on instinct, in the opposite direction. He then lunged at the boy again, who parried swiftly. "Very good. Now I step again,"

He stepped the other way this time, doing the same as before only quicker as they moved opposite each other, stepping in a circle of flashing metal and clashing swords. Once a full circle had been made he took a leap forwards, pleased when Lovino stepped back from his sword so he could efficiently block it.

Then he grinned.

"Ta," he thanked the man who watched him in confusion as he sheathed his sword and turned. Lovino's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he realized the pirate was making a break for it.

"Oh no you don't, bastard," he muttered before drawing his arm back and throwing the sword in his hand, watching as it hit the door with a thud, only a few inches away from Antonio's face.

The pirate looked at the shaking sword with wide eyes, before turning his startled green orbs on the man who had just blocked his way of escape. He then turned back to the sword imbedded in the wood, trying and failing to pull it out. Sighing, he turned to the smug looking man behind him with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"That is a wonderful trick," he complimented, but somehow it managed, to Lovino at least, to sound condescending.

The pirate then turned to walk down the stairs, his eyes still looking at him with admiration, but the blacksmith could see the spark of annoyance hidden amongst it in those brilliant green eyes.

"Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon," he added, unsheathing his sword again as he reached where Lovino was stood. The younger man snorted at this before turning quickly to pull the hot poker out of the fire. Antonio raised his eyebrows in surprise before grinning at the other man's tenacity.

The donkey brayed in fear before beginning to walk around in circles again, causing the cogs and pulleys to start spinning again. It made the work room one dangerous playground for a sword fight. Antonio loved it.

They lashed out at each other, dodging the large vertical pole as they danced, before Antonio used his cut shackles to catch Lovino's poker in and knocked it away from them, disarming him. Lovino cursed before rolling to the side and picking up another sword from the rack. This caused Antonio's eyebrows to furrow slightly in confusion as he properly looked around for the first time.

"Who makes all these" he asked as he clashed with Lovino again. The younger man smirked slightly at the tone of surprise the pirate had spoken in.

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day,"

Antonio stepped back and cocked his head.

"You really need to get yourself a girl mate,"

Lovino growled slightly before lunging at him again, causing Antonio to block with a large grin on his face.

"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said lover to be."

Lovino scowled. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a bastard pirate, I can kill him!" he argued, lunging at the man again and bringing them in close to each other before pushing away again, blushing slightly as their noses touched accidentally. He then span before crashing his sword down once again where it clashed loudly against the Antonio's.

They went on for what seemed like ages for Antonio but was, in fact, only a couple of minutes. It was only when the door started to rattle that he stopped and looked round, before turning back to the younger man with a desperate look in his eyes. As much as he wanted to continue this fight (the man before him was so cute when he was angry and a little, ok large, part of him wanted to continue to wile him up) he needed to get away. He did not want to end up in a cell.

So he sheathed his sword and pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the young mans head. Lovino frowned.

"You cheating fucker,"

Antonio couldn't help but smile, a true smile. It lit up his face…but soon turned into a saddened smile and he sighed. "Pirate," he replied in answer before flinching as the door behind banged repeatedly and angry voices sounded from outside. Lovino looked at the door before taking a step to the left, blocking the door. "Move away," Antonio warned.

Lovino shook his head.

"No,"

Antonio sighed.

"Please move?"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

Antonio growled slightly, cocking the pistol in his hand before looking at the boy before him regretfully.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, causing Lovino to look at him in confusion. Then there was a smash and the pirate's eyes went wide, before he fell to the floor in a dead feint.

Lovino looked up in surprise, seeing his master standing behind the fallen man with a glass bottle in his hand. He had smashed it over Antonio's head. Then Lovino was looking up at the door, navy men in red coats flooding through it. They were followed quickly by Matthew, the new commodore dressed in his fine blue coat and holding his pistol ready. When he saw the pirate on the ground he nodded his head, a small, satisfied smile coming to his face.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." The blonde said, watching as his men all pointed their guns at the unconscious man on the ground.

"Just doing my civic duty sir," the man replied, his voice slurred. Lovino scoffed quietly at this, causing Matthew's eyes to flick over to him before nodding at the brunette's master.

"Well, I trust that you will always remember this was the day that Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo almost escaped." He then turned to his men. "Take him away."

Lovino watched as they hoisted the man to his feet, the brunette still unconscious. Looking at the pirate he found himself feeling a little guilty for some reason. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and wasn't one he _wanted_ to get used to.

But still, as the man was taken away he couldn't help but watch and wonder…just who was he?

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,  
><strong>**Well, I'm sorry for the slight lateness of this (though it's only late because of the short amount of time I had between each chapter before). This is likely to become the normal time as school work begins to catch up with me again, so I'm sorry about that. But they're fairly long chapters and it is becoming harder to write them. Although, the further it digress' from the original Pirates Of The Caribbean the more of this I will be able to write at school instead of at home. So, anyways, I hope you like this! Please review!  
><strong>**Animeloveramy**

**In other news this story appears to have finalized a gradual transition from naïve quiet Amy to swearing grown up Amy…gonna take some getting used to XD  
><strong>**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who  
><strong>**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
><strong>**Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington  
><strong>**South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
><strong>**Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
><strong>**Estonia - Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers.  
><strong>**Laiva - Raivis Galante – the other navy dude who I can't remember the name of.  
><strong>**Austria - Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Authors note – a lot of things happen in this chapter, so it will be quite quick cut rather than one long scene. But guess who's finally arrived! XD**_

**oxo…oxo**

The ship slunk through the dark waters, using the fog that had surrounded the port as a cover as it grew steadily closer to land. It was eerily silent and bright green eyes glowed in the darkness, the man they belonged to watching the port with a feral grin.

Their treasure was here.

He wanted to laugh, they were so close. So damned close. But he didn't laugh. He needed the silence, silence that was hardly ever present aboard his vessel. He was thankful for his crew's awareness. They took orders well… when it really mattered at least.

"Ready the cannons," he said quietly, knowing by the soft rustling and footfalls that followed that his order was being carried out. He stayed behind the wheel, feeling the cold night air pulling at his golden locks, his hat perched atop his head.

He had been searching for this treasure for years now, and this search was nearly over. Soon, so soon, he would be able to stop this crazed chase that had lasted for longer than he would like to think.

Perhaps, if he was lucky, they would even find_ him_ there as well.

There were several thuds as the cannons were pushed out of the side of the ship, his sadistic grin widening as he licked his lips.

This was going to be fun.

**xxx…xxx**

"Ghastly weather don't you think?" the governor asked as he and Matthew walked the perimeter wall. Matthew stopped and looked at him before looking around, nodding at his father whom was now further ahead.

"Bleak, very bleak."

The governor paused slightly, a frown coming to his face as he cocked his head slightly. Matthew watched him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"What's that?" he asked, causing the commodore to look to his right, out across the wall and onto the docks below. His eyes widened as he spotted the dark shadow in the distance, the sharp whistling of a cannon ball flying through the air catching his immediate attention.

"Cannon fire!" he gasped before throwing his farther to the ground as the wall near where they had been standing exploded. He then turned to shout at some of the men that were nearby. "Return fire!" he instructed, eyes wide as got up, pulling his father to his feet.

Racing to lean over the wall he watched, horrified, as the enemy ship – _a ship with black sails _– began firing on the port, not only attacking the military but the ordinary citizens who lived there as well.

He gritted his teeth as the ship's cannons tore apart the town, explosions going off everywhere and the people's screams loud enough to be heard all the way up to where he was. It was horrible and it looked like it was about to get worse.

Through the smoke and mist he could see smaller boats, obviously from the main ship (longboats he suspected), filled to the brim with shouting pirates making their way to shore.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" he ordered, looking around at the men now manning the guns.

Someone, somewhere, shouted "aim for the flashes!" in reply.

"I need a full spread, fore and aft. Mr Stephens, more cartridges," he continued before looking round at his father who was looking rather lost and scared. "Farther!" he caught the mans attention before narrowing his eyes. "Barricade yourself in my office. That's an order!"

The governor nodded quickly before hurrying off to leave his son doing what he did best.

**xxx…xxx**

Alfred gaped.

The town was ablaze, and far below his house he could see that what ever it was that was down there was not finished yet. He gulped slightly as he looked down. Both his father and brother were down at the port, and he would have been too if it wasn't for his injury. He wondered if they were ok, if they were hurt or worse, dead.

He didn't have pretty thoughts.

Suddenly his eyes focused and he realized that there was a group of people with torches approaching the front door. At first he thought they were townspeople seeking refuge but then he realized who they really were.

Pursing his lips in worry he raced out of his room and down the stairs. He had only managed to get part of the way when they knocked and he had to watch in horror as the door man opened the door and was shot in the face, allowing the pirates to spill in through the door.

Alfred narrowed his eyes.

In his haste he had left his sword up in his room, spinning furiously on the spot (and ignoring the stars that popped in front of his eyes) he ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He arrived in his room swiftly and grabbed his sword, holding it tightly in his hand as he made to go back out of the room. Be damned if he was going to just sit there and watch these pirates tear apart his home.

Apparently he had been seen as, when he turned to race back out of the doors, he was met with two faces, each with different expressions.

They both had shoulder length hair, one blonde and the other brunette. The blonde was grinning manically while the brunette was trying to do the same, the worry in his eyes making the effect slightly less sinister than it was probably the intention. Then Alfred looked back at the blonde and realized there was too much innocent glee in the man's face to be called sinister anyway.

The way they held their weapons towards him left no doubt in his mind that they wanted to hurt him.

The blonde moved first, lashing out with the sword in his hand. Alfred blocked him, but not for long, unable to keep his strength up as his vision began to go funny. The man tried again, causing Alfred to back up, rethinking the idea of fighting.

He was soon backing up considerably, blocking the man's strikes as much as he could. But his injury was playing up and he could hardly see anything anymore. His body began to sway dangerously and he heard one of the men say something. The other laughed slightly and a blinding pain suddenly shot through his forehead.

"Parlay," he managed to grind out before he fell to the floor and his world went black.

**xxx…xxx**

Antonio had jumped up in his cell when the gun's had stared, recognizing the sounds and rhythms they had. Looking out of the barred window he watched as the pirates of The Black Pearl began to tear the place apart. The men in the cell next to him whimpered slightly, saying something about curses and no survivors.

He looked round at them in amusement. "If they leave no survivors, then where do the stories come from, hu?"

This stumped them and he turned back to the window, eyes widening as he spotted one of the cannon balls coming towards them. He leapt back, covering his head as the wall exploded.

Looking up, he frowned as he realized that, although the wall had a huge gaping hole in it, the hole was in the wall that covered the cell next door. One of the men sniggered.

"My sympathies friend. You have no manner of luck at all," he said before laughing as he leapt out of the hole, leaving Antonio behind to watch them all disappear into the night.

**xxx…xxx**

Lovino grabbed a hammer as he made his way out into the fray that was once the town before throwing it into the back of one of the pirates. It hit said pirate square in the back, sparing the lady he had been chasing. He then raced past the fallen man, grabbing the axe from his back as he made his way to help defend the townspeople.

Though the navy were doing the best they could, there just wasn't enough of them to be thoroughly effective. The attack had come as a complete surprise and, being the middle of the night, many of the officers were off duty. At least a quarter of them were probably still asleep in their homes at the top of the hill.

It wasn't too long after he had joined the fight that he spotted a group of pirates making their way back to the longboats they had arrived in. He wouldn't have taken much notice of it if it hadn't been for the blonde lolling over one of the men's shoulders. A blonde that was very defiantly an unconscious Alfred.

Lovino cursed before moving to follow them, anger lining his face.

He was stopped, however, only a couple of steps after by a smirking pirate. The same pirate, he noticed with a confused frown, whom he had thrown the axe at earlier on.

The man laughed at his confusion before throwing a lit bomb at his feet, causing Lovino's eyes to widen slightly as he watched it uncomprehendingly. The pirate's grin faltered however when the fuse sparked out, the bomb remaining un-exploded at the Italian's feet.

Lovino smirked, looking back at the pirate before beginning to make his way forwards. His advance was halted by another pirate who whacked him over the head with a silver candle stick he had likely pilfered from the governer's house.

Not that it mattered to Lovino who was off to dreamland in a matter of seconds, unaware of the continuing battle that carried on around him.

**xxx…xxx**

Antonio looked up from where he was sat against the wall as the man in the red navy uniform fell down the stairs.

His eyebrows rose as he moved his eyes upwards to watch as two (very familiar) pirates made their way down the stairs after the man, looking around with confusion on their faces.

The shorter of the two blondes frowned slightly.

"This isn't the armory," he said, looking up at his stoic companion before the pirate in the cell. A large grin came to his face as he made his way over to the bars, the man behind him following with cool eyes. "Lookie lookie Berwald! It's Captain Carriedo!"

The taller, stoic man's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked through the bars at the man inside. The man who had gotten up and walked over to them…if only to see them better in the light.

He knew who these men were and, as civil as they were being now he knew they would never let him out.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that island shrinking into the distance!" the smaller man continued, eyes wide. Then he looked up at Berwald and said in an innocent sounding tone, "his fortunes haven't improved much,"

Berwald looked rather amused at this, before turning his eyes back on Antonio.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. You never know what will happen to you next,"

The smaller man pouted even as the taller's arm shot out, grasping Antonio by the neck through the bars. The captain looked down with wide eyes, taking in the now skeleton arm that was cutting off the air to his throat.

"So there is a curse…that's interesting,"

The man's eyes narrowed and he 'hn'ed slightly before thrusting Antonio backwards and let go of his neck. Then he turned to walk back up the stairs, probably still in search for the armory.

The smaller man shot Antonio a look before waving cheerfully and following Berwald up the stairs.

**xxx…xxx**

Matthew watched with a frown as the pirates seemed to flee back to their boats.

He didn't understand why they had all just suddenly returned to their ship. Many of them had gold and pilfered furniture, that was true…but to suddenly arrive then just leave like that was strange. They were obviously there for something specific…but he had no idea what that might have been.

He sighed.

There was no point trying to catch them, there weren't enough resources at the moment to even attempt it. They had suffered considerable damage and needed to repair…though he had a feeling that would have to wait until the next morning. There was no way they would get anything of significance done in the dark.

Limping slightly he made his way to his office where he had ordered his father to take refuge, thankful to see the old man alive and well when he got there. The governor was slightly shaken, but he was ok.

It was only an hour or so after that when he got the message that made him race all the way down to his house.

"_It was attacked. The pirates came and took practically everything. The doorman's dead and there's no sign of Master Jones anywhere."_

He gaped at the ruin of a building that he once called home.

It was torn apart, obviously having been hit by cannon fire. Much of it was smoldering though the main part of it seemed to have been kept together, even if it looked a state.

He rushed inside, ignoring the cries and protests of the men around him. Scouring the whole house he looked in vein for any sign of Alfred. But his brother wansnt there, meaning that he was either taken hostage by the pirates or dead.

Gritting his teeth he brushed the dirt and ash off his coat before sending some of his men down to the town to look for information. Someone, surely, had seen if his twin had been taken. Surely someone had to have seen him. Surely, he wasn't dead.

Matthew didn't think he would be able to survive even the thought.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,  
>Ok, so this is a bit shorter than some of the others, but like I said there was quite a bit happening in it. Hopefully this is where it starts to change, the biggest change being the fact that Alfred's unconscious. Writing this at eleven at night so I can't really think of anything else to say. My brain had gone so dead. So yeah. Review please! I love all of my reviewers! They make my days that little bit brighter.<strong>

***Edit* this isn't actually any shorter. I put an extra scene in because I had forgotten to do so earlier and it wouldn't have worked anywhere else. **

**Animeloveramy **

**Bring on Romano!**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. **

**Laiva – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude who I can't remember the name of. **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – one of those two pirates. Not sure which yet and I cant remember their names…**

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – the other of the pair of pirates. Like I said, I don't know which, or if they'll even have a specific one or the other. It's more likely that if I give them the character lines then they'll be interchanged between the two dependant on the line and the circumstance. **

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg. Apparently that's his name. **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – dunno the other dude's name. The black one, ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Authors note – another thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! It means the world to me, it really does. **_

**oxo…oxo**

Alfred groaned.

His head hurt, his back hurt, his face hurt, his legs hurt, his arms hurt…everything _hurt_.

Blinking his eyes open he found he had to squeeze them shut again against the light that attempted to burn them. He didn't know where he was, but he knew from the wooden boards beneath him and the chilly air that he wasn't in his bed. He tried once again to open his eyes, this time finding himself looking into bright green orbs.

He yelped, causing the person above him to pull back in surprise, his shoulder length blonde hair flying around his face. They stared at each other for another couple of minutes, one wide eyed in surprise while the other wide eyed in fear. Then the blonde laughed.

"You should, like, totally see your face!"

Alfred watched the pirate, stunned. This was the man who had knocked him out…and he was laughing?

"What the hell…?" he asked weakly, drawing the blonde's green eyes back to him, wiping the tears of laughter away.

"Ah…now that's over I need to get the captain." He said, still grinning like a crazy person as he turned to walk away, leaving Alfred to have a look around.

He had sat up when he scooted away from the man's too close face and now propped himself up fully, leaning against the mast as he took in the deck of the ship he was currently sitting on. Men were working all over the place doing odd jobs here and there. It seemed a nice enough place and he began to calm down…until he looked up at the sails and his face drained of colour. They were black.

He was on that cursed ship he had seen all those years ago. The one with black sails.

The Black Pearl.

He gulped before trying to get up, letting out a hiss of pain as his back and neck screamed in protest. It was then that he heard a small voice come from behind him and he whirled around.

"You really shouldn't move," The voice said, the man it belonged to looking at him with a worried frown. "It'll only inure you further."

The man was the other who had stormed into his home; the one with brown, shoulder length hair. He could see now that his eyes were a deep blue colour. He still looked nervous, but more at home than he previously had.

"Where am I?" he asked the man, already knowing the answer but needing it confirmed.

"The Black Pearl. You have something that belongs to the captain and he wants it back," the man replied. For the first time there was a dangerous glint in his eyes and it caused Alfred to gulp slightly in fear. He braved one more question.

"Who are you?"

At this the man smiled slightly, wanly.

"My name isToris. Toris Laurinaitis. The blonde man is Feliks Łukasiewicz. I apologize for his hitting you over the head by the way. It really wasn't necessary."

Alfred nodded slightly, dazed. "Alfred-" he paused before re thinking. The man might seem nice, but he was a pirate. If he told him he was the son of the governor they might use the information against him, or try to get a ransom for him. Quickly deciding not to tell them his real name he uttered the first one other than his that came to mind. "Vargas,"

Toris raised an eyebrow, a strange look of interest on his face as he looked the blonde up and down.

"You don't look Italian."

Alfred shrugged nervously. "Guess I got my mother's looks," he replied, causing the curiosity in the other man's eyes to grow.

"Hmm…Alfred Vargas. You don't happen to have a brother do you?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "As a matter of fact I do. Do you know him?"

Toris opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Feliks who had returned with another man following closely behind.

"He's like totally over there!" the strange blonde said, gaining their attention.

The man behind him was obviously the captain, his long red coat billowing out behind him and his feathered hat fluttering in the wind. He reminded Alfred vaguely of Captain Carrido, the confident way he moved being strikingly similar. His eyes then moved to the man's face, taking in the bright green eyes, short, dirty blonde hair and handsome features. There was a frown on his lips and his thick eyebrows were furrowed as he took Alfred in, in return.

The glint in his eyes as he looked up and down Alfred's body caused his captive to blush slightly and turn his eyes away. The captain smirked.

"What do we have here then?" the man asked, coming to stand just in front of the sitting blonde and looking down at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Alfred gulped as Toris answered.

"He said his name was Alfred," the brunette explained, "Alfred…Vargas."

The captain's eyes widened for a moment before a look entered his eyes. A look that made Alfred shiver.

"So, Mr. Vargas. It seems you have something of ours," the captain started, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the man beneath him. Alfred started, confusion crossing his features and causing him to jolt back slightly.

"I don't have anything of yours!" he protested, causing the captain to frown in annoyance. The blonde bent down, crouching beside him before moving a hand to Alfred's chest. Alfred watched him with wide, fearful eyes as the hand moved towards him, unable to move as it touched his chest gently, moving the fabric of his shirt aside in order to reveal the golden medallion that still hung around his neck.

Alfred stared at it for a moment as it was turned in the captain's fingers before turning his blue eyes up to the other man's brilliant green ones.

"The medallion?" he asked quizzically, causing the pirate to smirk. "Why would you want that?"

The blonde shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred frowned. "Touché," he replied, beginning to relax slightly the more the pair spoke. The captain wrinkled his nose.

"French," he spat before taking his hand back. "So what is it to you? Gift from someone? Brother perhaps?"

Alfred looked at him unsurely. "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean…"

The pirate laughed harshly. "Perhaps you might want to think about handing it over?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "If you want it so much, why didn't you just take it from me when I was out?"

The amusement drained from the captain's face and he stood up.

"Apparently you were under the protection of parlay. Toris wouldn't let me touch you until you were awake," he replied looking over at the brunette, who blushed. Alfred's eyes followed and he looked at the pirate in surprise, grateful for his actions. "Which is a point," he continued, "I haven't introduced myself. Captain Arthur Kirkland,"

He took his hat off in a sweeping flourish and bowed low, eyes glittering dangerously despite the small frown on his face. Alfred felt himself grinning as the hat went back onto his head, pulling himself to his feet before standing wobbly in front of the pirate.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as Alfred wobbled, the younger man having to lean against that wood of the mast again to keep himself from falling back onto his bottom. Eyeing the man's unstable demeanor Arthur shot his arm out, grabbing the medallion by its chain and snapping it from the boy's neck.

Alfred gasped as the tug jerked his neck forwards, causing a wave of pain to go through him and stars to pop in front of his eyes. He hissed as darkness took his vision from him and caused him to lean heavily against the mast, breathing harshly.

"Welcome to The Black Pearl, Mr. Vargas." Came a whispered voice as he struggled to get his bearings back. When his vision returned, Arthur was gone.

**xxx…xxx**

Lovino growled as he stalked through the crowd, everyone trying their hardest to get the town cleaned up and the repairs started. He could see the blonde head of Matthew, surrounded by military men, standing in one of the out coves with a map in front of him and a frown on his face.

As Lovino arrived in front of him the commodore's head shot up, eyes narrowing at the angered look on the shorter man's face.

"They've taken Alfred!" the brunette growled out, glaring at the man who looked so much like his best friend.

"Mr. Galante, remove this man," Matthew said, sighing as he looked back down at the map. The smaller of the two red coats that were stood among the blue coats of the officers walked nervously towards the angry man, making to grab him by the arm but taking a step back when Lovino shrugged him off, sending him a ferocious glare for good measure.

"We have to hunt them down! He was injured for god's sake!" he raged, causing the governor to step forwards, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"And where do you propose we start, hu? If you have any information concerning my son then please, share it."

Lovino pursed his lips and looked down. The governor turned away, glaring at the wall before beginning to pace behind his elder son.

It was then that the small man who had moved earlier, Galante, spoke up, gaining everyone's attention with his outspoken words. "That Antonio Carriedo, he spoke about The Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did," the taller man cut in, looking nervously between Galante, Lovino and his commanding officers. Matthew frowned before going back to his map.

"Ask him where it is!" Lovino said, turning back to the commodore. "He can lead us to it!"

Matthew's head shot up, his eyes narrowed. "No. The pirates left Carriedo in his cell, ergo they are not his allies," he then turned to his father who was now standing behind him. "We will establish their most likely course-"

Lovino growled and slammed his axe into the map on the wooden table. "That's not fucking good enough!"

Matthew turned back to him with a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes. "Mr. Vargas," he spoke softly, but there was anger dripping across his every word as he pulled the axe from the table and walked around it. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. This is not the time for rash actions!" he took the Italian by the collar and moved him to the side, ignoring the man's protests and persistent glares. "You know well that you are not the only one who cares for Alfred." He hissed before turning away, leaving Lovino to glare at the back of his head.

Cursing under his breath he turned, tearing down the cobbled street towards the blacksmith's. He needed to grab a few things before he could complete this particular misadventure of his.

**xxx…xxx**

Antonio looked up as he heard foot steps coming down the stairs, flying away from where he had been attempting to pick the lock to the cell door. He ended up lying on the floor when the single man came into the dungeons. He didn't know who it was from his position on the floor, but he was pretty sure by the hesitant movement by the bars that it wasn't one of the military.

"You! Carriedo!" came a familiar voice, causing the pirate lying on the floor to smile.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at the scowling Italian with a wide grin.

"You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?" Lovino asked, eyes narrowed as he studied the relaxed looking pirate on the floor.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Antonio asked as he sat up quickly, surprise in his eyes as he took in the determined look on Lovino's face. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Kirkland and his crew of…miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta; an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Lovino frowned in irritation.

"The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Antonio looked down with a small frown on his face, the first time Lovino had really seen his grin slip. "Why ask me?"

The Italian scoffed. "Because you're a pirate."

Antonio looked back up at him with one eyebrow raised, a questioning, yet slightly teasing, look in his eyes. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Lovino spat, gripping the bars of the cell tightly in his anger. After a few moments of fiery silence, Lovino looked away in reserved embarrassment. "They took Alfred."

Antonio's grin came back in full force. "Oh! So it's that little friend of yours! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to his rescue and so win fair boy's heart-"

"I don't want to win his fucking heart you bastard!" Lovino squawked indignantly, flushing a bright red. The pirate ignored him

"-you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

The Italian's eyes narrowed as his face began to fade back to its normal colour.

"I can get you out of here."

Antonio frowned. "How's that? The key's run off."

Lovino scoffed again, and Antonio couldn't help but realize that he seemed to do it often.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench from where it had been resting against the stone wall and placed it at the bottom of the cell door, attaching it just so between the metal bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Antonio raised an eyebrow before leaning forwards, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Lovino. There was something about the boy, something he hadn't noticed before. "What's your name?"

The Italian frowned. "Lovino Vargas."

"Ah…_si_. That's a good, strong name. You don't happen to have a brother do you?" the pirate questioned, causing Lovino's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"I do actually..." he replied slowly, unsure exactly why the pirate captain was asking. Antonio's face gave nothing away, morphing back into the grin it usually wore.

"Uh-huh." He replied before standing up, rising himself fluidly off the ground with more grace than Lovino had realized he was capable of. "Well, Señor Vargas, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your man, friend, thing. Do we have an accord?"

Lovino hesitated for a moment before nodding and holding out his hand "Agreed."

Antonio's grin widened and he grasped the offered hand. "Agreed. Now get me out of here."

The Italian pushed down on the bench, causing the hinges of the cell door to slide away from one another, coming apart from the rest of the cell. Grunting slightly, Lovino threw the door down to the side, causing a loud crash to echo through the stone walls. They shared a look.

"Fucking hurry up would ya?" Lovino said quickly as Antonio walked though the door. "Someone will have heard that."

Antonio smirked slightly before trotting over to a pile of things by the door. "Not without my effects. Do you know how much stolen gold it took me to buy this coat?"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter really didn't want to be written. *sighs* well, at least it's written now I suppose! And it's starting to diverge from the path of the original. That and Arthur's arrived (properly this time ;D). I hope you liked this and are still interested in it. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Animeloveramy **

**Really should probably have been doing coursework instead of betaing. I really need to sort out my priorities-oh and become a princess**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory apparently. **

**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg. **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – one of those two pirates. Not sure which yet and I cant remember their names…**

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – the other of the pair of pirates. Like I said, I don't know which, or if they'll even have a specific one or the other. It's more likely that if I give them the character lines then they'll be interchanged between the two dependant on the line and the circumstance. **

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg. Apparently that's his name. **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – dunno the other dude's name. The black one, ok?**

**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note: by the way, I've started dropping the Fernandez from Antonio's name. It just sounds better that way, you know? So Fernandez is now a middle name. Ok? **_

**oxo…oxo**

Lovino looked out at the bright bustle of Port Royal's dock, watching the men as they worked. The sun was shining brightly in the blue, cloudless sky and there was a small but peaceful breeze that wafted through the trees.

Yet, despite all this, he couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. He knew that Antonio was a pirate captain and, being so, was supposedly good at what he did…but what he was proposing now seemed a little unrealistic.

"We're going to steal the ship. _That_ ship?" he asked dryly, looking out at where the Dauntless was resting in the waters. Antonio tutted, the grin never leaving his face.

"Commandeer," he corrected. "We're going to _commandeer _that ship. Nautical term."

Lovino frowned, watching as the pirate shot out of their little hiding place under the bridge and made his way to one of the longboats that were sat upside down on the sand. He followed at a walk, not moving to help the happy-go-lucky captain as the Spaniard attempted to pick the boat up.

"Come on, get under," Antonio instructed, causing Lovino to growl slightly. But he did what he was told and got under the boat. The pirate did the same, slotting underneath in front of him and beginning to walk down to the water.

…

"This is either madness or brilliance." Lovino snorted in amusement in the air pocket that the boat had created in the sea. Antonio smiled wider and looked round.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

As they reached the Dauntless they ducked out from under the boat and swam for the side of the large ship, leaving the longboat to fall slowly to the sea bottom. Grasping onto one of the ropes that went down the side of the ship, Antonio hauled himself up; Lovino following slightly behind as they made their up onto the far side of the deck.

They paused, getting their breaths back, before Antonio pulled out his sword. His grin was savage, causing Lovino to shiver slightly in an emotion that wasn't quite fear but made his heart beat faster.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" Antonio shouted coolly, his tone suggesting that they should do exactly as he said. Lovino said nothing, only pulling out his own sword as he followed his new comrade down the stairs of the ship and towards the men.

Said men laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay!" Roderich jested, a smirk on his face as he took in the pair on the deck. Antonio smirked back, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled out his gun and cocked it at the lieutenant's head.

"Señor? I'm Captain AntonioCarriedo. Si?"

Roderich eyed the gun with apprehensive eyes before sighing slightly and shrugging. "I suppose it can't be helped," he said with a light tone. "All men to the longboats."

The men looked at him in confusion, none of them moving and some of them muttering to each other. Roderich's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned to look at the confused crew behind him.

"That wasn't up for discussion. Go…now!"

The men started before heading towards the two main longboats. The lieutenant turned back to Antonio, the pirate still pointing the gun at his head. He nodded slightly at the captain before walking away, a small smirk working its way onto his face as he popped himself gracefully into one of the longboats.

"Row," he commanded as they hit the water, causing the men around him to grumble slightly. They did as they were bid however, rowing quickly towards the docks. The commodore would need to be told about this, and there was no way in hell the lieutenant would raise his voice above a dignified shout.

Roderich smirked. At least this would be entertaining.

**xxx…xxx**

Matthew was overseeing the men whom were loading the interceptor when a couple of men came hurrying over to him, his lieutenant following them at a slightly calmer but no less urgent pace.

"Roderich?" he asked as the man arrived in front of him. The brunette nodded slightly before turning his eyes to the ship that he was supposed to be on.

"Its Mr. Vargas sir. He and that pirate have taken the Dauntless,"

Matthew looked at him in annoyance.

"And you didn't stop them?"

"I had a gun pointed at my head."

"Carriedo only has one shot!"

"Yes, and I didn't particually want that one shot in my head, thank you."

Matthew sighed in irritation before pulling out his telescope and looking over to the Dauntless, snorting as Lovino began waving a couple of ropes around under Antonio's instruction. "Rash, Vargas, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

He turned back to Roderich.

"Get the Interceptor ready to sail," he instructed. "We're going to catch that pirate and make sure he hangs."

…

A large smirk was on Lovino's face as he watched the interceptor move out from port, traveling towards them.

"Here they come." He said, causing Antonio to look round, the usual smile on his face growing into a menacing looking grin as the large ship began speeding towards them.

"Excellent,"

…

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" came Roderich's cry as the ship came up to the Dauntless, allowing the men from the Interceptor to board the Dauntless. Matthew looked around with narrowed eyes as he stepped across the gangplank and onto the Dauntless' deck.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." He shouted, the men behind him rushing forwards to complete the task he had set them.

As they rushed around, searching for the two allusive 'pirates', said pair were using some of the ropes the officers had used to get onto the Dauntless to make their way to the Interceptor. Once aboard, they cut all of the connecting ropes between the two ships.

"This better work bastard," Lovino muttered as Antonio began to steer the Interceptor away, knocking over the planks of wood that had been the gangplanks between them.

This, in turn, caught the Commodore's attention and his eyes widened. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" he commanded quickly, rushing over to the side of the ship and growling slightly when he realized they were already too far away for any of his men to make it. The splashing sounds of men hitting the water that followed only enhanced that realization.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Antonio shouted back to him, waving his hat in parting with a stupid smile on his face. Lovino was smirking. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

"Set top sails and clear up this mess." The blonde instructed, turning to his lieutenant who stood calmly beside him, as of he had known this was going to happen. The brunette blinked.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

Matthew growled. "We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

Roderich nodded slightly before turning to the men. "Hands, come about. Run out the guns." Then he turned back to Matthew with a weary look on his face. "We open fire on our own ship, sir?

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."

"Commodore!" came a voice from behind him, causing the pair too look round at the sailor that was now approaching him. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Matthew cursed under his breath, causing Roderich to smirk slightly as he watched the Interceptor get further and further away.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Matthew didn't look at him as he answered, his voice dry. "So it would seem."

**xxx…xxx**

Alfred hadn't seen the captain of The Black Pearl since the first day he had been on the ship. He didn't know why he was still on it, where they were going or what they were going to do with him when they got there.

Toris had been with him since he had woken up. After Arthur had taken the medallion from him, the brunette and the strange, overly happy blonde had taken him down to the bowls of the ship and told him to lie down on a bed in the only cabin he had seen besides the captain's quarters.

Since then he had been forbidden to move so that he could heal his injuries and, though it had only been a day so far, he was already restless. Toris was ok for company, but it was just so boring; sitting there doing nothing. The only time Toris left him was to go to the toilet…and that had given him an idea.

So, this time when the shy brunette excused himself in order to relieve his bladder, Alfred sat up; wincing in slight pain at the movement before getting to his feet. Walking out of the room he realized that, although it was still there, the pain in the back of his neck was less than it had been the day before.

Grinning at this new revelation, he made his way up the stairs and onto the deck, moving quickly out of the way of a strange, blonde man who was carrying a crate that smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Whoa there Monsieur!" he exclaimed as he danced around Alfred. "I did not see you,"

Alfred smiled slightly. "Sorry for getting in your way, I just needed to get out of that cabin and stretch my legs."

"Ah!" the man said, recognition showing in his face. "You are that man we picked up in Port Royal, the one with the medallion,"

Alfred nodded, taking in the blonde's French accent, beard, blue eyes and long blonde hair and deciding he seemed to be quite friendly. "Yes, I'm Alfred."

The blonde smiled before moving the crate to one of his arms and sticking out the other in greeting. "Francis," he replied, "I'm the Captain's first mate." His smile widened as Alfred grasped his hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you. Where is the captain anyway?" Alfred asked. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but the pirate captain intrigued him. There was something about him, something he couldn't really explain. Something that made him want to see him again.

Francis looked at him with a slightly sly look, as if he could read Alfred's thoughts. It unnerved him slightly, but he ignored it.

"He tends to stay in his cabin. In my opinion, 'e is just lonely."

Alfred frowned slightly before looking over to where he knew the captain's quarters were. "Lonely eh?" he muttered before turning back to the blonde Frenchman in front of him. "So what the story about this ship then? There are lots of rumors but I'm never sure what's truth and what's fiction."

"And that's the way we like to keep it mon ami," Francis replied with a wink before adjusting the crate in his arms. Alfred's eyes flicked to it and he frowned.

"What do you have in there anyway?" he asked. The Frenchman grinned.

"Wine,"

Alfred's eyebrow's shot up. "Wine?"

"Indeed my curious little friend. The very best wine; French wine. Want to help me take it down to storage?"

Alfred shrugged slightly. "Sure," he replied before following the blonde further down into the depths of the ship. "But seriously, wine? I thought pirates drank rum and stuff,"

Francis chuckled. "Oh, we have a lot of that as well, but I'm a more sophisticated drinker. Can't stand rum,"

Alfred laughed as the blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Unfortunately those such as Feliks, and even the captain, prefer that…_spirit_" he almost spat the word, "so we stock both on my insistence."

Alfred nodded slightly, following the Frenchman into the storage hold where several crates of all different sizes were stored. Francis grunted slightly as he settled the barrel onto the floor, rolling it to the side before standing it up.

"Pass me that rope would you?" he asked, indicating towards the coil that sat in the corner. Alfred grabbed it and gave it to the man, who thanked him before tying the barrel up and stopping it from moving around. "There. That should keep it secure," he said, brushing his hands together as he admired his work. Then he looked at Alfred. "Come. Let me show you around,"

**xxx…xxx**

"When I was a boy living in Italy, my mother raised me by herself. She always told me that I had a brother, a twin, and that my father had taken him away when we were very young. After she died, I came out here, looking for them." Lovino said as he looked at Antonio, sharpening his sword as the pirate leaned against the wheel, a half eaten tomato sitting in his hand.

"Is that so?" the captain asked, his eyes alight with curiosity. Lovino paused slightly, looking at the pirate captain with suspicion clouding his features.

"At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, tomato bastard. You know my brother."

Antonio shrugged slightly, straightening up as he moved towards the Italian. "I knew him. Feliciano Vargas; I was probably one the few who _truly_ knew him. Not seen him in years though,"

"What do you mean, '_truly_ knew him'?"

Antonio ignored the question. "Good boy. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "He's a bloody pirate?"

"A scallywag." Antonio answered with a grin. Then his smile faded slightly and he looked down at the frowning Italian. "If you were so intent on finding him, what stopped you from leaving?"

Lovino looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and scowling. Antonio waited, unsure if he was going to answer but hoping that, if he left it longer, the man might open up to him. His patience was rewarded when the brunette sighed and began to speak.

"I felt like I owed them, Alfred's family. They saved me that day, gave me a job. It seemed like rudeness to throw that all away on some whim."

Antonio smiled ruefully. He had known Feli, and had known the reason he had turned to pirating. He had joined the crew with his father but had stayed for other reasons. The boy was too kind to have wanted the gold, or the sadistic nature of piracy. No, he had stayed with his crew in the hope that, if he traveled the world, he might just find his brother.

"I wouldn't have called it a whim boy," the captain muttered, causing Lovino to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah, you tomato bastard?"

Antonio looked at him incredulously at the nickname the man had seemingly dubbed him, but said nothing. A few minutes past before curiosity came calling.

"So, where are we going?" Lovino asked, causing Antonio to look at him with a wide smile.

"Tortuga,"

…

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , si? What do you think?" Antonio asked with a grin as the pair walked through the loud and busy streets of Tortuga. Lovino looked around, scrunching up his nose as the strong smell of alcohol and urine hit him.

"Fucking hell, it'll linger." He replied, trying his best not to cough, his eyes watering at the stench.

"I'll tell you amigo, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Lovino just grunted in disbelief, before watching as one of the women that sat around a table not far away detached herself from the others that sat there and came stalking over to them, a look on her face that made Lovino nervous. He, unfortunately, knew that look.

"Scarlett!" Antonio cried happily he spotted her, opening his arms in welcome. His eyes widened slightly when she stopped in front of him, her lip curling in anger as she slapped him around the face, causing Lovino to grunt slightly in amusement. "Not sure I deserved that." The pirate muttered before his face lit up as another woman approached them "Giselle!"

The woman glared "Who was she?" she asked angrily, causing Antonio's smile to fall in slight confusion.

"What?" he asked, just before she followed her predecessor's lead and also slapped him around the face. Antonio paused as she walked away before looking down at a rather amused looking Lovino. "I may have deserved that."

The Italian snorted and rolled his eyes. "Stupid tomato bastard,"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers  
>sorry that this took so long. Again. But it seriously didn't want to be written…it's properly starting to change now as well I think. The change will be gradual, but it's getting there. I think the biggest change is that the pirates on the black pearl are actually fairly nice, if not a bit grouchy. But they are still pirates so they will have darker sides to them (mwahahahahaha!-Aiedail). Thank you all for reading, and please review! They make my days just the little bit brighter! (that and it would probably be the best Christmas present EVER)<br>Animeloveramy **

***gets a slap for betaing too slow* ok…may have deserved that one…  
>AiedailAiedail<strong>

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<br>****Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory apparently.  
><strong>**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg.  
><strong>**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)  
><strong>**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – one of those two pirates. Not sure which yet and I cant remember their names…  
><strong>**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – the other of the pair of pirates. Like I said, I don't know which, or if they'll even have a specific one or the other. It's more likely that if I give them the character lines then they'll be interchanged between the two dependant on the line and the circumstance.  
><strong>**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg. Apparently that's his name.  
><strong>**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – dunno the other dude's name. The black one, ok?  
><strong>**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa  
><strong>**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate. Don't know if there's a particular character that is the first mate…the big buff dude who smacks Elizabeth around the face? If so, he'll be nothing like him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…language…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate Captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

"OI! Toni you lousy faggot! What the holy hell you doin' here?" came a voice from above, causing the pair of newly allied men to look up. Antonio grinned when he spotted who had spoken, laughing slightly at the sight.

A man with white hair and red eyes was sitting on the side of the balcony, surrounded by drunk women; two of which were sat on his lap and giggling as they kissed his cheeks.

"Gilbert mate! Just the man I came here to see!" he replied cheerfully, causing the grin on the albino's face to grow. He laughed harshly, throwing his head back in mirth.

"What do you want this time, eh?"

Antonio smiled widely. "Can't an old friend want to see his mate without an ulterior motive?"

Gilbert snorted. "Not you, you bastard. You always have an ulterior motive."

Antonio nodded his head in submission, giving that point to Gilbert. It was, after all, true. Gilbert looked at the pair for a moment, eyes trailing over the frowning Lovino before a smirk appeared on his face and he disentangled himself from the ladies that had previously been touching him.

"Alright," he began, "buy me a drink and I'll listen to whatever crap you try to sell me."

Antonio grinned. "Oh believe me; it will be well worth your time."

Gilbert snorted before jumping off the balcony, landing lightly on his feet in front of the pair and causing Lovino to gasp in surprise, the brunette taking a step back. Antonio didn't look fazed however, the smile only seeming to grow.

"Stay here and keep a sharp eye would you, _me amigo_? I don't want this conversation to be overheard." The Spaniard said with a feral grin growing on his face, turning to Lovino before motioning Gilbert to follow him.

"Leaving your toy boy behind?" the albino asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Antonio to pout.

"He's not my toy boy,"

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah, sure. And I'm the king of England."

Silence fell between the two as they ordered drinks before moving away from the rowdiness of the bar. Lovino followed the men, but kept at a distance; understanding that Antonio wanted to say something that likely involved him. He also knew that, if he wanted to casually eavesdrop he would need to pretend he wasn't trying too.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gilbert asked as they sat down at a lone table a little way from where Lovino (who was leaning against a wooden post with a bored look on his face) now stood. Antonio grinned, baring his teeth.

"I'm going after The Black Pearl." He explained, causing Gilbert to snort on his drink, looking up at the brunette with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked, but Antonio cut across him.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Toni, that is so un-awesome." Gilbert protested, looking at Antonio with a frown. "You know better than me the tales of The Black Pearl! He almost killed you!"

"_Si, _I know that. That's why I know what he's up to. All I need is a crew."

Gilbert shook his head, his expression wavering between anger, irritation and worry. "From what I hear of Captain Kirkland, he's not a man to suffer fools; nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Antonio chirped back, a determined look in his eye that Gilbert knew meant he wasn't going to back down on this.

"Prove me wrong." He challenged, looking the pirate captain in the eyes. "What makes you think Kirkland will give up his ship to you, after all you have been through?"

Antonio's grin widened, becoming deadly. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" he replied, looking over at the bored looking Italian.

Gilbert followed his line of vision before frowning and looking back at Antonio in confusion. "The toy boy?"

"That is the twin brother of Feliciano Vargas. His_ only_ living relative; _si_?"

Gilbert looked around again, a new interest in his eyes. "Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some god damned sailors on this mother fucking rock as crazy as you!"

"One can only hope." Antonio said, grinning savagely and holding his tankard up in front of him. "Take what you can?"

Gilbert let out a sharp laugh, raising his own tankard to smack into Antonio's "Give nothing back!"

Lovino watched as they downed their drinks, a frown on his face. They wanted to use him as leverage? Why? And what part did his brother play in this whole thing? He didn't know, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

**xxx…xxx**

Alfred was tying down a couple of boxes in the storage hold when Toris came in.

The blonde had found himself helping around the ship ever since he was deemed well enough to do so. He knew he was a prisoner, but he felt like he should put his two sent into helping them. He wasn't the kind of person who could just sit back and do nothing. He always had to do something, and the only thing he really could do here was help with the heavy lifting; his unusual strength actually coming in handy for once.

"Hello Toris," he greeted with an easy smile. Toris smiled back slightly, nervous. This caused Alfred to frown. "What's up?"

Toris gulped slightly and looked away, causing a weal of worry to work itself into Alfred stomach.

"The captain wants you to dine with him this evening," Toris explained and Alfred gulped slightly. He hadn't really seen the captain since the first day and the man was still an enigma to him. A rather scary yet exciting enigma.

"Does he now? What made him suddenly want to see me again, hu?" he replied, looking at Toris with a slight frown. _Wow, that didn't sound bitter _at all_…_

The brunette shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess he wants to talk to you about why you are here."

Alfred's frown deepened. He had been wondering why they had kept him. At first he knew it was because of the medallion…but now? He just didn't know.

"All right," he agreed, even though he knew it was likely he didn't have a choice. "When does he want me?"

Toris bit his lip. "As soon as you're dressed actually," he replied, causing Alfred to frown.

"Dressed?" he asked, before jumping slightly as a hand smacked him on the back. He turned to look at the person it belonged to with wide eyes, surprised to see both Feliks and Francis standing behind him. Both supported large grins.

"Come along Alfred. We need to get you all sparkling clean for the captain," Francis said, looking at Alfred in a way that made the blonde want to take a few steps back.

"Yeah, we like, totally need to get you in better clothes!" Feliks interjected, "perhaps something in pink…"

The pair continued like that as they ushered Alfred out of the hold and up towards the cabin he had been in while recovering. Toris sighed as he watched them, a sense of unease resting in his stomach. Hopefully the pair wouldn't go too overboard.

After many long minutes, Alfred came back out with a pleased looking Francis and Feliks trailing behind him. Alfred was wearing a nice but simple outfit, shirt and trousers, long boots and a rather handsome coat he recognized they had pilfered from a merchant ship earlier that month. His hair had been brushed and washed and he looked all over rather handsome. Toris smiled.

"Good work guys. You didn't go too far and he looks brilliant,"

Feliks grinned, showing the brunette a thumbs up. "I wanted to give him the pink shirt, but the white went better with the coat."

Francis smiled lightly before turning to a rather awkward looking Alfred. "Come on then _mon ami_. Time to meet the captain,"

Alfred frowned before following the blonde up to the deck. "Was this all really necessary?" he asked, pulling at the coat. He had to admit that it was a nice coat, but he didn't know why he needed to wear it. Francis shrugged.

"Captain's orders. We just enjoyed following them through,"

Alfred grunted.

They walked across the deck and towards the captain's quarters, pausing to knock at the door before entering at the call from the captain. Francis came no further than just inside the doorway, motioning for Alfred to continue into the room before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The blonde gulped nervously before turning to walk further in.

The room was dark; lit by candle light. But there was the distinct sent of fine food and alcohol in the air, and as Alfred moved further in he spotted the large table that stood in the centre of the room. There was a feast set upon it; fine breads, meats, fruits…Alfred hadn't even known there was that much food on the vessel.

Sat at the end of the table sipping on a glass of wine was the captain, messy blonde hair uncovered and green eyes piercing him. Alfred just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, before the green eyes before him narrowed and the captain put his glass down.

"Sit," he instructed, nodding slightly when Alfred did so. There was a beat of silence and then, "are you hungry?"

Alfred blinked before nodding slowly and looking around the table.

"Help yourself then,"

So Alfred did, grasping a chicken leg and biting into it, his eyes never leaving Arthur. Somehow, he was able to keep the move from looking disgusting yet was also able to chew on the leg like an animal. He hadn't had food like this in what felt like ages.

Arthur watched him silently for a long while, taking in the way he nibbled at the meat in his hand. It was almost painful to watch; to see someone enjoy their food so much. After the third wing Alfred paused, licking his lips in a way that made Arthur shiver.

"Aren't you gunna eat anything?" he asked, looking at the captain with a confused look. When Arthur said nothing the confusion turned to slight panic. "You haven't poisoned it have you?"

"No!" Arthur replied quickly. Almost too quickly. His eyes were wide in startled surprise. Then he calmed, a smirk pulling at his features. "There'd be no sense in killing you just yet."

Alfred cocked his head in question, causing Arthur to huff slightly. "Then why not let me go? You have your 'trinket', what further use am I to you?"

Arthur looked at him, hard, before pulling out the medallion from where it had rested underneath his shirt. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if it was supposed to be a trick question.

"Uh…pirate medallion?"

A small frown appeared on Arthur's face at the question and he refrained from sighing loudly at the boy's obliviousness.

"_This_ is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money, paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." The captain explained, causing Alfred to scoff slightly, an amused look on his face.

"That's just a load of magic mumbo jumbo crap. It's not real,"

Arthur glared at him. "Its not 'mumbo jumbo crap'!" he cried, before sighing and continuing. "Buried on an Island of Dead that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. We found it. There was the chest. Inside was the gold. I thought I would be strong enough to resist and lift the curse so we took them all. We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company." He paused his rant for a moment, eyes narrowing coolly. "But the more we gave them away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Mr Vargas. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to you, we have the final piece."

Alfred gulped slightly at the serious look on the man's face. "And the blood to be repaid?"

Arthur grinned sadistically. "That's why there's no sense to be killing you…yet."

Alfred's eyes widened and he stumbled to his feet, knocking his chair over and walking quickly backwards. He kept his eyes on the still sitting Arthur before racing towards the door, only to freeze in shock when he opened it.

The deck was swathed in moonlight, the men that usually worked on it reduced to skeletons. He could see the familiar clothing of several of the pirates who had helped him in tatters upon the bones. He could see the skeleton he recognized as Francis up by the wheel, steering the ship.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His head began to spin when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are!" Arthur said as he walked towards the door. Alfred turned slowly to look at him before taking a few steps back, away from the advancing captain. "We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a person's flesh."

He held out a hand, the skin and flesh dissolving in contact with the moon's rays and causing Alfred to whimper slightly as he looked up into those fierce green eyes. He paused as he stared into those normally vivid orbs, startled at the sadness in them. Sadness and loneliness were the two prominent emotions in his eyes, and they were so pained he couldn't help but let his heart go out to the man turning skeleton before him.

"It must be lonely," he said quietly, causing the man to pause, startled. Even in as a skeleton he was somehow able to widen his eyes.

"W-what?"

Alfred looked at him, fear gone. He was just a lonely man who wanted to be able to live again, to _properly_ live. The blonde smiled, taking a step back towards the captain. This time it was Arthur who took a step backwards, back unto the darkness of the cabin and out of the moonlight. The taller of the two followed, closing the gap.

"I understand," he muttered quietly, smiling down at the shocked pirate. _How cute that expression is,_ he thought before allowing his smile to grow. He wanted to do something, anything, to ease that loneliness; at least for a moment.

So Alfred hugged him.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers  
>Sorry that this took so long. Again. Again. I got distracted by 'Stars Are Magical!'. Sorry. Again. It's not quite as long as some of the others but I think it's fairly full really. I hope you all like it…please review!<br>Animeloveramy **

**Yey! My lust for beta'ing material (cos I'm cool like that XD) has been sated…for now…yarr**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) –Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<br>****Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory apparently.  
><strong>**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg.  
><strong>**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant.)  
><strong>**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – one of those two pirates. Not sure which yet and I cant remember their names…  
><strong>**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – the other of the pair of pirates. Like I said, I don't know which, or if they'll even have a specific one or the other. It's more likely that if I give them the character lines then they'll be interchanged between the two dependant on the line and the circumstance.  
><strong>**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg. Apparently that's his name.  
><strong>**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – dunno the other dude's name. The black one, ok?  
><strong>**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa  
><strong>**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

_As Alfred's arms closed around him, he tensed; body becoming stiff with panic and surprise. Of all the things Arthur had expected the other man to do…this was not one of them._

_It was his turn now not to be able to breathe. His turn to be frozen, unable to move his own body. _

_But Alfred's arms were strangely warm; a kind of warm he hadn't felt in such a long time, and his lips moved against the skin at his neck, whispering sweet nothings he couldn't quite understand. He could feel his heart swelling, but he refused to let the tears that came to his eyes to escape. He bit his lip harshly, drawing blood; not that it hurt. _

_Slowly though, he began to relax into the other man's arms. They were soft and warm, and they were the only things he had properly been able to feel for what felt like eternity. He wanted to stay there forever, to never be let go. _

_Alfred's arms felt like a sanctuary. A place where he wasn't some heartless living corpse, but where he was respected, liked…maybe even loved. _

_But he daren't think it. _

_It was too much to hope that he might be loved for once. He had never been loved, not even by his parents. But he didn't want love, did he? Didn't need it? Love was just a term. An excuse to get your way with someone then leave them as soon as it suited you. _

_It didn't exist._

_But, in that moment…it sure felt like it did. _

**xxx…xxx**

"Feast your eyes, Toni! All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." Gilbert proclaimed, standing beside Antonio and Lovino as they took in the men standing before them. He turned a sly grin to the Spaniard, teasing look in his eyes. "All crazy to boot."

Lovino snorted, looking at them with an unimpressed expression. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" he scoffed, causing Gilbert to glare at him. Antonio, however, grinned, turning to walk up the row of sailors. His cheerful eyes gazed over them, before he paused, grin fading slightly as he walked quickly towards one of the people.

The sailor was a head shorter than him and wore a large hat that covered their face. He lifted his hand to finger the rim of the hat for a moment before pulling it off their head, revealing a feminine face with large green eyes and long brown hair that fell to her waist. She looked up at him with a glare and he smiled at her.

"Elizaveta Héderváry." He greeted, causing her to purse her lips in anger, easily raising her hand and slapping him round the face.

"Oh, I like her," Lovino snorted, trying not to laugh. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised. Antonio looked around with a grimace.

"No, that one I deserved." He replied, causing Lovino to roll his eyes.

"My god, yes you deserve it! You stole my boat!" Elizaveta cried angrily, causing Antonio to flinch as her finger poked him in the forehead.

"Actually-" he began, being cut off when she slapped him again, twice as hard; anger exploding on her face. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission." He gasped out, flinching as she moved to slap him again, but the blow didn't come so he continued. "I had every intention of bringing it back to you!"

"But you didn't though, did you?" she ground out. Lovino watched the whole thing in distinct amusement. He decided to take back his earlier sentiment. He liked this crew.

"I'll get you get another one!"

Antonio was close to pleading now. Elizaveta sniffed, crossing her arms.

"You had _better_,"

"I will, I promise," he told her, looking her directly in the eyes and making her pause. She stared at him for a moment before her expression softened and she sighed.

"You'd better," she repeated in a resigned tone, causing Antonio to grin happily.

"Come on then! What say you?" he raised his voice, speaking to the whole crew now. They all cheered causing Antonio to laugh before motioning them to follow him, heading towards the Interceptor. Lovino dragged behind, sighing slightly. He'd had no idea how hard it was going to be when he asked Antonio for help.

Looking at the back of the laughing pirate captain's head, Lovino couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. The man was annoying and way too happy-go-lucky…but there was something about him that the Italian found he just _liked_. It wasn't something he was ever going to admit to anyone, but it was true none the less.

He sighed slightly. This feeling of melancholy wasn't something he enjoyed, but he just loved Antonio's smile-

Lovino's breath caught as he stumbled, caught of guard by the thought that had just gone through his mind. He stood for a moment, catching his breath before berating himself for thinking such stupid things and carrying on.

His heart beating much, much faster than he was sure was healthy, he boarded the ship; trying his best to keep out of the sailors way without making it obvious he was doing so. He soon found Antonio and Gilbert, the latter of which was looking at the former with a distressed frown.

"No, no, no, no, no," he was saying. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, Toni!"

Antonio looked at him before looking down at where Elizaveta was tying some ropes and grimacing. "It'd be far worse _not _to have her." He replied before walking up to the wheel, taking his compass from where it was strapped to his belt and flicking it open for study.

Lovino approached the frowning albino cautiously. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't fucking work?" he asked, voice low so the captain couldn't hear. Gilbert looked at him with a grin.

"It's true that the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

And so Lovino left him, no closer to his answer than he had been when he asked but unwilling to ask for more information.

**xxx…xxx**

Francis watched his captain from across the room, a small frown on his face as he took in the man's white pallor and blank expression.

He had seen Alfred's actions on the deck, and applauded the boy for it. He knew what the blonde pirate needed was love, affection, acceptance; things he had never had from anyone else before. Francis was glad he had put his trust in the right person. Alfred was defiantly going to be good for Arthur…if he lived long enough to get close to him.

That was why he was there.

Arthur hadn't left his cabin since Alfred had hugged him, and it was starting to worry the Frenchman. The expectancy of the crew was that Alfred was to die when they reached Isla de Muerta, spilling all of his blood in order to lift the curse, and that was obviously something the captain was having trouble coming to terms with. He wanted this dreaded curse lifted as much as the rest of them…but was it really worth Alfred's life? Did it have to be?

He wasn't really sure on the answer. Sure, it was said that they only needed a drop of the right blood…but one could never be sure.

Alfred, oblivious as always, had continued to help around the ship. But as time had gone by and Arthur still hadn't been seen, the man's demeanor had saddened slightly. It wasn't right to see that forced smile on his face as he tried to act like there was nothing bothering him when something so obviously was.

The first mate didn't know the extent of the boy's feelings, but it was obvious that he truly cared for the captain; even after only seeing him twice. And Alfred had become such an uplifting sight on The Black Pearl that with him being depressed the whole crew was dispirited. It made for a rather quiet deck.

Thinking this, Francis realized just how much Alfred had become a part of all of their lives. It was hard to imagine the ship without Alfred now, and he wondered if everyone in the crew thought that way. If so, then maybe Alfred wouldn't have to die…

Francis looked up as Arthur shuffled in his seat, turning his head to shoot the first mate a disgruntled glare. They stared at each other for a moment before the captain broke the tense silence.

"What do you want, frog?"

The Frenchman scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I was only here to see if you are alright. You haven't come out of your little cabin in a fair while,"

Arthur snorted. "I don't usually," he replied, sending the blonde a glare.

"Ah, but you don't usually have a rather attractive man hug you before that,"

The captain flushed, turning away to glance down at the paper's he had been looking at before Francis had come in. Francis watched as the man who was usually so vocal gave no reply to his statement but a small, embarrassed cough. He raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this the part where he got yelled at and thrown from the room? If that wasn't happening then things were worse than he thought.

"What exactly is it that is troubling you, mon ami?" he asked softly. Arthur brought his eyes back up to meet his first mate's and Francis was shocked to see the uncertainty in them.

"I-" the man began before pausing to swallow harshly. "I don't know. I feel like I should but…I just, don't."

The Frenchman sighed. "You need to talk to him. He is not doing so well either,"

Arthur looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Francis shook his head with a hollow laugh, striding quickly over to the captain and hoisting out of his chair. A small smile came to his face as the flustered man cursed him into oblivion as he dragged him towards the door.

"I can walk you wanker!" he cried out, causing Francis to huff slightly but let go all the same. Then he motioned for Arthur to look through the little glass peephole that he had in the centre of his door. The captain did so, eyes widening when he saw that there was none of the usual merry making going on. Everyone looked so stoic, so…sad.

Then his eyes were captured by a certain blonde swabbing the deck. His smile, a smile Arthur would loath to admit that he liked, was gone and in its place was a small frown. It wasn't the concentrated frown of someone working hard to swab the deck; it was the sad smile of someone who had someone they missed. The smile that spoke of ones heart aching.

He pulled back, eyes wide as he thought about what it meant. But it could mean anything. For all he knew the boy was missing a lover from back home, or even his family. There was nothing that proved that the boy missed him.

Something tinged in his chest and he sucked in a small breath. His heart was racing. What if the sadness was for him? That would be- no. no, it couldn't be for him. Why would it? They hadn't known each other for very long, and the only times they had really spoken he had hurt the other man.

So why, really, would any sadness the man felt be for him? Just because Alfred had hugged him (and it had been a bloody good hug too), that didn't mean that he was suddenly sad that Arthur hadn't been out of his cabin. It's not like it hadn't been like that before.

No. something else must have changed. There was no way anyone would care about him enough to be sad he hadn't shown his face.

Francis sighed as he saw the cold look pass onto his captain's features. It was obvious the man had just talked himself out of whatever thoughts had been causing that cute little blush. But there wasn't much more he could do. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he whispered something that made the English man's eyes widen once again before opening the door and walking out.

Arthur stood there for what seemed like an age before pulling himself together, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. Then he opened the door and walked out of it, eyes hardened in determination.

It was time.

**xxx…xxx**

"Oi! Bastard!"

Gilbert looked round at Lovino's call, raising a silver eyebrow at the boy. They had been sailing for a day or so now and Lovino had not once used his actual name. The boy seemed to prefer calling him 'bastard', 'fucker' or 'asshole'. At first he had been a little offended, but then he realized it was just a quirk the boy had and had started to get used to it. That didn't mean he was going to be civil to the brat though.

"What the hell do you want?"

"How did the tomato bastard come by that compass?" Lovino asked, frown on his face as he stared, crossed arms, at the first mate. Gilbert sighed, going back to leaning against the wheel.

"Not a lot's known about Toni before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of The Esperanza De La Gloria."

"The what?"

Gilbert sighed again. "The Esperanza De La Gloria. It was his ship, his most prized possession actually, until it was sunk. The pirates who sunk it took him and his crew onto their own vassal before blowing The Esperanza De La Gloria up with the cannons. They forced him to watch as his ship sank to the bottom of the ocean without him, then they hired his crew, took his bearings to Isla de Muerta and marooned Toni on an island, leaving him to die."

"How the hell is he still alive then?" Lovino asked, a frown on his face as he looked over at where Antonio was talking to one of the crew members.

"He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gilbert replied, a grin growing on his face.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Ja, sea turtles."

"What he fuck did he use for rope?"

"Human hair." Antonio cut in, a small smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes. It made something clench in Lovino's chest as he watched the man who he had always seen so cheerful looking, look so forlorn. Their eyes met for a moment before Antonio turned away to shout orders at the crew. "Let go of the anchor!"

The crew responded enthusiastically, racing around to do as was ordered. Then the captain turned back to Lovino, usual cheery smile back in place.

"Young Lovi and I are to go ashore!" he chirped, causing Lovino to blush harshly.

"Where the hell do you get away with calling me that, bastard?" he cried out, causing Antonio to pout and Gilbert to snicker.

"But Lovi~!"

"But nothing bastard! My name is Lovino! Damn well use it!"

"Hey Toni? What if the worst should happen?" Gilbert asked, causing Antonio to sober up slightly as he looked at the albino in front of him.

"Keep to the code."

Gilbert sighed. "Ja…the code."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,  
>I hope you are liking this so far, I'm enjoying writing it! There is quite a bit of the original dialogue in it, but I think I messed it up enough that it's ok. Besides, I also added those little bits and pieces of fluff. I hope you like it, and please review! (P.S. I got this done quite quickly too! Am so proud of myself! XD) OH! Also, Antonio's ship's name is 'hope of glory' in Spanish. I wanted to do something to do with tomatoes…but it seemed a bit too obvious really…<br>Animeloveramy **

**Hmm…  
>AnimeAiedail<strong>

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory **

**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti **

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel and/or Ragetti**

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler**

**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate **

**Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Everything was silent as they rowed the longboats through the misty water towards the caves of the Isla de Muerta. Arthur was sat next to his 'prisoner', overseeing the rowing and trying his best not to look at the usually cheer filled blonde beside him.

When they reached the cavern they got out of the boats, walking through the caves and into the large cavern that held the treasure they had accumulated over the past years that they had been unable to use.

Arthur paused in the entrance to the large cavern, not realising Alfred was watching him. He sighed, allowing his stoic expression to fall as he watched his crew race around the treasure. They had waited so long for this…

He jumped as a hand slipped into his, gently squeezing it in reassurance. Looking round, his eyes widened as they met the dazzling blue of Alfred's. The blonde was looking at him with a small smile, such emotion in his eyes he thought he might burst.

"It's alright," he muttered reassuringly, squeezing the pirate's hand. "I understand."

Arthur just stared at him for a moment, his heart beating wildly and a strange feeling buzzing in his stomach, before his eyes narrowed and he swiped his hand away, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told the man before walking further into the cavern. It was a couple of seconds before he heard Alfred's footsteps following him.

He gulped. He didn't want to do this. Not if it would cost Alfred his life…

No! Why was he thinking like that? He was a pirate wasn't he? He should be relishing in spilling this man's blood. But then…why was it that, as he continued to climb the mound of gold and silver to get to the chest that rested on top, the faces of his crew saddened? Why was it that fear gripped him? Why?

He didn't know.

Eyes catching Francis, he frowned slightly. Maybe…what the man had said had been true?

"_You need not spill all his blood. One drop will do mon ami, and none of the crew would blame you for it,"_

He hated Francis for acting so superior…but what he said was true. There was nothing that said it needed to be a huge amount of blood. In all technicalities one drop would do…and there was no harm in trying. If it didn't work they could just spill it all.

Mind made up, he smirked; striding up to the chest with renewed vigour.

Alfred smiled wistfully as he noticed the change in attitude. It seemed the captain really _didn't _care if he died. But he would be alright. He would give his life to end this man's unhappiness, to get rid of the sadness and pain that plagued those green orbs. He didn't know why he felt the way that he did, why he would willingly give his life blood for this man he had only known for about a week.

But he would.

**xxx…xxx**

"What Code is Gilbert to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Antonio looked up at a disgruntled yet curious looking Lovino as he rowed the longboat through the catacombs of the island caves.

"Pirate's Code." He replied with one of his rare sighs. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

Lovino scoffed slightly, but his face held a tinge of worry. "No heroes amongst thieves, hu?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming to his face. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Lovino looked at him with a slack jaw. "That's not true. I am not fucking obsessed with treasure!"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, _mi __querido_." Antonio replied, shooting Lovino a look that, if the Italian had to describe it, he would call wistful, though that wasn't exactly what it was. Swiftly getting out of the boat as it hit the shore with a small scraping noise, Antonio avoided his eyes. Lovino glared at him, not entirely sure what he meant by either his words or that look, before getting out after the pirate captain; following him up a ridge of rock to see a gathering of people, pirates, standing among a sea of gold and jewels.

On top of the largest pile of jewels and rocks stood two blonde men, one slightly taller than the other. At first Lovino didn't know who they were but after a couple of seconds his eyes widened slightly as he recognised the taller.

It was Alfred.

He pursed his lips, glancing at Antonio and frowning. The bastard still had his happy go lucky smile on his face as he watched the pair in the middle. Lovino glared at him before turning back to the group of pirates before them.

The shorter blond turned, sweeping his arms out wide before addressing the men.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Arthur began, voice echoing through the cavern and met with roars of approval. "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," he paused to kick the lid from the chest, revealing hundreds of golden coins exactly like the one that now hung gently round Alfred's neck. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this one."

Lovino growled as Arthur pointed at Alfred's neck, moving to make towards them before being held back by a serious looking Antonio.

"Not yet," he told the boy before trailing his gaze back to the pirates. "We need to wait for the opportune moment."

Lovino stared at him in disbelief, taking in the determined expression on the pirate captain's face. "Opportune moment?" he hissed in annoyance, causing Antonio to look back at him with a small smile.

"_Si_ _mi __querido, _when the time comes, stay here. I will rescue your friend." He replied with a look on his face that Lovino had never seen there before. It was almost jealousy mixed with a little bit of sadness and regret…but why would he feel that?

"Eight hundred and eighty one we found but despaired of ever finding the last…" Arthur continued, oblivious to the pair watching him from the shadows.

"When the hell is that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Lovino asked, voice like venom as he thought back to the conversation in Tortuga. They had spoken about using him as a bargaining chip. Maybe that's really all he was to the pirate.

Antonio looked at him in surprise. "What makes you think that?" he asked, causing Lovino to look away, a small blush staining his cheeks. He remained silent, but there was a hurt frown on his face. Antonio sighed. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Please, stay here and let me handle this. It's not going to be easy to get that boy out of there,"

Lovino looked at him sharply, eyes widening in realisation as he looked into the pirates green eyes, filled with concern and a silent plea for the Italian to do as asked. Then his eyes narrowed.

He understood.

…

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Arthur cried, voice reverberating through Alfred's skull. He knew what was coming, and he was scared. But he wasn't going to show it. He was going to stand there like a man and let them take his blood to lift the curse. He wanted Arthur to be free.

"Us!" the crew replied, grinning madly as a whole.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Arthur continued, a small smirk coming to his face at the words. The smirk sent a jolt of pain through his chest. Did he really mean that little to the man?

"His!" the crew replied once again, this time a little bit more hesitant than the first; causing the blonde to smile sadly.

Taking a knife out of his belt, he raised it up before grabbing Alfred's wrist, causing the man to yelp slightly. Tugging the medallion from his neck, he placed it in Alfred's palm, causing him to look at the pirate in confusion.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone."

Then he slashed the man's palm, causing him to gasp slightly. "That's it?" he asked, causing Arthur to smile at him. A genuine smile only he could see.

"Waste not, want not." He replied with a small chuckle, causing Alfred to laugh softly as he let go of the medallion and let it fall. It landed in the chest with a clink, causing the cavern to fall eerily silent.

…

"No way bastard," Lovino hissed, causing Antonio to look at him in surprise. So intent on figuring out what the Italian meant though, he didn't notice when Lovino's arm swung round to smack him harshly on the back of his head with a small rock.

He blinked hazily before swaying, his eyes closing as he landed on the floor. Lovino looked down at the pirate captain with a small frown before sighing.

"Stay here," he instructed to the now unconscious man below him. "I'm not letting you get yourself hurt for me when you don't have to." He muttered before walking round the rocky wall of the cave.

He had realised the man's intentions. Antonio thought it was a suicide mission…or at least that it was highly dangerous. So he was going to do it himself, to protect Lovino. That wouldn't do.

He certainly wasn't the bravest of people but for some reason he just couldn't stand the thought of Antonio getting hurt. Seriously anyway. And so, this time, he would be brave. He would take care of his own problems.

_He_ would be the 'hero'.

…

"Did it work?" Tino asked, looking up at the Arthur and Alfred in confusion.

"I, like, totally don't feel any different."

"How do we tell?" Francis asked with furrowed eyebrows, eyes widening as a loud bang went off, his body jerking from the impact of taking a bullet from the pistol Arthur had aimed at his chest. He looked down slightly before sighing. "It didn't work mon ami. You are still no closer to getting me off your ship,"

Arthur cursed.

Then comprehension dawned.

"You're not dead."

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!"

"Alfred! Your brother, what was his name? Was your brother Feliciano Vargas?" Arthur asked, eyes boring into the man standing in front of him. The blonde's mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes wide a he took a step backwards from the fierce green eyes of the pirate captain.

"N-no." he stuttered, causing anger and hurt to spring into the pirate's eyes.

"Where are they? Those two boys in whose veins flows the blood of the Vargas family?" he bent to grasp the medallion back from the chest, "where is the one who gave you this? Where?" he asked sharply, a cold tone in his voice that caused Alfred to look at him, mouth agape. He said nothing, too shocked to reply, causing Arthur to growl. "You lied to me you wanker," he ground out, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I didn't realise-" Alfred tried, walking towards Arthur with his hands outstretched, but he was cut off by the pirate's sharp cry.

"_You lied to me!_ You said you understood but you never wanted to help me at all did you? Never! You just wanted to laugh at me like all the others, well, there you go; _laugh!_" he hissed, punching the man harshly across the face and causing him to fall down the hill of jewels to land in a heap on the floor.

What the other's said after that, Alfred wasn't sure. His mind had gone numb as he lay there. He had wanted to help Arthur, but he had failed. Not once had he realised that it had to be a specific person. He had just assumed they chose him because he actually had blood, not because of the fake name he had given them.

He supposed he should have been suspicious when they had found such interest in his 'name'. After all, it was only after that they had really shown an interest in _him_, rather than what he had possessed.

He sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the rocks beneath him. His head hurt again…and sleep seemed so relaxing and comfortable right now…

…

Lovino flinched as he watched Alfred land on the rock, hitting the ground harshly. He watched the boy gasp in pain, his eyes narrowing, before he made his way quickly towards his friend.

Using the confusion now making an uproar in the cavern, he made his way quietly to Alfred's side; covering the man's mouth in order to stop him from saying anything. Alfred jumped, before looking up at him with dazed eyes. They were uncomprehending pools of glazed blue, so unlike his usual sky-like orbs.

He pursed his lips before helping the man to his feet. After getting a disorientated Alfred upright and leaning on his shoulder's he turned to leave, pausing as something caught the corner of his eye.

It was the medallion. Swiftly, he picked it up, rubbing it between his fingers for a moment before pocketing it and dragging Alfred towards the boat. Placing his friend in the longboat he turned to look for Antonio.

He wasn't where Lovino had left him.

Panic flared inside him as he frantically searched the surrounding area. He was about to extend his search when a shout made him freeze, chilling him to the bone.

"He's taken the medallion! Get after him, you feckless pack of ingrates!"

He sucked in breath. There was no time. He needed to go; now.

Giving the cavern one last search and finding nothing, he cursed the pirate captain to the far reaches of hell before collecting all the pirates' oars and hurrying back over to his longboat.

He didn't want to leave the Spaniard…but he didn't have a choice. Alfred needed to leave or they would get caught.

So he left, the guilt in him growing with every stroke of his oars.

…

"Where are all the oars?" Toris asked as they scurried around the shore. There were none.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" came an order from somewhere to his left and he sighed slightly. He supposed he really should at least make it look like he was looking for them…though honestly he kind of just wanted Alfred to escape. He was a nice boy, and didn't deserve what was happening to him. Toris truly believed the boy had wanted to help.

Rounding a corner, his eyes widened as he came face to face with someone he never thought he would see again. "You!" he gasped, causing the other man to blink, taking in who was standing in front of him and smiling.

"Toris,"

"You're, like, supposed to be dead!" Feliks cried from behind him, coming quickly over and attracting most of the other pirate's attentions. Toris wasn't usually one for violence, but right then he could have hit the blonde he called his best friend.

Antonio frowned. "Am I not?" he asked in confusion before looking down at himself and raising his eyebrows. "Oh."

Beginning to move backwards slightly as he began to get his bearings back, he gulped as he bumped into what felt threatingly like a trio of pistols.

"Uh...Palulay? palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" he rambled, looking for the right words. Toris' eyes lit up as he realised what his former captain was trying to say.

"Parley?" he asked, trying to make it look like he was just trying to correct the man.

Antonio grinned widely. "Parley! That's the one. Parley!"

Arthur looked at the man in shock as he came through the crowd, arriving just in time to hear the Spaniard's last word. He growled.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!" he ground out, lifting his own pistol to the man's head. Antonio's grin widened as he took in the blonde captain before him; eyes flickering to the first mate standing to the side as he replied.

"That would be the French."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,  
>I had to keep that line in XD <strong>

**Well, I hope you liked this! I think it turned out alright. It was a bit of a bugger to write, but I actually have a proper plan now of what happened before, you know? All the back-story. Anyway, I hope you like it and continue to read and review! **

**Animeloveramy **

**Si, the back story is fairly impressive actually, as is the way the countries have grown to become there pirate colleagues, seems to be working well **

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory **

**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti **

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel and/or Ragetti**

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler**

**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate **

**Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Arthur growled slightly, cocking the pistol before turning his arm so that the gun was pointing at the Frenchman's head and firing it, knocking the man over and sending him sprawling on the floor.

He then turned it back on Antonio, but held it lower and less threateningly than he had before.

"Fuck!" Francis cursed from somewhere on the rocky floor. "That's the second time you have tried to kill me today captain!"

Arthur ignored him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Carriedo?"

"Well, there was this-" Antonio started before Arthur cut across him.

"Never mind," he sighed, finally lowering his pistol. "How did you manage to get off that island in the end then?"

"You know, there's this story going round about sea turtles...but there's a much simpler explanation," Antonio replied with a large, cheeky grin. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"_Si, mi amigo_. I'm Captain Antonio Carriedo."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I possibly forget?"

"I dunno mate. Maybe you're losing your memory in your old age and cursed state."

The blonde captain growled, lifting his pistol back to the other captain's head. "I _will_ use this," He spat, causing a sly smirk to slip onto Antonio's face.

"The boy's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked, a small amount of sympathy shining through his sly expression. As much as he disliked the man in front of him, he never liked to see people in such a way. He was a pirate, sure, but he wasn't _heartless_.

Pain flashed across Arthur's face at the mention of Alfred, but it was quickly smothered by his usual stoic expression. "You know whose blood we need?" he asked carefully, watching Antonio's grin widen.

"I know whose blood you need." He replied, looking up at Arthur with an expression that clearly said 'so what you gunna do about it, eh?'

It infuriated the blonde. But they needed that blood. They needed to be free.

"What exactly is it you want?" he asked, apprehensive of the answer. He became even more apprehensive when Antonio's grin turned almost feral.

"I want either The Pearl or enough un-cursed gold to buy myself a ship the same as the one I lost. But most importantly I want my crew back, if they should wish to return to me," the brunette replied, no longer smiling. Arthur sighed slightly.

"You can have your crew, they were very useful to me but have always seemed not quite loyal. But I want the Vargas boy you have found before we agree anything about gold, because you sure as hell aren't getting my ship."

The grin came back to Antonio's face. "We are in agreement then?" he asked, holding out his hand to shake. Arthur eyed it wearily for a moment before sighing and putting his gun away and grasping the other man's hand.

"Tell me who."

**xxx…xxx**

Alfred had pretty much gotten his bearings back by the time they reached the Interceptor. Frowning slightly, he looked down at the Italian next to him.

Lovino had been quiet for the entirety it had taken for him to row the small boat out of the caverns and towards the large ship floating in the shallows. He had recognised the ship as the Interceptor as soon as he had seen it…but he had no idea how they had found him. Surely the navy had no way of finding this island, or knowing this was where they were going to be heading for that matter.

He bet his brother was worried.

In fact, it was only that, the Italian sitting next to him and the threat of death if he returned that stopped him from throwing himself out of the longboat and swimming back to throw himself into Arthur's arms. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to make it all better. He wanted to _help_.

But he had lost his chance. The one they really needed was Lovino, but after this mess there was no way the pirates would let his friend live. They might even have thought it another lie.

He sighed as they reached the side of the ship, attaching the ropes thrown to them to the side of the longboat before it was pulled up. So busy was he making sure the ropes were secure, he didn't realise who was pulling them up until they arrived up top and jumped onto the deck.

"Not more pirates," Alfred muttered with a small gulp as he looked around at the band of men standing around them.

"Welcome aboard, Mr Jones." Came a voice from the side. It was a voice he vaguely recognised and his eyes widened as he looked round to see the speaker.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert ignored his startled question, turning to Lovino who was standing quietly beside him. "Hey toy boy. Where's Toni?"

Alfred frowned. "Who's Toni?"

Lovino looked at them with a half-hearted glare. "He…fell behind." He replied hesitantly, before looking away slightly and walking off. Alfred looked at Gilbert's small frown for a moment before trailing quickly after the Italian.

Gilbert watched them leave before sighing. "Keep to the code," He ordered sadly, nodding at Elizaveta before wandering off with a hand over his face.

Elizaveta sighed slightly before dishing out the orders that would get the ship moving. They needed to get away from there before the pirates came out. They needed as much of a head start as possible.

…

"Do you have any bandages?" Alfred asked Lovino as they sat in the captain's cabin. The blonde had told his friend what had happened since his capture, only missing out how strong his feelings for the other captain had become.

Lovino sighed. "Here," he replied, handing the man a strip of cloth from one of the boxes on the side. It wasn't the best but it would do the job. Alfred thanked him before wrapping his hand in the white fabric. Lovino watched him for a moment.

"You said you gave Kirkland my name as yours. Why?" he asked, startling Alfred slightly. The blonde shrugged slightly before wincing as he over tightened the bandage.

"I don't know." He replied. "I didn't want to give my name in case they wanted to make money from me and yours was the fist one that popped into my head."

Lovino sighed before taking out the medallion he had picked up before and looking at it intently.

"It's yours," Alfred said, cutting into his thoughts.

"I thought so. I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my brother. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Lovino asked, his voice calm but his eyes narrowed.

"I was afraid that you were a pirate. You would have been killed for it." Alfred replied sadly, causing Lovino to sigh slightly. He hadn't the energy to get angry anymore.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my brother's blood. My blood. Antonio knew. It's the only reason he helped me really."

Alfred looked at him. "Antonio? Antonio Carriedo?"

"_Si_," Lovino replied before slamming the medallion down on the table.

There was a silence.

"Did…did you…_like_ him?" Alfred asked quietly, causing Lovino to look up at him sharply, face flushing.

"No!" he denied, but Alfred smiled sadly; the flush on the Italian's face telling him otherwise.

"And where is he now?"

Lovino looked at him open mouthed. "He-he…I left him. He vanished, but I needed to get you out."

"And your worried about him right?"

Lovino glared at him for a moment before sighing slightly and nodding slowly.

"I can't help but wonder if he's dead, alive or…whether it's my fault. I don't know. I just hope he's not dead, the bastard."

**xxx…xxx**

"I thought you were going to tell me the damned bastard's name?" Arthur asked, irritated as he watched a happy-go-lucky Antonio reminisce with his crew. The brunette broke of his conversation with Toris and Feliks and turned to look at Arthur; his mouth in a delicate 'o' shape.

"Did I not? Oh."

Arthur growled in growing irritation. "No you didn't, you wanker!"

"Chill out Kirky~! You need to loosen up~!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Arthur ground out, causing Antonio to laugh.

"And that's why I always continued to~!" he replied, laughing harder as Arthur's face began to flush beet red.

"Shut up you bloody bastard," he muttered. "Just because I saved you that one time does not mean I won't kill you now."

Antonio sobered up, looking at the blonde with a small, sad smile. "Did I ever properly thank you for that?"

Arthur folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "No, you didn't."

"Well then, thank you very much~!" the Spaniard chirped happily, causing Arthur to look at him with a small blush, unsure of exactly what to say.

"You're welcome."

"Captain," came a cry from above, where Tino was sat on the side of the crows nest with a telescope. "We're coming up on the Interceptor."

Arthur looked up at him before looking in the direction the Finnish man was pointing, getting out his own telescope to focus on the large navel ship in front of them.

"I'm having a thought here, Arthur," Antonio started with a semi panicked look, positioning himself in front of the blonde's telescope and causing the man to look at him in exasperation. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, _si_? What say you to that?"

Arthur looked at him with an expression that seemed to be asking 'are you an idiot?'

"You know Antonio…that's the kind of attitude that allowed The Esperanza De La Gloria to sink. People are easy to search when they're dead." He said snidely before turning to Berwald. "Lock him in the brig. We don't need any distractions."

Antonio looked at the man sharply. "What about Alfred? He's on that ship too you know."

Arthur flinched slightly before glowering at him fiercely. But there was sadness behind the fire in his eyes.

"I don't care about that wanker anymore!" the blonde snarled, before turning away and continuing in a slightly softer tone. "He betrayed me."

Antonio frowned. "Are you sure he betrayed you? Or did_ you_ actually betray _him_?"

Arthur looked up at him in shock before his eyes narrowed in anger. "Get him out of my sight," he spat, turning away to look at the Interceptor as Berwald roughly pushed Antonio down the stairs towards the brig.

**xxx…xxx**

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got," Gilbert's voice rang through the air as Alfred entered the flurry of the deck.

"What's happening?" he asked as he watched the crew racing around.

"The Black Pearl," Elizaveta growled as she struggled with the steering wheel. "She's gaining on us."

Alfred stuck his head over the edge, eyes widening when he saw the black sails of Arthur's ship. Then he turned back to the woman at the wheel. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" he told her causing her to glare at him.

"You tell them that after they've caught us, yeah?" she remarked back. He frowned at her slightly, and cursed himself when his heart sped up slightly in excitement at the thought.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" he asked.

"Aye…" Elizaveta replied, not sure where he was going with this. But Alfred hadn't lived with his brother all his life for nothing.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gilbert grinned. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!"

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

…

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." Arthur called out watching as his orders were carried out. A small smirk came to his face as he revelled in the thrill of the chase.

"Captain," came a voice from behind him, and he turned to see Berwald standing behind him with his usual stoic expression.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The prisoner is complaining of a leak."

Arthur raised one of his large eyebrows. "Really?" he asked, disbelievingly.

Berwald nodded.

"Ignore him," Arthur instructed before turning back to look at the Interceptor. "In fact, better yet, gag him."

He _would_ get that medallion.

…

As Lovino stepped out of the cabin, he stepped into chaos.

Men were running around all over the place, chucking barrels and other non essentials overboard. He looked around in confusion, eyes widening when he spotted the large black sailed ship that was quickly gaining on them, oars sticking out of the side.

Then he looked down as a couple of men came past him with a large cannon, stopping them with his foot. "We're going to need that," he told them with a dark smirk etched into his features.

Elizaveta groaned. "It was a good plan up till now."

"Gilbert!" Lovino yelled as he made his way towards the group standing by the wheel. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Elizaveta hissed, looking around at where more of the men were throwing stuff overboard in a futile effort to outrun The Black Pearl.

"Anything," he snarled back. "Everything! All we have left."

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before looking back at the ship following them and sighing.

"Load the guns!" he commanded. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

After making sure they were carrying out his orders, he turned to watch The Black Pearl for a couple of minutes. Then he looked back at them with a worried frown on his face.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Silence reined for a moment, before Alfred spoke up, looking at them intently. "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

They looked at him.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Lovino agreed, eyes raking the other ship.

"You're daft boy! You both are!" Elizaveta growled, throwing herself at the wheel as she fought against the rough currents.

"Daft like Toni!" Gilbert replied with a growing grin. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

As the men scrabbled around, preparing to lower the anchor, Lovino could feel himself beginning to grin. This had to work, he knew it would. Then he would be able to rescue Antonio…so long as he was still alive.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,  
>Ok, well, I hope you like this. I think it's going to be VERY different now. Should be fun, no? Also, I'd like to ask for your opinions for a Beauty and the Beast parody with Italy being Belle and Germany being the Beast. The idea's inspired by a video on Youtube. If anyone wants to see it, let me know and I'll send it to you. I think it could be fun, but I wanted to know if anyone might be interested. I probably won't be starting it till after I have pretty much finished this and Stars are Magical! But, like I said, I just wanted to see interest. So yeah, review?<br>Animeloveramy **

**Yeah, whomever got her on this parody thing I blame you...  
>AnimeAiedail<strong>

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory **

**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti **

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel and/or Ragetti**

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler**

**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate **

**Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…and, there are some references to uh…sex/attempted rape kinda stuff. Don't worry though, its nothing explicit or, you know, bad…it's just there so I thought I'd warn you. I think this might turn out to be a very high rated T if it doesn't turn into an M…though I don't think it will go that far (and certainly not in this chapter). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Authors note – I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who are reading this story. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts and an especially big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you. You guys make my life. **_

**oxo…oxo**

"Let go!" Alfred cried as the Interceptor tried to turn, the dropped anchor causing it to swing round towards The Black Perl. Elizaveta let go of the wheel with a small squeak, grabbing hold of the man's arm in an attempt to stay upright as the ship almost went horizontal as it swung.

Alfred grasped a rope, gritting his teeth slightly as he tried to keep himself and her up.

"They're clubhauling!" Arthur growled as he watched the other ship's harsh turn. "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

"Hard to port!" came the reply as the order was followed through. Arthur sneered at the other ship as they moved to be side by side. There was a pause as the two crew's looked at each other.

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly in pain as he spotted Alfred, standing next to the wheel with a girl hanging off his arm. He watched as the boy turned to the girl, muttering something to her that caused her to nod slightly and let go of him; instead grasping hold of the wheel.

Then blue met green.

Arthur gasped slightly at the pure hurt he saw in the boy's eyes, his usual sparkly blue dulled. Alfred smiled slightly before looking away, his fringe blocking his eyes from view. The captain frowned. What was wrong with the boy? It was _him _who was supposed to be hurting, not Alfred. Alfred had betrayed _him_.

His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fire!" he commanded, before hearing a similar cry come from the other ship.

Then all hell was let loose.

Cannons were being fired from all over the place and explosions rocked both ships as they took hits from the many guns all over the place. Men were screaming, both in bloody murder and in agonised pain.

…

Antonio sighed slightly, as the ship rocked again.

He had never really liked solving things through violence first. He had always preferred to talk before killing, and only killed if that was the last option. Arthur, he knew, was completely different.

It hadn't taken him long to escape his bounds and un-gag himself, though he suspected Arthur hadn't expected any different; he had always been good at escaping ropes. Metal bars, however, were a bit harder.

He was just contemplating the best way in which to attempt to free himself when there was an explosion of wood and debris just above his head. Eyes wide, he turned to examine the hole before turning to where the lock of the cell door had once been.

It had been blown to smithereens.

A small smile worked its way onto his face as he gently pushed the metal door open, setting out into the rest of the ship.

After searching a couple of rooms and finding nothing much of interest, he made his way to what seemed to be some sort of treasury, but not of actual treasure. No, it looked more like it was filled with memorabilia.

He grinned. He had always known the man had been a sappy old thing, but keeping things for every one of his conquests? That wasn't something he had been expecting. There were a couple of tattered flags, a pistol here and there. But the thing that caught his eye was in the corner of the room, propped up against the wall.

His grin widened as he walked over to it, touching the object as if greeting an old friend. The ship rocked again and a wicked smirk came to his face.

With hardly any effort at all, he swung his giant battle axe onto his shoulder, relishing the feel of his old weapon.

This, was going to be fun.

…

"We could really use a few more ideas right now," Gilbert grunted as he braced against the impact of another cannon hitting the ship.

"Your turn," Alfred replied gruffly as he lifted the gun in his hand to shoot someone on the other ship, pausing when he saw it was Francis. He lowered the gun. They couldn't die anyways, so what was the point?

"We need us a devil's dowry." The albino continued, glancing at Lovino.

"We'll give them _him_," was Elizaveta's reply, cocking a gun and pointing it at Alfred's head, a hand around his throat. Lovino shook his head.

"He's not what they're after." He said before freezing, eyes widening as he looked up at Alfred.

"The medallion," gasped the blonde, causing Lovino to look at him with wide eyes. The Italian growled before turning to stalk back to the cabin where he had left the medallion.

Ignoring the sounds of the other crew beginning to board the ship, he dashed into the cabin and grasped the medallion. It had fallen to the floor in all the commotion, but he found it easily.

He arrived at the door just in time to see a cannon ball smash through the main mast of the Interceptor. His eyes widened as the large wooden pole swayed before beginning to fall; falling towards him. Taking rushed steps back into the cabin, he ducked under the table and covered his head as the whole place rattled around him, the large crash of the mast hitting the cabin's roof rushing right through him.

When the sound stopped, he let out a breath of relief before getting out from under the table to see the damage.

Thankfully there seemed to be minimal damage to the roof, but the door he needed to use to get out…was completely blocked. He cursed, walking over to where the large wooden pole was covering the way out. There were small gaps either side, but they had only enough room for his arm to fit through.

"Hey!" he cried out in frustration, hoping to get someone's attention. "Hey! In here you god damned bastards!"

"Why hello there _mon ami_!" a French accented voice came from somewhere to his right and he stiffened, looking at the blonde man he knew with great certainty was not on the Interceptor's crew. "You need help?"

Lovino glared at him silently, weary.

"Oh, come on little one, I won't bite!"

Lovino scoffed before pushing against the mast again. The Frenchman just watched him with a small smirk before his eyes widened when he spotted what was in the Italian's left hand.

"What have we here?" he asked slyly, using Lovino's distressed and distracted state to free the medallion from his hand. "_Merci_!" he told the spluttering boy before laughing slightly and walking away, leaving Lovino still stuck behind the mast; cursing the Frenchman to oblivion.

…

Antonio grinned as he swung his great battle axe through the cursed pirates, being able to maim them for a while even though he couldn't kill them.

As he reached the deck, he looked around, smirking slightly as he caught sight of Arthur fighting Toris. The young man wasn't always very brave, but he was loyal, and having his newly found captain put in the brig would have likely pissed the young man off. The blonde head of Feliks watched from the side, amusement written on his face.

The rest of the two ships were in equal chaos, but as he looked around he found that he was unable to find the one person he really wanted to see.

He didn't know why Lovino had hit him around the head and knocked him unconscious…but he planned on finding out. What was highest on his list of priorities at the moment, though, was making sure the boy was alive and well.

Taking out a man with his axe, he grasped the rope said man had been holding and swung across to the other ship. Seeing he was about to land next to Alfred he sighed slightly, before frowning as he noticed the man sneaking up behind the blonde.

Then a smirk came to his face and he swung his axe out to the side.

"Duck!" he yelled at the blonde, who looked up with widening eyes before proceeding to do as he was instructed, hitting the deck as Antonio landed beside him; axe flying through the air where his head used to be before crashing into the other man's chest.

"Toni!" came a cry from his right, and he looked round to see Gilbert. He grinned at the man, clasping the man's hand.

"Uh, thanks," Alfred interrupted hesitantly, causing Antonio to look at him in surprise. Then he smiled.

"You're very welcome _mi amigo_. I can't have a friend of the dear captain Kirkland being killed now could I?"

Alfred winced. "Not a friend anymore apparently."

Antonio sighed slightly before looking around and frowning. "Where's Lovi?" he asked, causing Alfred to look at him with curious eyes.

"He went to get the medallion," the blonde replied, causing a start of terror to flow through the Spaniard.

"And where was the medallion?" he asked.

"In the…" Alfred started, turning towards where the captain's cabin used to be before trailing off as he spotted the mast fallen on top of it. "…captain's quarters," he finished at a whisper. Antonio's blood ran cold.

"Lovino!" he whispered in panic, taking off across the deck. Not even bothering to look at who was attacking him, he swung and dived at anyone who tried to stop him. When he finally reached the cabin he couldn't help the wave of relief that rolled over him as he saw Lovino's terror filled face.

He was alive.

"Lovi!" he called out, causing the Italian to look at him.

"Antonio!" he gasped, for once not complaining about the name. The pirate made his way quickly to the boy's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the Italian worriedly.

"I'm-" he licked his lips "I'm fine."

"Good," Antonio replied before looking up at the mast and thinking of how to remove it, but Lovino's voice broke though his concentration.

"Someone stole the medallion. You need to go and get it. Leave me, god damn it!"

Antonio looked up, green eyes meeting hazel. He could see worry, frustration and guilt in those orbs, and it pained him. He smiled at the Italian, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing he thumb across it softly. His smile widened slightly at the look of surprise on the other man's face, his lips forming a small 'o' shape and his eyes wide.

"I'm not going to leave you Lovino; not for millions of medallions."

Lovino blinked, stunned into silence. Antonio's calloused hands tingled against his skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It was all he could do not to lean into the touch, and it was that thought that snapped him out of it.

A frown appeared on his face and he could feel himself heating up as he pulled back, slapping the Spaniard's hand away and spluttering slightly.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" he managed to get out through his spluttering, but it only made Antonio chuckle slightly.

"You've gone red Lovi~! Just like a little tomato~!" he cooed, causing Lovino to redden further.

"I'm not a tomato!" he growled, before looking away. Antonio just smiled.

"Of course not, _mi querido_," he replied before pulling back and once again inspecting the mast. He took in the wood for a moment before looking at his large battle axe. Slowly, an idea began to form in his mind and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Stand back _mi tomate_," he told Lovino ("_I just told you I'm not a bloody tomato you idiot!_") before lifting his axe and swinging it.

**xxx…xxx**

Alfred grunted slightly as he punched the pirate who had just attacked him in the face.

He had never really been a fan of violence, hence why he had never joined the navy, and didn't like the fact that right now all of it could be stopped so simply. And yet, it was so complicated. Did it have to be?

He sighed slightly before looking up at the other ship. It seemed to be in fairly good condition, the cannons of the Interceptor having not done a huge amount of damage. But then, how could they have really; armed with knives and forks?

He sighed slightly, before he paused in his musings; instead focusing on the blonde head of Francis eagerly climbing back from The Interceptor to The Pearl. He frowned. Why would the Frenchman be going that way? Unless…he had the medallion.

He looked round at where Antonio had just reached the captain's cabin. If Lovino was stuck in there then it would have been easy for the blonde to take the medallion from him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Alfred made up his mind.

Racing forwards in a mad dash, he made a flying leap onto one of the ropes that went between the two ships. The momentum he had gathered carried him to the deck of the Pearl, startling Arthur who was one of the only ones left on it; the rest having made the jump over to the Interceptor in order to search for the medallion. Toris was tied up behind him, but seemed to be ok.

"Alfred," he gasped in surprise, causing the taller blonde to look at him. There was an expression of surprise on the Englishman's face, but Alfred kept his own expression distant. Barely looking at Arthur, he scanned the deck for Francis before spotting the Frenchman making his way quickly towards Arthur.

Alfred gritted his teeth slightly as he spotted what was in the other blonde's hand. It was the medallion, exactly like he suspected.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled, surprising Arthur as he raced towards Francis. The Frenchman spotted him at the last minute, his eyes widening in the split second before they collided. Alfred landed on top of the man with a thud, his hand going straight for the medallion.

But Francis proved himself to be stronger than he looked, wrestling Alfred away from it before flipping them so that he was straddling the younger man's hips and holding Alfred's hands above his head. Alfred blushed slightly at their position, causing Francis to smirk as he lent down so far that their lips were almost touching, warm breath tickling his face.

"Did you really think you could win against me boy?" the Frenchman asked, his voice more sinister than Alfred had ever heard before. He shivered slightly in fear as Francis moved one of his hands away from where Alfred's were being held and running a finger seductively across his chin before letting it trail down his chest, tracing round Alfred's nipples through his shirt before continuing downwards.

He sucked in a breath as the Frenchman began to play with the top of his trousers, staring at him wide eyed but unable to do anything as lithe fingers teased the skin of his navel. The smirk widened and their noses bumped as he got even closer. "Maybe I should punish you, no?"

Alfred gulped and closed his eyes, trying to get his face as far away as possible but only succeeding in turning it slightly to the side. His breath was harsh and panicky as the Frenchman's fingers began to move even further south below his trousers.

The man jumped at the gunshot that sounded just above his head, but relief flooded him as the weight that had been on top of him fell to the side and the wandering fingers were pulled away. He let out a sigh of relief before opening his eyes to see a furious looking Arthur standing over him with pistol in his hand. The captain looked at him for a moment before looking down at the Frenchman, expression twisting as he kicked the blonde in disgust.

Alfred sat up slowly, trembling slightly as he tried to pull himself back together. After taking several breaths he sat up further, jumping slightly as his hands hit something cold. Looking down at it, his eyes widened. It was the medallion.

He picked it up slowly, rubbing a thumb across it before looking up at Arthur who was looking down at him with a saddened expression. He then looked around at Francis who was groaning slightly as he lay on the floor, a shot wound to the back of the head struggling to heal.

His eyes narrowed slightly. He had thought that man as his friend…yet he had tried to…tried to…do _that _to him. Something told him that, if Arthur hadn't intervened, he would have gone through with it too, battle or no.

He shuddered before jumping again, this time at the hand that appeared in front of his face. Blinking owlishly, he followed it up to where two green orbs were staring at him. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what Arthur was going to do. But when the pirate tipped his head upwards, a small smile came to his face and he grasped the hand with his own.

Arthur nodded slightly before pulling the younger man to his feet, his lips tilted ever so slightly upwards in a small smile. They didn't let go of each other's hands, even as Alfred arrived on his feet. Looking at him for a moment, Alfred came to a decision. He smiled wider before raising the hand with the medallion in up and in front of the shorter man's face.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said softly.

Arthur blinked slightly in surprise before raising his hand to take the medallion from Alfred, whole body shivering as his skin brushed the taller man's. The pirate studied the medallion for a moment before clutching it in his hand, whole body shaking with suppressed emotion.

He then looked up at Alfred, eyes widening when he realised how close they were.

"A-Alfred-" he stuttered, causing the blonde to smile sadly.

"I'm sorry I lied about my name. I didn't realise the name was important, I just thought you needed blood. Any blood."

Arthur shivered again as the man's warm breath fluttered over his face. "Then," he licked his lips, not missing the way Alfred's eyes flickered to them before returning to his eyes. "Then why did you choose the name Vargas?"

Alfred chuckled softly. "Lovino Vargas is my friend. His name was the first that came to mind at the time."

Arthur was silent, but sighed slightly as Alfred squeezed their still joined hands. That had been all it was? Just that small misunderstanding had caused this little battle; a battle that could have been prevented if he had listened to Alfred.

It seemed he _was_ the one in the wrong after all.

He looked up, their faces still close. He leaned in still further, brushing their noses together before hesitating slightly, eyes hooded and his hand that wasn't in Alfred's hovering in the air by the man's cheek.

Alfred's eyes widened as the pirate captain leaned in towards him, their faces so close. His heart thudded in his chest as the man didn't move except to brush his nose against Alfred's. He shook, the action reminding him too much of what Francis had just been doing. The thought made him panic and he pulled back, causing Arthur's eyes to widen and a flush to start on his face.

The captain looked down, taking a step back and ripping his hand out of Alfred's as he stuttered apologies while Alfred pulled himself back together. The younger man looked at him in sadly, pain tearing through his chest as he realised what he had just done.

He hadn't wanted to pull back, but the pause had caused the memories to surface. Listening to Arthur it was obvious the man thought it was because Alfred didn't like him. His eyes narrowed slightly in determination and he took a step forwards, yanking the Englishman's head up before crashing their lips together.

Arthur's eyes widened in complete shock as he froze under Alfred's touch. But he soon began to relax, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands coming up to wrap themselves around Alfred's neck and into his hair.

Alfred smiled into the kiss, biting softly down onto the Englishman's lip as he asked for entrance. Arthur complied and soon their tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony.

Francis watched the pair with a small smile.

They were brilliant for each other, just as he had known. He hadn't expected the shot to the head to be so painful, but he was glad his idea had worked. Not that he wouldn't have minded sex with Alfred, but he much preferred it when both partners were willing participants. Besides, Alfred was much better suited for Arthur.

His smile widened.

"Gents," be muttered to himself in amusement. "It seems our hope is restored."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader  
>wow. That was a long chapter. I think I love it though, I really do XD anyways, so because I cant think of any real way of continuing this in the same way as pirates of the Caribbean does anymore without it becoming a bit of a let down ending, I thought it might be a good idea to add Becket in now, but change his character a little bit. That would also give me a way to introduce Feli, as the Dutchman and Davy Jones wouldn't exist. I think I have a pretty good idea of how that could work, but I wanted to make sure people didn't think it was a really stupid thing to do, you know? So yeah, I gave you fluffy goodness in this chapter; surely you can give me a review, si? ;)<br>Animeloveramy **

**Fluffy? Positively citrus, now all tell her you want a boy/girl lemon- you know you wanna :P  
>AnimeAiedail<strong>

**Uh…no. WE ALL LOVE YOAI! Right? ;D  
>Animeloveramy <strong>

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner  
>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory **

**Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg **

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti **

**Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel and/or Ragetti**

**Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg **

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler**

**England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate **

**Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…see authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**_Authors note: ok kids, this is where it gets complicated. There will additional characters arriving now, and the plot for Pirates of the Caribbean originally, will be pretty much _gone. _Like, properly. So, yeah…enjoy!_**

**oxo…oxo**

Matthew sighed, looking around him as he took in the hustle and bustle of the large naval ship he was currently standing on the deck of.

He had finally managed to get out onto the open ocean after several days of trying to figure out where to begin their search. All the hassle had exasperated him; although he was technically in the highest command there, he couldn't do anything drastic without the support of some of the lesser men underneath him. Roderich was all for just following the Interceptor…but others were unsure, Matthew included.

He had known it would be his best bet but there was something in him that stopped him. Something that wouldn't, _couldn't_, follow a pirate ship. His fear increased and he hated it. He hated feeling such fear towards something, anything. Most of all he hated feeling such fear for the thing he was supposed to be strong against.

He took in a deep breath.

They were on the water now. They were moving, actually doing something productive. It was a refreshing change.

He frowned slightly as a smell reached his nose. It was the smell of gunpowder and burning wood. He turned his head to where the smell was coming from, travelling on the sea breeze. He only had to wait about a minute before the young boy sat in the crows nest let out a cry that got everyone's attention.

"Pirates! There's a pirate ship attacking a navel ship!"

Matthew raced to the bow of the ship, leaning over the side in order to try and get a look at what the boy was seeing. He could just see the outline of the two ships in the distance. His eyes narrowed.

"Full speed ahead!" he ordered, "prepare for battle!" then he turned to the boy, shouting up at him in hopes he would hear. "Can you see which navel ship it is? What is her name?"

The boy was silent for a moment, and Matthew could just make him out placing the telescope back to his eye. "Uh…it's the Interceptor sir!"

His eyes widened. "What? Then what's the pirate ship?"

"Sir…it has black sails sir."

Mathew pursed his lips and looked at the two dots in the distance. Alfred was likely to be over there, but he didn't know the condition he would be in. He knew the ship with black sails, the Black Pearl, was the one he had originally been on…but that meant nothing with the Interceptor involved too.

For the first time in his life, Matthew hoped that Lovino and that pirate Antonio were the ones coming out on top. They were the two most likely to care for Alfred. If Alfred was with them, he was safe. Well,safe_r_ anyway.

_Well,_ he thought grimly, _it's about time we found out, isn't it_.

**xxx…xxx**

The man that stood at the bow of his large 'trading' ship smiled.

His light blonde, almost white, hair danced in the sea breeze and his violet eyes sparkled in the reflections of the sun on the sea. He was a tall man with wide shoulders, the long coat he wore only managing to make him seem all the bigger; his cream coloured scarf flying out behind him.

He was a great power on the sea, head of the largest trading company in the world; that he knew. But he searched for something that would make him all the more powerful. Something that would make him and his crew…indestructible.

He had been following one half of that power, travelling across the sea with an annoying blonde man and a rather quick ship…but he had heard tell lately that the other half of the treasure was becoming more available with him, along with a second version of the first half.

It had been several years ago that he had learned of the power of the 'cursed' Aztec gold. That idiot pirate Kirkland had found it, taken it and gotten himself turned into a zombie; his crew unable to be killed. At first he had scoffed, thought the boy an idiot. But then he had heard the way to reverse its effects.

The blood of a Vargas.

His eyes glittered at the thought of what he had realised then. By stealing the Aztec gold, you became 'cursed' with immortality. With the blood of a Vargas, it was released. If you had both…you could be unstoppable. And he _would_ be unstoppable.

But with the gold still split apart, there was no way of breaking the curse. So he went after the Vargas instead, chasing the stupid Italian and his German friend across the ocean. But the boy's ship was much faster than his and he had been unable to catch him.

Recently, though, he had heard tell that not only was Kirkland on the last piece of gold, there was a second Vargas boy. A brother. One that was already in the heat of things and unable to run away.

He had sensed an opportunity, and he had taken it.

So now he was charging towards the Isla de Muerta, the island of the dead being where the pirates had last been reported. He _would_ get the treasure, and he _would_ get that boy. _Either_ boy.

His smile widened.

As soon as the younger Vargas and his German keeper realised he was no longer on their tail, they would come after him. This he knew well…especially when they caught wind of what and _who_ he was going after.

A small chuckle left his lips and he turned to walk across the deck, hands fastened behind his back as he surveyed his hard working crew. A couple of them looked up as he passed before quickly looking back down in terror. They worked out of fear, but they followed him out of lust for power.

He _was_ power, the embodiment of it, and he would become greater and more powerful than any other man on the sea. There would be no stopping him then, and he smiled sweetly; the promise of death pouring from him.

He would get what he wanted, no matter what it took.

**xxx…xxx**

"Shit Antonio! I think you almost lopped my head off!"

"I did tell you to get back Lovi~!"

"No you didn't you bastard; you told some fuckass _tomato_ to get back! And don't call me Lovi! My name is Lovino! Lo-vi-no!"

Antonio pouted.

"But Lovi is so much cuter!"

Lovino fastened him with a hard glare.

The pair were racing across the deck of the sinking Interceptor, the chaos around them being ignored in favour of the bickering they were taking part in.

"That is not the point! Seriously, shouldn't we be paying more attention to the fact that _the fucking boat is sinking_!"

"It's a ship Lovi, not a boat," came the Spaniard's reply, causing the Italian to growl loudly, speeding up in his running as a loud crack sounded from his left.

"_Who car_-!" he yelped, cut off as his foot hit what he had thought was solid wood but was, in fact, floating on seawater in a hole of the deck. His eyes widened comically and he let out a strangled yell as he fell through the hole and into the water that was filling the ship.

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled from a little further back, emerald eyes wide in horror as he watched the boy sink. Falling to his knees beside the hole he searched the black waters, but could see nothing. Panicking, he stuck his arm into the hole, searching for the young brunette that had turned his world up side down. "Come on Lovino…" he muttered as he waved his arm around in the water, heart leaping as a hand smacked into his. He latched onto it fiercely, relief flowing through him as a second hand clasped his own along with the first one and he pulled the man up out of the water and onto his lap.

The Italian sucked in breath before coughing harshly, blinking his eyes open before looking up at Antonio. He opened his mouth slightly before closing it again, still in shock at being pulled under as he gazed into the captain's brilliant emerald orbs. Then he looked around and the situation came back to him.

Cursing, he scrambled out of the Spaniards lap. "Come on _idiota_! We need to get off this fucking ship!"

Antonio blinked before pulling himself up off the wooden floor and following Lovino to the side, where they both grabbed hold of one of the ropes connecting the two ships and swinging from the sinking Interceptor to the getting-ready-to-flee Black Pearl. They landed on the deck roughly, Lovino falling to his knees, trembling at the shock that hadn't entirely worn off.

"Get us out of here God damn it!" came a familiar voice from the other end of the ship. "I don't want the Black Pearl following her down!"

Antonio looked up, seeing the blonde captain making demands of his crew with an overexcited Alfred following him around like a little lost puppy. He smiled at the sight. It seemed they had made up. Then he turned to watch the sinking Interceptor getting increasingly further away. He sighed.

"That's the second time I've had to watch my ship sink," he groaned, causing Lovino to snort.

"Well, this time it was your own fault, bastard," he told the man, pulling himself back to his feet with shaky legs. Antonio frowned.

"I needed to get you out! It wasn't my fault the mast took out half of the end of the ship when it fell."

Lovino snorted again and looked away, deciding it best to just ignore the Spanish man.

"Lovino!" came a shout from behind, and the pair turned to see Alfred walking towards them, a grin on his face. "You're alright!"

Lovino nodded, a small smile coming to his face at his friends relived tone. Antonio frowned slightly as he watched the pair begin to chat. Lovino never smiled like that at him. Never spoke to him with such kindness. It caused his chest to throb painfully and he had to turn away.

"Captain!" was the shout from the crow's nest that alerted the entire crew of the newest problem. "There's a navel ship sailing towards us at speed!"

Arthur looked up at the blonde boy. "How far away?"

"Not far, they're definitely heading for us!"

"Peter! What's its name?" anther shout added itself to the mix, and the small blonde boy in the crows nest looked down at the man who had spoken before raising his telescope to his eyes again and squinting harshly in the direction the ship was.

"Its…The Dauntless," he called back, causing Alfred, Lovino and Antonio to look round in recognition at the speck of a ship that was quickly getting closer.

"Brother," Alfred breathed, before racing off towards Arthur. "You have to let me get on that ship!" he said hurriedly, causing Arthur to frown.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Alfred rolled his eyes slightly before smiling.

"Because my brother is on that ship and he'll be so worried about me! If I go over there and tell him I'm fine and that I want to travel with you he'll stop hunting for me."

Arthur did look entirely convinced, but he nodded slowly. "You may take a longboat out to meet him. He and one other are the only navel personnel I will allow upon this ship, understand?"

Alfred grinned before kissing the man quickly on the lips and heading over to where Toris and Feliks were already preparing a longboat. Arthur blushed fiercely before looking away in embarrassment; a small, embarrassed frown on his face.

Lovino smirked slightly as he watched the interchange. He was pleased that the pair had 'made up', as Alfred had called it when speaking to him earlier. It looked like a lot more had happened than Alfred had cared to tell him. _That_ had seemed like much more than just 'making up'.

He _was_ slightly confused though.

He had thought that Antonio and Arthur had hated each other, but there didn't seem to be any hostility there at all…between any of them. It was strange. And Gilbert's story (where was the man anyway?) didn't completely match up with Alfred's view of the blonde captain either. Alfred would never speak so highly of a man who made another man watch as his ship sank, stole his crew then left him to die on a desert island, just for the hell of it. And Antonio would never be so relaxed on the ship of a man who had done that to him. The whole thing was just confusing as hell.

He glanced to the man beside him, Antonio looking at the exchange with wide eyes. The sight was so funny to Lovino that he chuckled slightly, his confusing thoughts forgotten as he drew Antonio's wide eyes towards him. They held eye contact for a moment, before Antonio looked away, a strange look on his face.

The Italian frowned slightly at that. Usually it was him who looked away first…and what was with the expression?

He sighed slightly before turning his eyes to where Alfred was, now sat in the boat being lowered down onto the sea.

**xxx…xxx**

Mathew let out a sigh of relief as he strode towards where his brother's longboat was being pulled up onto the ship. He was alright. He was alive.

"Alfred!" he called as his brother's blonde head peaked up over the side of the Dauntless. The face he had been wanting to see for so long broke into a smile, grinning at him broadly before jumping up over the side of the ship and jogging towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Hey Mattie!" the man said as he hugged his brother. "Did ya miss me?"

Matthew chuckled lightly. "I'm just glad your safe you oaf. You scared me!"

"Sorry about that," Alfred relied, pulling back from the hug in favour of looking the other man in the eyes. "I have something I need to tell you."

Matthew frowned suspiciously at the sheepish and almost nervous look that had appeared on his brother's face.

"What?" he asked warily, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well…there's this guy, who I kind of _like_…and he's ."

Matthew looked at him blankly. "You're gay?" he asked dryly, causing Alfred to blush and look away.

"That's the bit you pick up on?" Alfred asked, chuckling nervously as his brother sighed.

"Well, I couldn't really hear the other bit, you were speaking too fast."

"Oh," Alfred replied, "right. Well, the man I, uh, _like_, is…captain of The Black Pearl."

He flinched as he finished the sentence, closing his eyes against the explosion he was sure would come. When it didn't, he opened them again cautiously, looking at a stunned Matthew out of the corner of his eye and blinking.

"Uh…Mattie? Hello Mattie? You in there? Mattie? Fuck, _Mattie_!"

Matthew snapped back to reality when Alfred's hand smacked him across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Dude, you blanked out there!" Alfred replied with a small frown. "You ok?"

Matthew nodded slowly. "Alfred…what are you saying exactly? What is it you are trying to tell me?" he asked; voice almost a whisper as he spoke without meeting the other blonde's eyes.

Alfred was silent for a moment before answering. "I want to travel with him."

Matthew looked up sharply. "You know you can't do that Alfred! He's a pirate for God's sake! Think for once in your life!"

"I _am_ thinking!" Alfred snapped back in irritation. "I don't care that he's a pirate, I want to stay with him! I-I love him!"

Matthew gaped at the man for a moment before slowly closing his moth and shaking his head in a resounding no. But Alfred was adamant.

"You can't stop me Mattie. You're not my keeper you know!"

"I know I'm not! But I feel like I am sometimes with all the stupid things you do and say!" the commodore growled, startling Alfred with the anger in his voice. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"I see." Was all he said.

Matthew glared at him for a long moment before sighing. "I'm sorry Alfred. That was below the belt."

"Yes," Alfred replied coolly, "it was." Then his expression softened slightly. "Can't you at least come and meet him? He said he'd allow you and one other navel officer on board."

Matthew cocked his head slightly. "Really?" he asked, causing Alfred to nod. He hummed lowly, before turning to the man standing a little way behind him. "Would you please call my father from his quarters?" he commanded, smiling slightly as the man nodded and moved to follow his instruction.

"Father is here?" Alfred asked, eyes alight.

"You really think I could have made him stay at home?"

"Fair enough. Who else you going to take?"

Matthew frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, 'who else?' I thought I was only allowed one other person?"

Alfred grinned. "Nah, Artie said one other _navel officer_. Father isn't an officer so he doesn't count."

A small smile came to Matthew's face. "That's devious Alfred."

Alfred laughed before winking. "I know."

**xxx…xxx**

"Uh…captain?"

Arthur turned to look at the nervous sounding Frenchman with a hate filled glare.

"What?" he snapped, causing Francis to flinch slightly.

"I just thought you might like to know that Alfred's longboat is approaching…with four people in it."

"Four?" Arthur asked in surprise, forgetting all about his hate for the Frenchman. Francis nodded.

"Yes. Do you want us to pull them up still?"

Arthur didn't answer for a long moment before nodding. "Yes. I will trust that Alfred has a good explanation for this."

Francis nodded before walking away to spread the decision among the crew. Why had Alfred brought more that the two people he had permitted? There had to be a reason right? One that didn't include betrayal.

He sighed slightly, watching as the men began throwing ropes down to the longboat in order to be able to pull it up. Alfred's head was the first one he spotted, pulling the rope that was lifting the boat upwards. The next head he spotted was almost identical to Alfred's, also pulling at the ropes. He wore the navel clothing of a high ranking officer and Arthur knew that this was Alfred's brother.

The other two heads were sat on in the boat, not helping at all with the lifting of it. One of them was a brunette with glasses, also in high class navel attire. The other was an older man with a long, curly wig and a light blue coat. He didn't seem to be of the navy at all and that fact caused Arthur to frown slightly.

"Alfred!" he called once they had all gotten out of the boat. The blonde looked around, grinning as he spotted the grouchy looking man striding towards him.

"Ah! Artie!"

Arthur frowned. "I've told you not to call me that! And I also told you only two people!"

The younger man tutted, a sparkle in his eyes. "No, you said only two _navel personnel_. My father is a governor and isn't a navel officer and so doesn't count."

The captain frowned slightly before eyeing the old man, before nodding slightly.

"Fine." He ground out, annoyed at his being outsmarted. Alfred chuckled slightly before turning to the men behind him.

"Arthur, this is my brother Mattie, his lieutenant Roderich and my father, governor Jones. Guys, this is Artie."

"Arthur," the captain corrected, "my name is Captain Ar-"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion, every man and woman aboard the ship turning with wide eyes to watch as the Dauntless, a ship that was once so splendid and powerful…sank into the ocean.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,  
>I am so sorry about how late this is. My computer has died on me, properly. So I can only write at school. And I have LOADS of homework and coursework to do. That and this chapter didn't want to be written which didn't help…so yeah. Fun times. Hopefully the next one won't take quite so long but I wouldn't expect it to be quick either. Just warning you. Small thing though – I want to give Canada some sort of love interest…and I was thinking either Prussia or France. I was leaning towards France so I can get Prussia and Hungary together, but I wanted to see what the audience thought. So, if you have a preference of either of those two, or even another pairing you like, tell me and I'll see what people think. I would put up a poll but with the lack of proper internet that's a bit hard…so review feedback would be nice please! ^_^<br>Animeloveramy **

**Urr…Umm…I'm kinda lacking a constructive comment so instead I'm going to commit blatant plagiarism and go with a quote XD  
>'Not everything should be counted; after all, the most important things in life are the little ones that can't be counted, the smile of a summers day and the first flower of spring.'<br>AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – now that would be telling wouldn't it ;) can anyone guess?  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note: ok, so the general consensus was that the people wanted PrussiaHungary and Franada. Thanks for all of you who gave your opinion, and I'm sorry for those who wanted it the other way. **_

**oxo…oxo**

Matthew watched in horror as the Dauntless sank.

He could hear the pained screams of his men, burning along with the wood or drowning in the ocean. It was devastation, and the commodore couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lord above…" Arthur breathed, eyes wide as he watched the naval ship torn apart by fire, water and what seemed to have been some sort of flaming cannon ball hitting the gunpowder store. Under his horror he had to admit that he was vaguely impressed. It took skill send a cannonball into a specific part of the ship, and this certainly wasn't a fluke. It was planned, precise. It made him shudder.

But his words snapped Matthew out of his stupefied daze and Arthur was caught by surprise as the commodore turned to the pirate captain in anger.

"What did you do?" he yelled, causing Arthur to look at him and blink; eyes wide. Then they narrowed in anger.

"How dare you? This was not my doing!" he yelled back, angry at being accused of something he didn't do. _The impudence!_

"Then who the hell was it? I don't see any other ship nearby!"

"I do…" perked up the voice of Alfred, alerting the squabbling pair to what the rest of the men aboard had already spotted.

Out of the smoke of the wreckage of the burning Dauntless a huge merchant ship was sailing towards them. It loomed into view, causing shivers to run down the back of Alfred's neck.

"_P__or el amor de Dios…__" _Antonio breathed, "What is that?"

Arthur shook his head, his throat dry. "I do not know my friend, I do not know."

The men watched as the large ship came towards them, unable to do anything but watch as it sailed up beside them. Arthur glared at the man who was at the bow of the enemy ship, his white blonde hair fluttering around his face as he smiled down at them. There was something in the man's smile that made him shudder, yet made him angry at the same time. It was eerie and smug; a strange combination but one that just seemed to fit on this man's face. He didn't know who he was, but Arthur had already decided he didn't like him.

"You…" Matthew breathed beside him, causing him to look round at the man. He was looking up at the man with wide eyes, before they narrowed in anger and he took a step forwards. "You!" he said louder, moving to take another step towards the side of the ship, being stopped by Arthur as the captain held him back.

They shared a glance, Matthew furious as he was held back. But Arthur would not have some navy person take command on his ship, no matter who they were.

"Hello good sir," he started, ignoring the quiet protests at his coolly polite tone. "Are you looking for something?"

The man on the other ship – which had come to rest along side his own so that they were close enough to talk to each other – cocked his head as he looked down at the man. Being on a taller ship, he was the one in the position of power and, as much as Arthur hated it, he had to accept that fact.

"Da," the man replied in a light voice, amusement playing in his features. "I have come for the boy. Mr Vargas. I hope that you may give him up with no problems, da?"

The man's violet eyes flickered over to where Lovino stood, causing the Italian to pale.

"Never!" Antonio growled, but was waved down by Arthur.

"What claim do you have? What makes you think I would just give him to you?" the captain asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Who the hell was this guy?

"Because if you don't I will blow your ship and everyone on it to smithereens," the Russian chirped, causing most of the rest of them to pale at the tone of sheer delight in his voice. Arthur shuddered.

What the hell was he supposed to do? This was the ship that had taken out the Dauntless with a single strike. It was in range to do the same and was in a perfect position to destroy them. The only thing the Back Pearl had against the larger ship was its speed, but that was useless unless he could think of a way of getting away from them and out of range without being blown up.

"Well, if you did that he would die wouldn't he? Then he would be useless to you."

The Russian man cocked his head to the side slightly. "I suppose…" he replied. "But that is not too much of a loss. I will just have to capture the annoying one instead."

Arthur's eyebrow rose. "Annoying one?"

"Da. The other Vargas brother who refuses to stay still and let me blow his ship up. It's very annoying actually."

Lovino's heart was pounding as he listened to the man before him. His eyes had widened at the news of his brother and he licked his lips in nervousness. His eyes met the Englishman's bright green ones as the captain turned to look at him. The older man didn't say anything, seemingly pondering something before he turned to the Frenchman beside him and whispering something in the man's ear; never taking his eyes of Lovino.

The Italian shuddered slightly in fear as the Frenchman nodded and raced below deck, only stopping to usher both Toris and Feliks out with him. Then the English bastard turned back to look at the Russian one, and Lovino was once again watching the back of his head.

"Who exactly are you?" Arthur asked, stalling for time. That French bastard had better make it quick; he didn't know how long he would be able to keep this Russian psychopath from killing them all.

The man's smile widened. "Ah!" he started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "How rude of me! My name is Lord Ivan Braginski, owner and chairman of the East India Trading Company."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. _Bollocks. _

"Captain Arthur Kirkland," he replied. Ivan chuckled.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are. There aren't many seagoing people who do not know of your curse."

"Am I that famous? I didn't realise my name had travelled so far!" Arthur replied with a throaty laugh. The laugh held no real amusement, but it did what it was supposed to do and distracted the Russian.

"What is he doing?" Lovino whispered, a small frown on his face. Antonio looked down at him, before looking back at Arthur with a small frown of his own. He knew what the captain was doing…it was just a matter of _why?_ What was it he waiting for?

Leaning down slightly he whispered back; "he's stalling."

Lovino looked up at him in confusion. "For what?"

Antonio sighed before shrugging, looking back at where Arthur was still trying to make awkward conversation. He was surprised though, when Matthew stepped forward's again, glaring savagely at the Russian man.

"How dare you sink a naval ship? You, a merchant, should know that it could be the ruin of you!"

Ivan looked down at him, smile still on his face. "But I was not the one who sank it, da? It was the ship with the black sails that sank the Dauntless. I was just passing by and happened to witness the terrible deed. Unfortunately I was unable to help them, but I managed to stop the plunder that would likely follow. _How_ I stopped it all depends on the captain's decision."

Matthew growled. "You filthy liar! What of the survivors? They will tell of the truth!"

Ivan chuckled darkly. "Of course, the attack was so destructive and shocking that the survivors went insane. Some of them, including the commodore were captured by the lowly pirate who destroyed their ship and bribed them to tell the navy lies in order to frame little ol' me," he shot back, causing a fuming Matthew to take a provocative step forwards before being held back again, this time by Alfred.

"You bastard!" he yelled, before being pulled back and into the arms of Alfred; where he stayed, shaking in fury. Ivan just chuckled again before turning back to Arthur.

"But enough with the chit chat now, da? I want the boy," he said, aura darkening. Arthur breathed out in a sigh, before looking around at Lovino in almost panic. Then he looked over at where the Frenchman had disappeared and back to the Russian.

"Can we not do a trade my good sir?" he offered, causing Lovino's mouth to go slack. A _trade?_

"Tut, tut Mr Kirkland. I don't think you get it. You are in no position to be asking for a trade," Ivan replied slyly, before humming slightly. "But I am a nice enough man. How about this, if you give me the Vargas boy, I'll let you and your crew live; how about that?"

Lovino growled. That bastard was really going to _trade_ him? Trade _him?_

His thoughts were paused as he spotted the Frenchman walk back out onto the deck and towards the wheel, looking around with a small, nervous smirk. The two he had taken down with him hadn't come back up and there was something about the man's demeanour that screamed 'I hope this fucking well works!'…though perhaps without the cuss.

Arthur's eyes flickered to the blonde man before turning to Alfred for a half second. The boy was stood still holding his shaking brother, their father standing slightly off to the side watching them. The young blonde's eyes were wide, but his face was stoic; pursed lips being the smallest indication of his inner fear. He held back a smile at his love's strength, before nodding slightly at the Frenchman and turning back to the Russian with a grim smirk.

"Well, Mr Braginski; I believe its time we departed. Thank you for your time, but I'll be taking the boy with me."

Ivan's smile faltered and his eyebrow rose, causing a chill to go through everyone who saw it.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice deeper than it had been before. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Alfred watched in confusion and slight fear as Arthur shrugged before taking a couple of quick steps towards the mast, pulling off one of the ropes that had always been tied to it and yanking hard on it.

Then chaos reigned.

The air between the two vessels erupted in an exploration of coloured light, sending everyone who didn't grab hold of something to the floor as the ship tilted harshly. The loud bang that went with it defended them, the smoke blocking the other ship from view.

"What the fuck?" Lovino cried out as he toppled over, landing on Antonio as they both crashed to the floor.

Another explosion rocked the two ships not long after it, followed by two more in quick succession; shouts and cries filling the air as men were thrown about all over the place. Arthur gritted his teeth as he held tight to the mast, turning his head to where Francis was trying to keep a hold of the ship's wheel.

"Get us out of here!" he cried out, relaxing only slightly at the nod he got from Francis. An explosion went off behind them, causing a large gust of wind to fill the sails as the Black Pearl began to move.

Alfred watched the larger ship as they sped away from it, staring in awe at the coloured lights, smoke and loud popping and whizzing sounds that still plagued it. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and the young man had to admit that who ever had come up with the idea to use them as a distraction to get away was a genius. He looked over at Arthur, the man still leaning against the mast, and opened his mouth to ask what those things were when he was cut off by a loud laughter coming from the floor not too far away.

"Fireworks!" Antonio gasped through his laughter, ignoring the confused look on Lovino's face as he sat up. "That was pure genius _mi amigo_!"

Arthur looked round at the Spaniard, a small grin forming on his face. "I bought them off Wang Yao last time I saw him. Never thought I'd ever use them. Apparently Feliks want for anything pretty and 'hip' paid of, hu?"

Antonio's laughter hardened slightly before relaxing. "Brilliant."

"Bastard!" came a cry from the side, effectively sobering them up as they all turned to look at a pissed looking Matthew who was glaring daggers at Arthur. "He fucking got away!"

"There's really no reason for the swearing Matthew," the man's father muttered, but he was ignored.

Arthur frowned. "There was no way we would have been able to take him down right now! The ship's half beaten as it is and besides that did you not notice the fact that he bloody well took out your damn ship with _one blow_?"

Matthew gaped slightly before looking down in fury and grief, his fists clenched. "All those men…" he whispered, causing Alfred's heart to clench at the grief in his brother's tone. Arthur sighed slightly as he met Alfred's pleading eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry _Commodore_ but we had no chance. This way at least I gave you a chance to avenge those men."

Matthew looked up slowly, meeting Arthur's eyes for a long moment, before narrowing his own eyes and nodding. Arthur nodded back before turning and walking away, making his way down into the depths of the ship.

**xxx…xxx**

"This is entirely your fault."

Ruby eyes narrowed slightly as they settled on the face of the brunette woman sitting opposite him.

"How the hell is it _my_ fault?"

Elizaveta scoffed slightly, her arms crossed across her chest. "_I _wanted to take refuge on the Black Pearl, hope that they would take us on as crew or something, but _no~_ we had to get in this stupid long boat and 'escape.' Now we're drifting in the sea with no where to go, and judging by the lack of other long boats _no one else did what we did and instead took refuge on the Black Pearl like I said we _should_ have!_"

Gilbert cringed, pulling the oars in another stroke into the ocean. There want really much point in trying to get anywhere – there was no where to go – but he needed to do _something._ He couldn't just sit there and float.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I thought they would kill us. I was trying to be an awesome gentleman…for once in my life." He muttered, causing Elizaveta to frown, glaring at him from the other side of the boat.

"Yes, and now we're stranded you idiota," she reprimanded, smacking him on the arm. He let out a groan. Why was it, out of all the pretty girls in the world, he had to be stuck with _this_ one? The one that fought back and wasn't hugely likely to have sex with him in this confounded boat they were in. Unfortunately for him, she was the one woman he would really love to have his wicked way with, even if it was only in this God damned longboat.

_Damn it all, I need to get laid._

"I've said I'm sorry, what else do you want from me?" he asked, annoyance colouring his tone.

"For you to get us to _land_?" she replied sarkily, causing him to roll his eyes and huff.

"Alright woman. I can only row so quickly you know!"

"Well, row faster!"

There was a beat of frustrated silence and what Francis would have called 'sexual tension' before Gilbert spoke again.

"You know, no matter how fast I row it's not likely we're going to get to land, right?" he asked quietly, causing the Hungarian woman to look at him. Her eyes softened slightly as she studied his guilty expression.

"Yes," she replied softly, making Gilbert look up at her in surprise. "But I suppose it's not _entirely_ your fault. I didn't _have_ to get in the boat with you."

A small smile split his face and he sat up straighter.

"You just couldn't resist the awesome me," he replied with an ever widening grin, winking as she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a moron," she told him lightly, giggling slightly as he pouted; a hand covering her mouth at the foolish expression that now adorned his face. After a couple more minutes in pleasant silence, Elizaveta sighed.

"Move over," she told him, stilling his hands with her own before sitting down next to him and taking up one of the oars. Gilbert watched her in surprise before snapping out of it when she raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head at her unspoken question before beginning to row again, this time working together with the girl who now sat beside him.

They rowed in silence for a long time before Gilbert groaned. "We're never going to get anywhere!" he complained, causing Elizaveta to frown.

"Well, we certainly won't with that attitude," she told him gruffly, smacking him lightly around the head. The woman sighed slightly as he began to wine about being bullied, before grabbing a tighter hold of her oar and sending the albino a glare. "Come on!"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I give up!"

"Oh grow a pair! We're nev-" but she was cut off as their boat lurched to the side, almost capsizing. They managed to keep it upright, but when they looked up both of their eyes widened.

"Mein Gott…" Gilbert muttered, eyes wide as his eyes took in the large ship that was rising quickly out of the sea next to them, before landing perfectly on top of the water; dripping slightly but otherwise fine. If he hadn't just seen it do so, he never would have believed the ship had just risen out of the water. There was a beat of stunned silence as the ship came slowly towards them, before gilberts eyes widened still further at the man watching them from the deck.

"Hallo," the man said smoothly, "need a lift?"

_Bruder… _

**xxx…xxx**

"Are you alright _mon ami_?"

Matthew looked round, blinking at the blonde man behind him. The commodore nodded slightly, unsure of exactly what to do. He had never really spoken to a pirate before…not properly anyway and certainly not when he wasn't completely in control.

But this man seemed to be genuinely concerned, so he smiled slightly. "I'm alright."

The Frenchman gave him a sad smile. "No your not."

Matthew couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "No, but I will be; given time."

At this, the man's smile became more genuine.

"I'm sure you will. Most of us on this ship have watched their own vessels sink. I know I have, Antoni has, Antoni's crew have. Even the captain has watched his own ship sink before. We get by," he told the commodore softly, causing Matthew to smile sadly. He supposed it were true.

"_Merci_," he whispered, looking the Frenchman in the eyes. The man blinked slightly, surprised at the use of French. But then he smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied before moving towards the younger man, extending his hand in greeting. "My name is Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."

"Matthew Jones," Matthew replied, grasping the hand held out to him, a small smile on his face.

Perhaps pirates weren't as scary as he had previously thought…or, at least, this one wasn't. His smile widened as he looked into the Frenchman's bright, beautiful blue eyes. There was something about him. Something about this newly introduced pirate that drew him in.

Was this what Alfred felt when he looked at Arthur?

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I am thoroughly enjoying writing it, and hope you are all getting as much enjoyment out of it as I am. Mentions for people who guess who has just turned up and the name of the ship they have turned up on! (Not that it's hugely difficult but hey ho.) **

**Special thanks! (Which I have just decided I'm going to do every chapter now for a reviewer that has partially inspired me for that chapter) This chapter I will be giving out the 'Sexy Prussia' award and it goes to One-Eyed Lady for being actually awesome and giving me a whole idea plot for a lot of the rest of the story. THANK YOU! YOU ARE BRILLIANT! **

**Animeloveramy **

**I have to say the possibilities that a long boat offers are rather interesting… *goes into perverted day dream featuring Hungary, a carrot and some chocolate***

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – Lord Cutler Beckett  
><strong>**Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Probably more OOC Canada…a little bit of sexual stuff again. Still T rated though, don't worry ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note: thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry to any of you I haven't replied to, but it's hard without a proper computer. Proxy sites at school can only do so much…LOVE YOU ALL!**_

**oxo…oxo**

"Oi, tomato bastard!"

Antonio turned to look at the Italian who had called him with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, Lovi?" he asked, causing the younger man to scoff slightly in annoyance before walking over to where the tanned Spaniard stood.

"I want you to explain something to me," the Italian began, causing Antonio to raise an eyebrow slightly in slight surprise; waiting for him to go on. "How come you and the eyebrow bastard are being all friendly towards each other? I thought you hated each other?"

Antonio let out a small chuckle of amusement. "Why would you think that Lovi?"

Lovino snorted slightly, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. "Gilbert told me he sank your ship then forced you to watch, before stealing your crew and leaving you on a deserted island to die."

The once captain raised an eyebrow, looking at Lovino with a wide smile, but one that was different than his usual, and glittering eyes. It unnerved Lovino slightly, and he felt himself hesitate.

"Is that what he said?" he asked, amusement playing in his voice. Lovino nodded mutely, causing Antonio to sigh slightly and look across the side of the ship with a wistful expression donning his face. Then he turned back to Lovino with a dark look in his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

Lovino gulped slightly, opening his mouth before closing it again without having said anything. This repeated a couple of times before he finally just settled for another nod of the head. Antonio smirked slightly, ever the pirate captain. It was at these times that Lovino remembered exactly who it was he was talking to.

"We don't _hate _each other," the Spaniard began, his voice and expression dark. "We never truly _hated_ one another. We were rivals, yes, but never enemies. My ship, my glorious ship; she was so beautiful you know. The most beautiful of all the seas. But because of that, she wasn't always the speediest or the most powerful. Don't get me wrong, _mi amigo_, she packed one hell of a punch when she wanted to, but she wasn't as powerful as some of the bigger naval vessels."

He bent down slightly, getting closer to Lovino as he looked him straight in the eyes. The Italian shivered slightly but found that, though he was scared shitless of Antonio right now…he didn't exactly dislike it.

"We were in a mist at the time, a deep, thick fog. I didn't realise how close we were getting to the patrol routes that always made their way through the Caribbean and we ran into one of the larger, more powerful ships. It was a surprise. We weren't ready for it and they pounded us with cannon fire. If it weren't for the Black Pearl showing up when it did…we never would have made it. The navy retreated at there being more than one pirate ship, but they had done all the damage needed. There was only enough time to escape onto the Black Pearl before my beautiful Esperanza De La Gloria was making its way to the bottom of the ocean."

Lovino sucked in breath as Antonio moved closer, their noses almost touching, and one of the man's hands came up to stroke the younger's cheek softly. The Spaniard's eyes were lidded slightly, but his expression and tone were still dark. Deadly.

"An-" he began before pausing to lick his lips, an action Antonio followed with his eyes. "Antonio?"

The older man hummed slightly in reply, never having seen Lovino this way and finding great pleasure in the way he said his name.

"What…what are you doing?" Lovino asked at a whisper, causing Antonio to blink slightly and pull back.

What _was _he doing? He cleared his throat.

"I believe I was explaining why Arthur and I don't _hate _each other?" he replied questioningly, his voice unsure and the darkness gone. Lovino studied him in silence for a moment before relaxing slightly.

"Ok then…you were saying?"

"Oh yes!" Antonio replied, eyes wide. "After my ship was sunk and my crew and I were on board his ship, much as we are this time, there was a lot to sort out. Being rivals as we were, we couldn't just tell the truth. Our prides would never have allowed it. So we decided that he would tell that he sunk my ship. He would keep my crew and drop me off on one of the many trade route islands used by the East India Trading Company…yeah, ironic hu? Anyway, that was the agreement. I was able to barter passage from the island on a trade ship."

Lovino frowned slightly. "So…half of this crew…is yours?"

Antonio nodded, a cheery smile on his face. "Yep!"

Lovino 'hn'ed softly, thinking about what he had been told. It made more sense, he supposed, than the previous story. There was only one other question he had.

"If there isn't any particular hate between you two…what were you hoping to gain by bartering me to Arthur?"

The Spaniard started slightly, looking at Lovino with wide eyes. "You knew about that?"

The Italian let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he asked. "I was close enough to hear you and Gilbert talking in Tortuga, you idiota."

Antonio's eyes softened slightly and he chuckled. "You're right. I don't want revenge. I want money. Money to buy my own ship so that I can get my crew back and sail across the seas as I once did."

There was a silence.

"I would never have let them hurt you Lovi," Antonio almost whispered, his voice soft but gruff. Lovino looked at him, for once looking him straight in the eyes. He gazed at them for a long while before his own brow softened slightly and the smallest of smiles graced his face.

"I know bastard," he replied quietly. "I know."

**xxx…xxx**

"Brother?" a small voice asked from behind, causing Ivan to turn and face the young woman who stood behind him. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back at him, relaxing slightly.

"What is it dear sister?" he replied, turning to look at her.

Her short, silvery blonde hair fluttered gently in the winds of the sea, and her violet eyes, so like her brothers, sparkled in the sunlight. Wearing a floor length embroidered coat and a small, feathered hat upon her head she was the epitome of a female captain; the white waistcoat worn underneath the coat stretching tightly over her large bosom. She watched her brother cautiously, thinking on how to word her next sentence.

"I was just wondering, brother, why exactly you called us here?"

Ivan smiled. "Ah… Katyusha," he began cheerfully. "I have something I need you and our sister to do. You see, the Vargas boy got away, and it irks me. They will return to the Isla de Murta, but I want you to stop them."

Katyusha started. "_Me_ brother?"

"Well," Ivan relented with a smile. "Not just you. You and your respective crews. Fleets. Natalia will help you, da?" he asked as he turned to where another woman stood, her hair as silvery as her sibling's and her eyes the same violet colour. She looked back at him with cool eyes, her expression unchanging from the stony countenance it portrayed.

"Of course my brother. Anything for you."

Ivan smothered a shiver, keeping the usual smile on his face with much difficulty. His sister always managed to freak him out. He turned back to Katyusha with an expectant smile. She sighed softly before nodding.

"Of course brother. What do you wish for me to do?"

Ivan's smile widened.

"I would like for you to set up a blockade. Get every available ship ready for battle. Those _pirates_ will not make it to their sacred island of the dead…not alive anyway," He replied before grinning slightly as his Ukrainian sister nodded in conformation.

He watched he walk away, his other sister following, before turning to his second in command; a young man that he had picked up from port royal only a couple of days ago. He had been fairly highly recommended…and would do as a fair replacement to his previous second in command until he could find someone better.

"Eduard?" he said slowly, turning his eyes on the blonde man. Eduard was shivering slightly in fear, just the way he liked it.

"Yes sir?"

"Get the ship ready. We will be sailing to the Isla de Murta."

Eduard nodded quickly before turning and walking towards the wheel, shouting orders as he went. Orders that, for a newbie, were quickly obeyed.

Ivan turned back to the sea. He would get what he wanted, he always did, and what he wanted right now was the medallion and the Vargas boy. His grin widened slightly at the thought.

He was going to enjoy this chase.

**xxx…xxx**

Arthur had a small frown on his face as he watched the sea rush past beneath his ship. Never had he expected to have such a group of people aboard his ship; navy, his rival, his_ lover_…lover? Letting out a small sniff, he supposed there wasn't really any other way of describing Alfred at the moment.

Nibbling his lip slightly, he turned to look at the boy. He was chatting animatedly with his brother and father, the other navy man standing slightly further off while still very obviously listening.

He shook his head, a small smile coming to his face as he watched the man he had grown to cherish…love. As much as he didn't like to admit it, it was true. He loved Alfred, and never wanted to loose him again.

Letting out a soft chuckle at the thought, he turned back to the wheel; gripping it firmly as he felt the sway of the ship across the water, the freedom that was the Black Pearl. He was so lost in the moment he didn't even notice Alfred as the younger man slit from his brother and slunk up behind him.

"Hello Artie!" he whispered into the man's ear, causing him to jump and spin round, eyes wide. Alfred chuckled.

"Bloody hell Alfred! Was there any need for that?" the captain asked, his voice a couple of pitches higher than usual. He cleared his throat, looking away in embarrassment as the young man chuckled softly.

"Of course there was Artie, I wanted your attention."

"And giving me a heart attack was the best way to go about getting it was it?"

Alfred hummed slightly, a purring quality coming into his voice. "Well, I could have found another way to get your attentions," he replied, his hands wandering southward down Arthur's sides. "But I didn't think you would appreciate it with my brother watching us."

Arthur gulped slightly as Alfred's hands continued to trail their way down his chest, struggling to keep his brain from falling down the precarious drop he seemed to be stood at the top of.

He gulped.

"R-Really Alfred, you need to ngh-" his sentence was cut of as Alfred's lips met his, his hands going even further south than he had expected the boy to go. He let out a sharp huff of air around the kiss as his lover's fingers began to tease him, tickle and excite him and even-

"Alfred!" his train of thought shattered at the shout, Alfred's fingers quickly removing themselves from where they had previously been and his lips ripping away from his own. Arthur was a little disappointed at first, before he realized why the boy had stopped.

His entire face flushed a bright red as he turned to see Matthew looking up at them in shock, the other pair that had been on the navel vessel turning to see where the commodore was looking. There was a long, awkward, silence.

"He-hey Mattie…didn't see you there!" Alfred finally broke the silence, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Arthur rolled his eyes, what a lie. Matthew also frowned but said nothing, instead deciding to turn and walk away, towards the side of the ship. The pair at the wheel watched him for a moment before exchanging a glance. Arthur sighed, opening his mouth to speak before being cut off by a cry from above.

"Another ship!" came the voice, belonging to Peter, from the crows nest. Arthur blinked before focusing his attentions on the young blonde boy.

"Again?" he muttered to himself before calling back. "Can you see who it is?"

There was a pause.

"No…but they seem to be…there's another one!"

"What?"

"Three! They seem to be following each other…some kind of blockade?"

Arthur didn't reply, attempting to map out where they were in his head. Then he cursed harshly, causing Alfred to jump slightly.

"We're near the Isla de Murta! Damn it! Peter! Are the ships part of the East Indian Trading Company?"

Another small silence.

"Yes!" was the reply, causing Arthur to growl slightly.

"That quick bastard!" he cried out. "He's blockading my only damn way of becoming normal! That _wanker_!"

Alfred sighed slightly, before turning towards his lover with calming hands, placing his palms on the man's shoulders and forcing him to look up at him.

"It will be ok," he said soothingly, staring into the furious green eyes he had come to love. A smile slipped on his face as the captain relaxed slightly and nodded before pulling himself from the younger blonde and making his way down onto the deck. Spotting the moving dots in the distance, he growled. They were going to get there if it killed him.

His eyes widened as the ship learched harshly to the side, turning quickly to the back of the ship only to widen his eyes still further at the sight that met his eyes. Another ship, not as big as Ivan's but getting close to it, sat in the water behind them.

_Bullocks, _he cursed. They had been too focused on the blockade to notice this ship getting closer to them. A loud bang ran through the air and the ship learched again, causing those on board to be thrown forwards.

"Someone get this blasted ship turned round so we can bloody well fire back at them!" he yelled, grateful when, only a couple of seconds after, the ship began to turn.

"Alfred!" came a shout from nearer the mast. "You can't steer a ship!" Matthew yelled as he looked up at the helm, eyes wide when he saw his brother, lips pursed in concentration, turning the large wheel that kept the ship on its right course. He heard a curse from the side, recognizing the voice as Arthur's, before scrambling up and racing towards the Wheel.

Seeing Matthew making his way up to the inexperienced Alfred, Arthur felt himself relax slightly. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned to the rest of the crew.

"Prepare the cannons! There's no way we're going to loose this one!"

"What the holy hell is happening?" Lovino spat as he and Antonio made their ways up onto the deck. The pair had been in the storage room with Francis, admiring their collection of multi colored fireworks. When the first cannon ball had hit, they had been thrown to the floor and after another couple they decided it would probably be best if they went up to the deck, deeming it likely safer.

Looking round at the complete chaos of the top of the vessel…the Italian wasn't so sure anymore. He turned to look at a wide eyed Antonio who was standing behind him, watching the scene in a small amount of shock. The Spaniard turned to look behind him, eyes widening further as he spotted the attacking ship. In the flurry of people getting the guns ready and the tilt of the ship as it turned, no one was prepared for the large explosion that blasted its way through the middle of the deck.

Antonio and Lovino were flung backwards, the pair of them lucky to hit the side of the ship; stopping them from being sent overboard like many of the other's who had been caught in the blast.

The Italian cursed, pulling himself back up and rubbing the back of his head before turning to look at whatever it had been that had cushioned the impact against the wood. His blood ran cold at the sight that was before him.

"An-Antonio?" he asked worriedly, kneeling down before the semi conscious man. The Spaniard was slumped against the side of the ship, the side of his face slightly blackened and a small trickle of blood seeping out from between his lips. His eyes flickered slightly and his head lolled, causing Lovino to choke slightly as he held back worried tears. _Damn it! _He thought harshly, pushing away all of the emotions that had flooded him at the sight of the battered captain. _Get a hold of yourself! It's just the tomato bastard! Just the tomato bastard, damn it…_

His lungs pulled in a deep breath as he reached over, resting his hands gently against the Spanish man's cheeks; his eyes flickering across his face in hopes to see that stupid smile that was usually on his face.

"Oi…Bastard…wake up damn it!"

The Spaniard groaned slightly, causing Lovino's heart to skip slightly in pained relief. He was alive at least. The man's eyes stayed closed.

"Fuck, Antonio!" the Italian tried again, lightly slapping the man's face. When Antonio didn't respond this time, Lovino bit his lip.

Why was it that you didn't know how much you loved someone until their life was close to ending?

**xxx…xxx**

_There was nothingness. A sea of nothingness. White. Nothing. Pain. A voice, just out of earshot. _

_A scream. An explosion. Nothing. _

_Then white. Nothing but white. _

_Surrounded by white. Floating in white. _

_Everything was white._

_Antonio blinked._

_Confusion filled him as he looked around, taking in the deck of the wooden ship that he loved and missed so much. _

_Esperanza__De__La__Gloria_

_He would recognise the beautifully coloured ship anywhere…but there was something off about it. The colours were not a vibrant, the paintwork slightly faded. He frowned slightly, before looking out to sea. There was nothing. Nothing but white, and a mist that seemed to seep slowly but surely onto the deck. _

_Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a loud banging sound and being thrown across the deck of the Black Pearl…was he dead?_

_His heart raced at the thought and fear coursed through him. _

_If he was dead…what was his little Lovi going to do without him? Would he miss him? Would the little Italian mourn him? A dry chuckle made its way from his throat. He doubted it. Lovino didn't love him the same way as he loved the Italian. There was no way he could? Why would he after all? He wasn't anything special, and only seemed to succeed in annoying the boy. _

_Getting to his feet, he looked around, still contemplating where he was. What was happening? He did a double take as he spotted a figure in the mist, coming towards him from the brow of his ship. He didn't know who it was at first, but his eyes widened when the figure became clearer. _

"_Lovi?" he asked uncertainly, his voice resounding through the heavy, misted air. _

_The figure laughed lightly, but it wasn't Lovino. Antonio's eyes widened still further when the figure became fully visible to him, the person in front of him one that he hadn't seen in ages. _

"_Feli?"_

_The figure smiled widely. "Ve, hello there Antonio! How are you?" _

_Antonio's face split into a wide smile as he made his way to where the younger Italian brother had stopped, the boy bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back, and wrapped his arms around him. Feliciano let out a happy "Ve", before hugging the older man back. When they pulled away, they were both smiling widely. _

_Then, Antonio's smile faltered. _

"_Wait, Feli, where are we? Are we dead?" he asked, gripping the boy's shoulders. Feliciano smiled sadly. _

"_No, you aren't dead…but you _are_ injured."_

"_Then you?"_

"_No," Feliciano assured. "I'm not dead either. Technically."_

_Antonio cocked his head slightly. "Technically?" he asked, but was waved off. _

"_Fratello is worried about you…but it's not your time to die just yet," Feliciano smiled widely again, letting slip another of his strange "Ve"s before jabbing Antonio's chest with splayed fingers, hitting a couple of pressure points and throwing Antonio's mind back into oblivion. _

He opened his eyes.

"Feliciano…"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Wow…ok. Well, it's done now. I apologize for the wait, but it took me a while to get into this one…I think it turned out ok though…and I added some more characters in, returned a few by means I will explain next chapter. Probably. Hehe…I'M SO SORRY! I make it a policy of mine to reply to all of the reviews I get, but I haven't replied to any of them! *cries* I wanted to…I really did. And the number of reviews I got was outstanding, I swear…but with not having a proper computer (I'm only able to write at school and I only have an occasional splunge on my sister's computer. She generally lets me upload, but she's not too keen on 'long' things like answering reviews…) I haven't really been able to…I will try to answer reviews again for this chapter, provided I get any of course *hint hint ;)*, but if I don't, I'm really sorry. **

**Mentions! (I did promise them after all) _The UK's Only_, _DotTheAmazing _and _One-Eyed Lady_. You people are amazing. Congrats for guessing correctly, and thank you muches for reviewing! **

**Special thanks! _HimochiIsAwesome_, thank you for my Oreo Chocolate Icecream Cookie Marshmallow Sparkly Delicious Surprise Gilbird Award! (can I have one too? Sounds tasty-Aiedail) In return I shall give you the 'Dudey America' Award, for just being plain cool. And having a wicked imagination. I mean, come on; anyone who comes up with an award called the Oreo Chocolate Icecream Cookie Marshmallow Sparkly Delicious Surprise Gilbird Award has to be an amazing person. Seriously. So, dude, I LOVE YA!**

**Animeloveramy **

**And apologies for this taking so long to beta, hectic at the moment XD **

**Ps. anyone who's not seen the new film of 'The Hunger Games' it's awesome!**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Weillschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory. He is now also Ivan's second in command through a set of circumstances that I will explain later.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – now that would be telling wouldn't it ;) can anyone guess?  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>

**Belarus - Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note – ok, a couple of people have asked me about the whole 'ukus' thing…see, when I put it on the summery I didn't really know the difference, or that it mattered which way round I put them. But I do see your point, and I now know what the terms seme and uke mean (though I tend to get them the wrong way round). This will be both ukus and usuk, though from now on it will be more ukus. I only really did it the other way in the last chapter as it didn't give Mattie a reason to shoot Arthur (you know, besides the fact that he would be mobbed by the crew if he did). So yeah, I hope that this (rather long) note helped clear that up. ;) Now, enjoy!**_

**oxo…oxo**

_Antonio opened his eyes._

"_Feliciano…"_

"What…?" Lovino whispered as he looked down at the Spanish man spread out before him. His throat constricted painfully and he could feel his eyes watering slightly.

He pulled back from the blinking Spaniard, removing his hands from where they had been resting against the other's chest and looking away; lips pursed in his attempt to hold himself together.

_That bastard…_he thought, even his inner voice lifeless. _He never liked me. All I was to him was a replacement for my damn brother. _A pain ripped through his chest at the thought and he choked back a sob. He would not cry.

Antonio blinked again, eyes coming back into focus and his lips curving up into a smile at the sight of his little Lovi in front of him. But there was something wrong with the sight, something that his groggy mind couldn't yet bring itself to comprehend.

The Spaniard opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he said was cut off by the many shouts that resounded through the air in that moment, causing the pair of them to turn their heads (as much as possible in Antonio's case, though that wasn't very much) towards the flurry that was now going on, on the other side of the deck.

Lovino's eyes widened slightly as he spotted, on the other side of the attacking trading ship, another ship; rising out of the water.

"Fucking hell…" he breathed, causing Antonio to frown slightly as he struggled to see what had captured the entire crew's attentions. The ship, when fully out of the water, turned slightly so that its side faced the trading ship. Lovino could only just make out the cannons pocking out of the side, and only realised a couple of seconds before exactly what it intended to do.

The cannons fired at the same time as the Pearl's did on the opposite side, catching the trading ship completely by surprise and peppering both sides of it with cannon fire. It really didn't have a chance.

"Holy mother on earth…" Arthur muttered from where he stood by the edge of the deck as he watched the large trading ship that had attacked them sink quickly into the water; its former occupants struggling to escape the current of water that pulled the wood down to the depths.

He shook himself, turning his eyes upwards towards the strange ship that had helped them. He had watched it rise out of the ocean, a sight he had never seen in his life. He knew what it meant, most sailors did, but what he didn't know was why a ship such as The Flying Dutchman had helped them…who was her captain? Last he'd heard it was some man called Alfher Germania who had fallen in love with the ocean god that was the creator of the forsaken curse he was under. Why on earth would _he_ help them?

As the ship came slowly closer, Arthur found himself squinting. One of the people on board, he couldn't quite make them out, was waving at them. It took him a moment of squinting before he finally got out his telescope. Holding it up to his eyes, his breath caught as he recognised the waving man.

"Feliciano?" he asked to the air, mouth agape. What the hell was going on here?

Tearing his eyes from the waving Italian, he continued to search the ship, not finding anyone else he really knew. He was just giving it another once over when he spotted a very familiar silver head. Arthur groaned slightly. He didn't think he could deal with the Prussian man at that moment.

Taking the glass away from his eyes, he sighed. At least, he supposed, this would be interesting. He turned back to look at his crew, most of them watching the Dutchman with wide eyes. But his eyes caught on a pair on the other side of the deck, one of them slumped against it while the other knelt next to them. Their attentions were also on the ship, but the one who was slumped, Antonio, was obviously struggling to see. Spotting Toris only a little way away from him, he called out to the man.

"Go and see to your captain," he said as the brunette stopped in front of him. "And tell the Vargas boy that his brother and that idiot Gilbert are on that ship."

Toris nodded, moving his eyes to where the English man was indicating and gasping slightly before hurrying over to his crumpled captain. Scratching the back of his head, Arthur watched him go before turning back to the Dutchman.

The younger of the two Italians had a large grin on his face as he waved from the side of the ship, a grin Arthur hadn't seen in such a long time. He felt a small smile crawl onto his face, despite the confusion as to why the boy was there. The Englishman had always liked the little Italian in the small amount of time he had taken care of him.

Arthur had seen the young boy when he had been when he had been part of the Esperanza De La Gloria had sunk. He had been very young back then, and had stuck to his father lie glue. Feliciano's father had died in the attack that had sunk the Spaniard's ship and Arthur had taken over the man's crew. The Italian had been left alone, afraid, saddened and oh so young.

He had settled in eventually though, becoming the high spirited and happy go lucky young person he had been before. Arthur had never really spoken to the boy properly, beyond the occasional order or light chat, but he had often seen the youngster chatting happily with other members of the crew.

Then, they had gone to that god damned island of the dead and gotten themselves cursed. Of course, Feliciano had never actually taken any of the gold from the chest (and so had never been cursed), but Arthur had seen Tino give the Italian the very medallion that now hung around his own neck.

He touched it now, the smile on his face fading as he thought of how the teenager, as he had been at the time, had then gone on to send that very medallion to his brother, only to find out a little bit later that they were all cursed. From what Francis had told him, Feliciano had fled shortly after finding that out; afraid of the repercussions of his sending the little piece of Aztec gold off.

It had only been after that that they had realised they needed Vargas blood to undo the curse. They had looked for Feliciano, but had never found him, and Arthur wondered exact what the now young man's story was after he had left the Pearl and how he had managed to become a part of the Dutchman's crew.

"Hey guys!" came the excited call from the Italian's mouth. "Great to see you again! Ve~!"

Arthur chuckled slightly before nodding at Tino, who grinned back before dropping the anchor. When the Dutchman was close enough, they placed gang planks between the two; Feliciano, Gilbert, a tall, blue eyed blonde man and a woman with long brown hair made their way aboard the Black Pearl.

Feliciano nodded slightly nervously in greeting before turning his eyes towards the other side of the ship where Antonio and Lovino had yet to move. The young Italian was quick to race over to them, leaving the Englishman to watch with wide eyes and many unanswered questions.

His attention was then caught by a small cough and he turned his head to see the blonde man; looking at him in slight embarrassment.

"Apologies _mein freund_. He is quite excited to see his _bruder_."

Arthur nodded slightly before following Feliciano across the deck, moving at a slower pace than he had been previously.

Lovino turned, only having time for his eyes to widen slightly before a loveable ball of Feliciano rammed into him, wrapping his arms around Lovino's neck. He chocked slightly as the younger Italian yelled excited hello's in his ear, momentarily too surprised to do anything, but soon enough his eyes narrowed and he came back to his senses.

"Would you get off of me damn it?" he growled, struggling to get out of the other man's clutches.

"But Fratello!" Feliciano wined as he was pushed away. "I've missed you!"

Lovino scoffed, still attempting to pry the younger of them from him. "How the hell can you have missed me when you never even knew me, dumbass?"

Feliciano pulled back, looking him in the eyes with a huge smile on his face. "Ve, because you're my brother!"

Lovino paused in his struggling to look at his newly found brother with wide eyes. Then he coughed slightly and looked down, suddenly speechless; a small blush dusting his face.

He had been searching for his brother for so long, even if he had stopped actually, _physically_, looking for him, he had never truly stopped _looking_. Every time some one had walked into the blacksmiths, every time a new ship pulled into the port…he always looked for him. Always hoped, at the back of his mind, that it would be his lost brother.

And now, here he was; hugging him tightly and telling him he had missed him like they had only seen each other a month or so ago. It was…beyond his emotional limits.

"Heh, Feli~! How are you?" the Spaniard behind them croaked, causing Feliciano to pull back to look at his old captain. A pain coursed through Lovino's chest as he watched the interchange, looking away with watery eyes. He still refused to cry though. There was no way he would allow himself that kind of weakness.

"Ah~ _ciao _Antonio! You're awake now!" Feliciano chirped back as he moved towards the brunette captain.

Antonio chuckled as the rest looked on in confusion. "_Si, gracias mi amigo_."

Feliciano chuckled lightly before getting back to his feet and turning to Arthur, his features slightly nervous.

"Ve, I'm sorry Captain Kirkland, for running away. I didn't realise you needed me to help unlock the curse until that creepy Russian man started to chase us. But I will help you now, because I don't think you deserve to be cursed."

Arthur blinked slightly in surprise before clearing his throat and looking away. "Thank you very much Feliciano, but I can not take you from your captain."

A grin spread on the Italian's face and a loud laugh sounded from behind while the German man beside him coughed slightly.

"Ve~ ve, there's no need to worry~! _I'm _the captain~!"

Arthur choked, followed by a bought of nervous laughter from many of the crew members.

"_You're_ the captain of The Flying Dutchman?" the Englishman asked in shock, his eyes wide. The obnoxious laughter from behind them got louder before a slap was heard, along with a stunted grunt; the laughter halted. Arthur ignored the muffled curses that followed, choosing instead to leave his focus on the slightly embarrassed looking Italian captain.

"Not another fucking captain…" Lovino was muttering harshly under his breath, not meeting anyone's eyes and ignoring the wining Spaniard behind him whom was attempting to grab his attention by pulling at the back of his shirt.

"Si!" Feliciano chirped, happiness flowing from his very being.

"Bloody hell," Arthur muttered, eyes flickering over to the water where the recently sunk trading ship had once floated, before flickering back to where Feliciano stood; expression unreadable. "How…?" he asked, but before the Italian was able to answer, Alfred cut in.

"Who is this dude?"

Arthur frowned before turning to look at the wide eyed young man with a slight glare.

"This 'dude' happens to be an old acquaintance of mine, and I would prefer it if you would not cut across him."

"Acquaintance? He's your friend isn't he, Kirky?" Antonio spoke up, his words slurring slightly as he struggled to sit up, Toris help him with a slightly worried look on his face. Arthur ignored him, keeping his eyes trained on Alfred who was looking thoroughly chastised.

"Uh, sorry about that dude," Alfred started, blue eyes turning to the younger Italian, the brunette blinking at him slight surprise. Then he smiled happily.

"Ve, its ok!"

Alfred smiled back, his own happy smile on his face as he let out a small laugh. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly before turning to the large blonde man who was shaking his head in the same exasperated manor.

"And you are?" he asked, his tone curious. The blonde's piercing blue eyes turned to him, assessing him coolly.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano's second in command." he replied, his German accent coming across strong. Arthur nodded slightly before asking another question, seeing as Feliciano had started harassing his long lost brother again; Alfred, Matthew, the governor and that strange Austrian man looking on with varied degrees of emotion.

"So, how exactly did he manage to become the captain of The _Flying Dutchman _of all ships?"

Ludwig remained quiet for a moment before replying, and when he did his reply gave no real answer to the cursed captain's question.

"That isn't really something I should tell you."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, but he asked no further, instead turning his gaze on where the albino and the female brunette were approaching the chattering group.

"Toni you un-awesome moron, what ya done?" Gilbert shouted as he walked over to where Antonio was slumped slightly against the side of the ship. The Spanish man looked up in surprise before grinning.

"Gilbert! Elizaveta! I thought you guys were dead!"

Gilbert scoffed. "I'm too awesome to die. Just because _you_ were too focused on your toy boy to think about us."

Antonio pouted. "He's not my toy boy," he replied, causing another small jolt of pain to rip its way through Lovino's chest. Flinching, he looked away again; causing Feliciano to look at him curiously.

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert continued, waving him off. "You didn't answer my question; what the hell happened to you?"

Antonio chuckled. "Sorry _mi amigo_, I'm fine. Just a little banged up is all."

Gilbert didn't look convinced.

"How did you manage to get onto that ship anyways?" Alfred asked him, cocking his head slightly in confusion. "The last time I saw you, you were still on The Interceptor."

Gilbert winced slightly at that question before looking tentatively over at Elizaveta who was stood with her hands crossed over her chest and a small frown on her face.

"He pulled me into one of those damned long boats and got us stranded in the middle of the ocean!" she let out, turning a sharp glare on the Prussian man beside her and ignoring the sniggers from the other's.

"But-"

"Don't interrupt!" she cut across him, casing him to shut his mouth with a resounding snap. "_Then_, Feliciano and Ludwig came along and saved us. Apparently Ludwig and the idiot are brothers."

Alfred frowned slightly before turning his attentions to the blonde German for the first time since he had come aboard. The young man squinted at him for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Lieutenant Ludwig!"

The man's cool blue eyes turned to him, looking him up and down slowly before nodding in recognition.

"Hallo Master Jones."

Alfred grinned slightly. "What are you doing on a pirate ship? I thought you hated them?"

Ludwig looked away, coughing slightly in embarrassment at the attention that was now on him. "Ja…well…I suppose that changed when I met Feliciano…"

Alfred laughed at the blush that adorned the once Lieutenant's face. He would never have imagined that the man would become a pirate. He had always seemed such a strong force against them…but then, he knew what it was like for one specific pirate to change you. After all, Arthur had changed him without much effort. He could never imagine going back to his old life now.

He would like to know the man's story after he left the navy, how he became the first mate on a vessel that seemed to be so well known. But he knew that it could wait. There were more pressing matters to attend to, such as what they were going to do now.

He looked over at where Arthur was stood, a tight little frown on the Englishman's face. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he inspected his lover, starting slightly as the man's bright green eyes turned to him; meeting his own sky blue ones for a second before the frown was gone, replaced by a small smile. He smiled back widely before turning his head as someone called the blonde captain's name.

"So, Arthur," It was Antonio, seeming to have properly gotten his wits back and given up on trying to get Lovino to look at him. He was resting on Toris, the boy holding him up with a worried look on his face, wincing slightly as he moved his position to a more comfortable one. "What now?"

Arthur looked at him for a moment before a small smirk came to his face.

"I believe it's time to pay our good old Asian friend's a visit."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Ok, first I want to apologise for the time it took for me to write this. Having no computer at home, then no school (aka, no way to write at all) didn't really help me much. That and the fact that I got writers block. Then there was a fifteen hour art exam I had to do (over now, thank the gods) and I actually think I nearly died. Heck, I might already be dead and I'm actually just a ghost typing this right now…that's a kind of creepy thought right there. BUT I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK NOW! HELL YEAH! Anyway, I'm not really too happy with this, but I suppose I should probably get round to posting it, eh?**

**Also…I think I answered every review. If I didn't, I apologise. There weren't as many this time though…maybe there will be more for this chapter, da? ;)**

**Right, special thanks! This chapter it goes to Madhatter122 for being really quite supportive (the fact that I know her outside the fanfiction world really has nada to do with it, I _swear_). You shall be given the 'Excitable Italy' award in honour of your newly formed relationship (that I so did not help set up*shot*) and to the fact that you are cool. I will be getting on to that 'stars are magical' chapter ASAP!**

**Thanks. Everyone. So much. You are all, beautiful people. **

**Animeloveramy **

**Umm...I like cake...**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory. He is now also Ivan's second in command through a set of circumstances that I will explain later.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – now that would be telling wouldn't it ;) can anyone guess?  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>

**Belarus - Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story. **

**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note –PLEASE READ! Ta. Right, I have a question for you guys. I'm going to set it up as a poll actually, thinking about it…what do you think about me making this an M? I don't think I would put any sex into it particularly, but it would give me a little more leeway when it came to those kind of things. I'm very well aware that I'm very much pushing the boundaries…but I don't want to upset anyone who might not like that kind of thing. So, I'm putting it to a vote. On a poll. On my profile. So please visit that after reading this and cast your vote! Every little helps!**_

**oxo…oxo**

"Fucking hell, leave me alone you damn tomato bastard!"

"But lovi~!"

"No!"

As Lovino stalked across the deck (in a rather futile attempt to get the elder man away from him, injured or no) he could practically see the self pity his stalker was emitting. What would it take for Antonio to realise he didn't want to talk to him right now? It only bought back the pain, and the pain brought the threat of tears.

And he hated crying.

Antonio let out a harsh sigh. "Won't you even tell me why you don't want to talk to me?"

"Hell no."

The once captain sighed again, a sad look adorning his face.

It wasn't too hard to keep up with Lovino, his injuries healing fairly well and no where near as bad as they could have been, (he thanked Feliciano for that) but the effort still put strain on his body. Toris had told him many times that he really should be resting…but there was no way he would be able to rest if his little Lovi was angry at him.

And he knew that he _was_. The only thing was that the man refused to tell him _why_. It hurt him slightly, as he went through all the things that he could have done to make the boy mad at him. He couldn't think of anything, or at least not to the intensity of the reaction…well, he thought not anyway. With Lovino you never did truly know. He was a bit of a mystery…a hot tempered mystery, but that was one of the many things Antonio liked about the Italian.

Gently, he eased to a stop, watching forlornly as Lovino continued to make his way down to the lower decks and out of sight. He hadn't looked back once.

**xxx…xxx**

Ivan's eyes glinted in anger as his fist smashed into the wall of his large cabin, causing the shelves to rattle ominously; its contents in danger of falling to the wooden floor below.

Eduard watched him with wary eyes, listening to the large man as he cursed harshly in Russian. He had known the man would not be happy when he passed on the news of The Queens' defeat and sinking, along with the Vargas' boy's escape, but this was the first time he had truly seen the Russian loose his composure. It shook him.

When the man had arrived at Port Royal looking for a first mate from the navy, he had been one of the first to volunteer. Ivan had quite the reputation for a trader, and most knew the fact that he was not only in many King's favours but that he practically ruled the sea trade. Being first mate to such a man was an honour he never deemed of being bestowed and, when the Russian had chosen _him_ out off all the others, he had been ecstatic.

He had even managed to get Raivis a job on the large vessel.

Now, however, he was starting to wonder if it had really been such a good idea to go with the man. His moods were irregular and unpredictable, and his temper was not one you wanted to get on the wrong side of. The whole vessel was run on fear and the power of reputation. There was no true loyalty to be found here.

"They, _escaped_?" Ivan hissed, his violet eyes boring harshly into Eduard's own hazel ones. The man winced slightly.

"Yes sir. They were rescued by another ship. According to the men on The Accord, it appeared out of the ocean."

This caught the Russian's attention, and he paused; anger abating, curiosity taking its place.

"It appeared out of the sea?"

Eduard nodded, licking his lips in nervousness. He wasn't sure exactly how much of this story was to be believed, but it was the only one that The Accord, the ship who had been passing on the blockade at the time, had given him.

"So they said sir," he replied, noting with a little relief that his captain seemed to be calm once again.

Ivan straightened, a small, childish smile adoring his face.

"The Dutchman," he chirped, throwing Eduard's mind into chaos as he tried to keep up with the Russian's mood. "So the little Vargas has decided to play too, da?"

He laughed loudly, but there was no true mirth in it. It was a dry laugh, a laugh of irony. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tell the crew we're going to the Isla De Murta. They will come back, with others, and when they do; we shall be ready."

**xxx…xxx**

Arthur licked his lips slightly, before catching himself and blushing.

Standing behind the wheel of the ship, steering it through the rough sea's towards Singapore, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander, settling on the hard working Alfred who was scrubbing the deck oh so conveniently in front of him.

And at some point in the past half an hour or so, the boy had lost his shirt.

_Pull yourself together man!_ He cursed at himself, moving his eyes away from Alfred to instead focus on Antonio. His rival was stood to the side of the deck, looking out at the sea with the kind of depressed aura around him that made people stay away. He frowned slightly before sighing, moving on. His eyes settled on Matthew, Roderich and the governor.

Strangely enough, or so he thought, Francis was also with them, chatting to the commodore like they had been friends for ages. For the most part the other two men seemed to be in a conversation of their own, occasionally looking at the other duo with strange expressions on their faces.

Feliciano and Ludwig had both boarded their own ship again, and it followed them closely. It was a little strange to have an accompanying ship, and yet at the same time he kind of liked it. There was something about having another ship alongside him that made him feel slightly less lonely than before.

For the first time in what seemed like an age, he felt wanted.

Even before he had been cursed, no one had seemed to truly care what happened to him. His parents had abandoned him, the orphanage had kicked him out for being such a pain and, even when he joined a pirate crew, he had been shunned and tossed to one side by everyone except the captain. That captain had been the only one who had been truly kind to him in his younger years. The man had taught him to fight, had taught him the ways of the sea; tricks of the trade.

The crew had been more than shocked when, at the moment of his death, the captain had made _Arthur_, small, unreliable, _worthless_, Arthur, his successor. But he had done well; lead them to riches, fame and fortune. They had grown to respect him, if some a little begrudgingly, and he soon had a loyal crew behind him on the Black Pearl.

Arthur sighed quietly to himself before allowing a small smile to curve his lips. Despite the curse he felt full, wanted and loved. He had never felt this way before, so filled with emotion that it almost hurt. But he found he kind of liked it.

His eyes looked for Alfred again, frowning slightly in confusion when he saw the boy walking over to the Spaniard by the side of the ship. Antonio jumped slightly as Alfred tapped him on the shoulder, swinging round to look at him with wide eyes. Alfred laughed slightly before saying something to the Spanish man that made him look up with sadness on his face.

Arthur couldn't hear what was being said, but it looked, from the expression on Alfred's face, like the boy was trying to comfort the depressed Spaniard. Antonio sighed slightly before nodding at something that was said, saying something back with a bitter looking expression on his face.

Alfred frowned then before shaking his head, and patting the other captain hard on the shoulder, squeezing it tightly as his mouth moved in words Arthur couldn't translate. The result was a wide eyed Antonio who stared up at Alfred with a stunned expression. Then those eyes narrowed and he nodded slightly before taking off below deck and leaving a smiling Alfred in his wake.

Arthur cocked his head slightly as Alfred looked at him, the man's grin widening as he lifted his hand up in an overly excited thumbs up.

What the hell?

**xxx…xxx**

"So, Matthew?"

"_Oui_?"

"You speak French?"

"…_Oui_."

Francis looked at him with a large smile. This as a man he could get along with. A man who actually knew his first language fluently, and spoke it beautifully. He and Matthew had been talking since they had set off for Singapore, and they had gotten to know each other rather well in that time. The commodore had yet to see them in the moonlight, but he knew of the curse. He might not know the extent of it, but it was impossible to take the man on their little mission without at least some of the details.

Matthew smiled back slightly, strangely shy and happy for the praise that seemed to be in that smile. It was a strange feeling for him to have towards a pirate. Where he used to be terrified of them, he had fit in with this group fairly well, Francis being the one who he had talked to the most. He had seemed to have created a kind of connection with the Frenchman.

"So you know my language, Matthew? Another thing we have in common!" Francis seemed to be truly delighted at the discovery and it brought a smile to the man's face. He nodded slightly before turning his head to look into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Where exactly is it we're going anyway?" he asked the first mate. Francis blinked, before smiling.

"Singapore. We have some friends there who might be willing to help." He replied.

"Pirate friends?" Matthew asked, slightly apprehensive. Francis faltered slightly before looking at the commodore's slightly unsure face and grinning.

"_Oui_, but do not worry _mon ami_; they shall not be any trouble. Hopefully."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully?"

Francis looked away, clearing his throat in a way that made Matthew's eyes narrow slightly.

"_Oui_…they are friends of ours…but there is no telling whether they will help us, or what prise they will ask for such help. We shall likely need to go up north to talk to the Nordic's too. I doubt Yao's crew alone will be enough, as good as they are."

Matthew nodded slightly before sighing. "I only wish I were able to get the navy involved. But there's no way they would go up against that bastard. He's too well in with the king."

Francis looked at him sharply. "You would fight along side us?"

"Well, yes. I suppose so," Matthew replied, shrugging. It caused a large, thankful smile to split across Francis face.

"I am glad to hear that, _mon petite Matthieu_. I'm very glad to hear it."

**xxx…xxx**

Antonio stalked determinedly through the lower layers of the ship, searching for Lovino in any and every place he could think of. He still didn't know exactly what was wrong with Lovino, or what he had done, but he knew he needed to find out.

What Alfred had said to him had made him stop and think about his feelings. He loved Lovino, that he knew, but he also knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere without talking to the younger man. And to talk to him, he needed to find him.

Perhaps it would be easier to talk if he could corner him down here.

He had almost searched the whole ship when a soft whimper from the cargo hold made him pause. Looking over he paused before beginning to make his way over to where the noise had come from, only to find his eyes widening considerably at what he saw.

Lovino was sat between two barrels, his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried into himself, shoulders shuddering harshly. It was a sight Antonio never thought he would see. The normally angry Italian broken down and crying in such a way was such a strange sight to him, it took him a moment to truly understand the situation.

When he did however, he flew over to the man, landing on his knees at Lovino's feet and causing the Italian's head to whip upwards, eyes wide in surprise at being caught in this position.

Lovino's face flushed bright red as his eyes met worried green, both embarrassed and angry at being seen like this by the one person he truly didn't want to be seen by.

"Lovi…what's the matter?"

Lovino glared slightly, flinching back as Antonio lifted his hand towards him. The movement caused a flash of hurt in Antonio's eyes and he immediately felt guilty despite his need to be angry.

"Fuck off damn it," he hissed, his voice not having the burn that he wanted. Antonio's eyes became sad and he pulled back slightly.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore Lovino? What have I done to have you push me away so?" Antonio asked painfully, his voice nearly a whisper.

Lovino gulped, eyes wide. There was so much emotion in those questions, so much pain in his face. He looked away.

"You should know damn it, you bastard," he replied, keeping his voice quiet and still lacking any bite.

"How can I know if you won't tell me?"

Lovino looked back up in anger. "I shouldn't fucking need to tell you! Besides, why the hell would you care anyway?"

Antonio blinked. "Why would I care…?" he repeated in confusion before shuffling a little closer. "Lovino…" the Italian flinched at the name. "Why _wouldn't _I care?"

Lovino scoffed slightly before looking away, causing Antonio to frown.

"Lovi…look at me?" he asked before moving his hand forwards and gently gripping the Italian's chin and moving it so that their eyes locked slightly. Antonio's were pleading and searching, looking for the answer in the Italian's own amber orbs. "Why wouldn't I care?"

Lovino could feel his eyes tearing up, but could do nothing about them. He was hypnotised by the emerald eyes in front of him, so much so that he almost ended up answering the question in a daze, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Then he blinked, snapping back to reality before getting to his feet in one fluid motion and causing Antonio to fall back with a gasp. He looked down at the captain with narrowed eyes before walking past him and quickly away.

"Lovi!" Antonio gasped, twisting his body to watch the Italian walk away, before his own eyes narrowed and he got to his feet, stalking after him. He caught the man conveniently just outside his cabin, yanking the Italian back before throwing him through the door. Stepping thorough it himself he then closed it behind him.

Lovino's eyes were wide, but angry, as he stood in the room, looking back at the Spaniard in surprise.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking at the other man in weary anger.

"Why wouldn't I care? When have I ever given you a reason to think I didn't care?" Antonio asked, pleading the man with his voice. Lovino remained silent. "Lovino!"

The Italian looked up sharply at the use of his full name, but said nothing. Antonio sighed.

"Why are you so difficult? Feliciano was never this difficult I swear…" he muttered. It caused another bout of pain to rip though Lovino and his anger flared up again.

"Then go and talk to fucking Feliciano about your fuckass problems and leave me alone!"

Antonio looked at him in surprise, before understanding seemed to come across his face.

"Lovino…?" he asked quietly, getting Lovino's attention. "What did I say when I woke up?"

Lovino choked slightly, eyes wide at the question. "Why- you don't fucking remember?"

Antonio shook his head and Lovino looked away, swallowing. "Feliciano," he replied at a whisper. "You called me Feliciano."

Antonio smiled slightly. So that was what the problem was.

"You know Lovino…I had a rather strange…experience when I was unconscious. I was on my old ship, surrounded by mist. I was alone. But then I saw someone in the mist. It was Feliciano, but do you know who I thought it was at first? Who I _wanted_ it to be?"

Lovino shook his head, wide eyed. Antonio smiled wider.

"You Lovino. I thought it was you, _wanted _it to be you. But it wasn't, it was your brother. As captain of the flying Dutchman, it is Feli's job to ferry dead souls to the world beyond…but he saved me."

"So that's why…?" Lovino asked, unbelieving. Antonio nodded.

"I don't love Feliciano, Lovi. I love you," the Spaniard said, before crashing his lips to Lovino's, causing the man to gasp. Soon, they were in full flow, lips and tongues dancing against one another, the feeling of pure happiness and love flowing through each of them.

They pulled back, both gasping for air. Antonio smiled, brushing his knuckles gently across Lovino's cheek before softly running his fingers through the Italian's hair. Lovino just stood there, lips parted as he gazed into Antonio's eyes. Then, his lips closed and he smiled slightly, a true smile.

"I suppose I love you too, you bastard," he said softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the man's touch. Antonio beamed, moving his hand from Lovino's hair in order to wrap his arms around the Italian. For once, the usually feisty Italian didn't object to the touch, instead choosing to wrap his own arms around the elder man and bury his face into the man's neck.

Antonio smiled.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**Well, this chapter was slightly easier to write. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things again. ABOUT TIME, EH?**

**Yeah.**

**So, I hope you liked the reveal. I'm not sure how well I did it, it didn't turn out _exactly_ the way I wanted it to…but it kind of took a life of its own, you know? Either way, I think I like it well enough. Please review! Oh, and don't forget to vote, da?**

**Special thanks! This time it's going to go to Lady Pyrien, giving her the 'Passionate Spain' award for being really quite cool. I love your work, by the way. So thank you muches for reading and reviewing mine XD**

**Animeloveramy **

**Umm, can I vote for M but you know, a non-yaoi pairing? Please? *puppy eyes***

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – now that would be telling wouldn't it ;) can anyone guess?  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>

**Belarus - Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story. **

**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

_**Author's note: just a little note to say that it shall be staying as a T until I find an express need to make it an M. As there are a few people who don't want it to be an M, I was thinking that it might be a better idea to do side stories that contain the M's I may or may not have put in here. I don't know, we'll have to see. **_

**oxo…oxo**

"I can't believe this," Lovino stated blankly, looking at the wide spread of colourful trees and flowers with something akin to disbelief colouring his face. Antonio looked over at him, watching him for a moment before turning back to gaze at the forest in front of them.

"Well Lovi, at least we can get that fresh food you wanted," the Spaniard said, a slight grimace coming to his face when Lovino turned to glare at him.

"_This_ isn't what I fucking meant when I said we should stop to get some proper food damn it!"

"I don't think this is what anyone meant when they said they wan'ed to stop, ya know?" Alfred cut in, standing on Lovino's other side. The blonde scrunched up his toes slightly, feeling the soft sand under his feet with something akin to relief. The Italian scoffed slightly.

"Well, it's not like its going to do us any good staying around here anyways," came Arthur's voice from a little way behind them. "We might as well have a look round, gather some food and resources. There's quite the hole in the side of my ship and I'd very much like it repaired."

There was some muttering.

"Why aren't my brother and his ship coming over to help us?" Lovino asked, turning to frown back out to sea at where the Dutchman was floating in the shallows while the pearl was hauled up on the sand. Arthur sighed, walking over to them.

"Because your brother can only go on land once every ten years. It is the curse that comes with being captain of that bloody ship," the Englishman replied, walking past them and further up the sandy beach they were now situated on.

"Besides Lovi," Antonio chirped. "There's really no need. All we need is to patch up the hole, get provisions and be on our way. One crew can handle that easily."

"That's not the point you damned bastard," Lovino muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. "How did this even fucking happen anyways?"

"Well, you see Lovi, there was this big storm and-"

"I know there was a fucking storm!"

"Then why ask, little Lovi?"

"Don't you start with the Lovi thing too Alfred! I get enough of that from the tomato bastard!"

"Oh Lovi, you wound me so~!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure I do."

Lovino huffed slightly before making his way up the hill after the cursed captain; leaving Antonio and Alfred on the golden sand they had been standing on before. It wasn't like he didn't understand what was happening; he just didn't see how something as simple as a storm could leave a gaping hole in the side of the ship. Then he couldn't see why they had to stop on this damned island to fix it. Couldn't it have lasted to the next port?

He sighed slightly as he slowed his walking, thinking back to the night before.

He had been in the storage area, looking for something decent to eat, when the storm had struck. It had tossed them about, wind whistling, thunder cracking, the sea throwing a fit…he hadn't dared venture to the deck. He would only have gotten in the way. So he had stayed out of sight, making sure all of the large barrels were secure.

When the storm had finally calmed down, he had thought everything was fine again and had settled down to sleep. It was only when there had been a jerking crash, enough to send him flying across the small cabin, that he had come to investigate upstairs; not particularly pleased to find that they had run aground. On purpose. And that the ship was currently being tied to the beach to stop the tide pulling it back out to sea.

He was most annoyed at the fact that while they had gotten a large hole, the Dutchman had been completely unharmed by the storm. In fact, if what he had heard from some of the other members of the crew, the Dutchman had seemed to relish in the storm, riding the waves like they were nothing.

And now they were here; daylight again and staring out at the exotic forests of this seemingly deserted island, about to set off into the trees to search for wood, water and food.

He could hear the others making after him, though there were more footsteps then just that of Alfred and Antonio. Pulling to a stop, he looked around, seeing the two before spotting that Francis, Matthew and Roderich were all following him as well. He scowled, temporarily forgetting that he had been following the captain in the first place.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed, causing several of them to give him raised eyebrows.

"We are not following _you_ _mon ami_. We are following the captain."

Lovino remained silent for a moment, before he turned and continued, stalking his way over to where Arthur was now stood, a frown on the English man's face.

"What's up British dude?" Alfred asked as he arrived next to them, the younger man seeing the frustrated frown. Arthur looked at him before heaving a small sigh.

"You were all taking such a long time. I was getting tired waiting for you," he replied smoothly, not looking round. Alfred wasn't entirely sure he was convinced, but he pushed no further.

"Sorry about that _mi amigo_. We were a little distracted," Antonio apologised, scratching the back of his head. Arthur grunted before moving off again further into the trees, the group quickly following him.

**xxx…xxx**

Feliciano was worried.

Ludwig would have scoffed, told him that he was _always_ worried and that there was really no need to; everything was fine. But this time he thought he had a legitimate reason to be worried. This theory was only confirmed when he saw his first mate looking over at the tree's with his own worried frown.

It had been several days now since they had last seen his brother and the group that had gone into the woods in search of supplies. He himself had watched them go into the trees and they had yet to come back. It had only meant to be a short trip. A small scout around the island to see what was there.

There was no way it would have taken over a day. But Ludwig had told him not to be hasty. That maybe they had found something and were camping in the woods. So he had waited another day, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now, after three days, he decided that enough was enough.

"Ludwig!" he called from where he had been leaning against the side of his ship. The blonde looked over at him.

"Ja?" he asked, causing Feliciano to look round at him with worried eyes.

"I want to send a search party after them," he ordered, taking up the captain voice he hardly ever used. Ludwig hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Yes Captain," he replied, causing Feliciano to nod. "Who do you wish to send?"

"You will lead it Ludwig. You choose who you wish to bring."

The blonde German nodded before making his way across the deck, tapping a couple of people on the shoulders as he went. Those tapped made their way over to one of the large longboats and began readying it for the water. Soon enough there was a small group heading to shore in the longboat, the group including Gilbert and Elizaveta who had both insisted they came along too.

Reaching the shore, they scrambled out of the boat, leaving it with a couple of the nervous black pearl crew. After Ludwig had assured said crew that they were off to look for their captain, they set off into the trees.

"Fuck, it's so unawesomely dark in here," Gilbert hissed as they made their way through the trees. No one answered him, content to allow the man to talk to himself. Gilbert pouted. Making their way even further into the trees, they started to climb uphill.

"Do we even know if they went this way?" Gilbert asked with a frown, out of breath from the steady climb. Ludwig shrugged slightly.

"There are signs that someone has come through here recently _und_, while it's not certain, it's far more likely to be them than not."

Gilbert blinked. "There are?" he asked, causing Ludwig to roll his eyes.

"_Ja, bruder_," he replied, causing Elizaveta to giggle slightly at gilberts newly formed pout.

It didn't take them too much longer after that for the trees to start thinning and began becoming grassy cliffs. They kept to the edges of the trees though, spotting something they hadn't expected to see.

The village was small, seemingly more 'barbarian' than civilised. It caused them to take caution in it, knowing that, though they might not have been as advanced as them, it was likely that they were in much larger numbers.

"Do you think that the others are in there?" Elizaveta whispered as they huddled together behind the bushes a little way from the village, watching as one of the highly tattooed men began to walk across a wooden swinging bridge that connected two cliff faces together. It was obvious after watching for a bit that the main village was on the other side.

Gilbert shrugged. "It's possible, right west?"

Ludwig nodded, ignoring the strange nickname his brother had given him. He wasn't even sure where it had come from, but he paid it no mind. He turned at the sound of bushes being moved, raising his gun in defence before he spotted the young blonde from Arthur's crew who had decided to come with them. He had sent the boy round to the other side of the trees on a scouting mission a short while ago, knowing that the boy could not be harmed and did not need an escort. He was just the right size for a scout and very convenient.

"Report," he ordered, his voice quiet but firm. The boy, Peter he recalled, nodded.

"I found them! They're trapped in some strange ball like cages hanging from ropes between the two cliffs!"

"What?" Gilbert hissed eyes wide. Ludwig hushed him before turning back to Peter.

"Are they all there?" he asked. The boy nodded before licking his lips nervously.

"They all seem to be from what I could see. But there are guards all over the place, and many others cross the bridge above them all the time."

Ludwig frowned slightly. How on earth was he supposed to free them in this situation…and how exactly did they manage to get themselves caught when they couldn't die? He voiced this last part aloud and was surprised when it was Gilbert that gave him an answer.

"Kirkland and Francis were the only ones who went who were cursed and both of them could have been threatened with the death of the others. We all know that Kirkland and the Jones boy are lovers, and Francis has become strangely attached to the commodore."

"Makes sense I suppose," Ludwig grunted in reply, letting out a small sigh. Being first mate on the Dutchman, he too was immortal, along with his crew and Peter. Gilbert and Elizaveta, however, were not.

Shifting his position, he turned to the only two mortals in the group.

"I want you two to stay here. The rest of us shall rescue the others. If anything goes wrong, go back to the ship_ und_ get help."

Gilbert snorted. "Oh_ that_ would go down well, us getting help for the help."

Ludwig frowned. "_Bruder_," he warned, causing Gilbert to wave nonchalantly at him.

"_Ja, ja_, stay here. Whatever."

"Hey, wait a minute! Why do _we_ have to stay here?" Elizaveta protested. Ludwig looked at her, taking in her angry face and wondering if he really wanted to be the one to answer her. Luckily, Gilbert did that for him.

"Because we're mortals. West doesn't want the barbarian people to use us as hostages to capture them. That _und_ they'll so need us to get help when those barbarian people kick their asses."

Maybe not so luckily then, Ludwig sighed. Ignoring his brother, he slipped to the front of the group, filling them in on what was going on and what he wanted them to do. When everything was sorted, he turned back to his brother.

"Stay here," he warned, making a point to motion at the ground where his brother stood. Gilbert pouted slightly.

"I know, I know! You've said it like a hundred times!"

"I mean it, Gilbert; stay here."

And so they left, half of them creeping round one side and the other half round the other side. They would keep their positions until the sun set, and would make their move in darkness.

**xxx…xxx**

"I'm so _bored_!" Alfred groaned, swinging his legs back and forwards as they hung out the side of the bone cage they had been sat in for the past two days or so.

"Join the club," Lovino muttered, catching Antonio's attention and causing the pirate to grasp hold of the smaller man's shoulders.

"I could get rid of your boredom Lovi~!" he said, voice seductive and yet playful at the same time as he nuzzled his face into his lover's neck. The Italian flushed a bright red before pushing the larger man away.

"Hell no bastard!"

Arthur sighed as he watched the two squabble (well, Antonio whining and Lovino squawking indignantly) in a vague sense of amusement. As he lent back into the side of the cage, he turned his head to where Francis was sat talking to Matthew. Roderich seemed to be reading, though where he got the book from Arthur wasn't sure. He looked up at the sky with a frown, eyes trailing along the ropes that held them in the air and up to the bridge.

A tattooed man was currently walking along it, only looking down at them for a second before carrying on his way. He couldn't believe they had let themselves get captured by those poor excuses for human beings. He knew that pirates weren't exactly seen as good people, but at least they had some morals. These…cannibals (and he knew they were cannibals. They were just finishing up eating some other poor soul when they had gotten here. That and they had human parts in there jewellery) were demons. They were the lowest of the low in any society.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, once again taking in the ropes of the cage. He was thankful that none of them had been harmed yet. Not that they would actually be able to eat himself or Francis, but that didn't mean he wanted the others dead. And he'd never let them touch Alfred. Never.

"Bloody hell," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Did he truly love the boy that much in such a short amount of time? It was strange, and he wasn't sure he liked it…but he knew that he would do anything for that boy. He would die for Alfred.

The thought scared him slightly and he felt himself retreating from the emotion. But there was no running away from it now. He was in way too deep. Cursing mentally, he looked over at the boy.

Alfred had once again shed his shirt, his trousers rolled up to the knees in an attempt to fight the heat. Arthur had tried to tell the younger man that he would be cold when it came to night time, but he hadn't believed him. Alfred had discovered just how cold nighttimes could be that evening, and Arthur had been forced to share body heat with the boy, not that he was in any way complaining. They had slept (and he did mean 'slept' as unfortunate as that was) together that night. And the night after.

He truly hadn't minded.

In fact, he would mind ravishing the boy right there and then, if only he hadn't thought Alfred would have killed him for it. Not in the literal sense of course, he couldn't actually die, but he didn't think the boy would really appreciate it. He supposed it wasn't the most romantic thing to have your virginity taken in a cage made from human bones, about a hundred meters in the air with several people locked up in that cage with you. But who cared about being romantic really?

He felt himself chuckle slightly.

"What has _you_ so amused, captain?" came a strongly accented voice from below him. Arthur frowned slightly before looking over at the smirking Frenchman. Matthew just watched on in slight amusement.

"I was simply imagining shooting you in the head again. It was so much fun before, I suspect that it would relieve my boredom now," he replied, looking away stiffly. Francis pouted.

"How rude," the Frenchman protested, causing Matthew to chuckle slightly. Alfred let out a loud laugh, content to allow himself more amusement than the joke really held. Then the Frenchman smirked lewdly. "Are you sure you were not thinking perverted fantasies about your little lover? There was a nice pink blush staining those pretty cheeks of yours no?"

The man's face reddened in embarrassment and he coughed slightly before looking away. Francis' smirk grew in slight surprise and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~! It seems I hit the nail on the head so to speak! I am proud of you Arthur~!" he then turned to Alfred. "You should be honoured _mon ami_, he does not go into pervert mode for just anyone~!"

"Shut up you bloody frog!" Arthur spluttered indignantly, standing as straight as he could in the cage; sending it swinging wildly at his sharp movement.

"Fucking hell! Stay still damnit or I'm gunna throw!" Lovino barked, panic in his eyes as he gripped tightly onto Antonio's arm.

"Throw what?" Arthur asked scornfully. "Your toys?"

Lovino growled, glaring at the English pirate angrily. "Fuck off you damned pervert! I swear, if I do throw up because of you, I will make sure I send it your fucking way!"

Arthur snorted in amusement. "Is that so?" he asked, before using his body weight to send the cage flying. Lovino's face went pale and he gripped Antonio's arm tighter.

"If you don't fucking well stop right now, so help me I will kill you until you stay dead damn it!"

Matthew, however, was thinking rather differently.

"Captain Kirkland! Do that again!" he let out, ignoring the squawks of 'traitor' that instantly came from Lovino's mouth. Arthur looked at him in slight confusion before thrusting himself forwards, the ball going with it. The commodore's eyes were bright as he looked up at the ropes then back at Arthur. When the ball had stopped swinging again, Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like you have a plan, though I'm not sure I'll like it," he said apprehensively. Matthew nodded.

"I do have a plan, and it'll need all of us!"

"Go on?"

"Well," Matthew began. "If we all throw our weight around at the same time, we should be able to swing the ball enough that it reaches the other side. Then we can grab hold of the vines on the edge of the cliff and pull ourselves up."

The others were silent, just looking at Matthew with wide eyes. The commodore was beginning to get a little self conscious at all of the attention when Alfred decided to speak up.

"Mattie, bro, that's brilliant," he gasped, getting up from where he had been sat and grasping hold of the bars to keep himself up.

"_Oui_, Mathieu, its ingenious," Francis also commented, slapping the man gently on the back.

"Fuck no! No swinging the damned ball!"

Everyone turned to Lovino.

"But Lovi~!" Antonio began, being cut off by a frustrated and stubborn looking Lovino.

"No!"

Everyone looked at him with varying degree's of annoyance. He just glared back, raising his arms into an X above his body.

"There is no way you are going to make me swing this shitty cage ball thing!"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**Sorry for the wait. It wasn't as long a wait as usual though, and I think things actually happened in this chapter so hopefully it was worth the wait. I have to say, though, that the way this is going was kind of a request from The One-Eyed Lady. So, here are the beginnings of that idea I spouted at you XD**

**Special thanks! Goes to The One-Eyed Lady, for giving me the inspiration for this new bit of storyline. LOVE YOU! Here, you can have the Super Sexy Romano award, (can you tell he's one of my fave characters?) because…well…you're just awesome. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Animeloveramy **

**Hmm, think I might keep an eye on reviews and start giving France's anti-awards...**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – now that would be telling wouldn't it ;) can anyone guess?  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>

**Belarus - Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story. **

**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate Captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Natalia breathed in deeply as she stood at the front of her large ship.

She and her crew were speeding across the waves, trailing behind where she knew The Black Pearl had headed. She also knew that they had been caught in a storm; a storm she had thankfully missed.

A small, nasty, smile came to her face.

She wanted to please her brother. She knew this would please her brother. She would hunt down that stupid little Vargas boy and she would take him to her brother. Maybe she would even be able to get her hands on the Dutchman. Wasn't there some legend that said if you had the heart you could control its Captain?

She wasn't sure of the details, but she was sure her brother would love her for getting him that kind of power. Then he would finally marry her and they would be happy forever.

She grinned darkly, not noticing the shiver that went through every man on her ship who had been looking at her at the time.

They were about a day away from where she knew her prey to be situated. They would arrive soon, and when they did she would have so much pleasure in ripping them all apart.

There would be no survivors.

**xxx…xxx**

"I can't _fucking_ believe I'm letting you do this," Lovino groaned from his position on Antonio's back. The Spaniard looked back at him with a small smile before shuffling his arms slightly, shifting the younger man's legs so that they sat tighter around his waist.

Trying to convince Lovino it was a good idea had taken a very long time but, somehow, they had managed to achieve it. It was now sunset, having taken that long to be able to get the man to agree. That and Roderich had suggested they wait for the cover of darkness.

So now they were side by side, backs against the back 'wall' of the cage as they prepared themselves for the swing.

"Ready?" came Arthur's voice from the far side. Everyone nodded in confirmation, making sure not to make too much noise. "Right then, on three. One, two, _three_!"

They sprang forwards, throwing their weight into the other side of the cage; causing it to swing violently. Lovino yelped slightly before burying his face into Antonio's shirt. Just before the ball had finished its small swing, the men were all leaning back the other way, throwing their weight back the way they had come and causing the cage to swing even further the other way.

They repeated this motion several times until, finally, the cage swung far enough that they could latch onto the vine covered cliffs. There was a collective sigh of relief and a small resting period.

"You can let go now Lovi," Antonio chuckled, looking over his shoulder at where Lovino was still gripping tightly onto his shirt, his face buried into the elder man's back. Slowly, Lovino looked up, face ashen. Antonio smiled softly before motioning to the rock of the cliff. "As much as I adore you gripping me like that, I think it might be a little hard for me to climb with you on my back."

Lovino flushed red, looking away with a small pout before carefully moving to latch onto a couple of vines that were on the cliff face. When they were all ready, they slipped their feet through the holes as well before beginning to climb the side of the cliff.

It took them a while, moving slowly and quietly so as not to attract the attentions of those who had captured them. No one spoke but for the occasional muttered curse as someone scratched their hand or a vine snapped, sending them slightly off balance.

They were almost to the top when a gunshot sounded and shouts were heard above them. The group paused for a moment, looking at each other with wide eyes, before speeding up their accent.

"What on bloody earth is going on up there?" Arthur asked as he heaved himself upwards another few steps. Alfred looked at him.

"Maybe someone came to rescue us. Feli and his crew were still on his ship weren't they?" he replied, causing Arthur to nod slightly. Lovino frowned slightly.

"I thought he couldn't go on land?"

"He cant, but his crew can. I don't really know why that is but whatever," the blonde Captain replied, and Lovino's frown grew slightly.

"Well that's just fucking unfair."

Nothing more was said until they reached the top of the cliff, eyes wide at the chaos that was before them. The little village was filled with fighting, guns being shot, swords drawn, spears flying. Though the cannibals were fighting back, and fighting back well, it was truly a massacre.

There was no way for the cannibals to truly fight back, the men they were fighting being just as immortal as Arthur's cursed crew but without the weakness of companions that weren't.

Roderich coughed slightly, gaining the other's attention. "Maybe we should just stay here?" he suggested. The others just looked at him before looking back at the carnage.

"Well they do seem to be handling themselves very well," Arthur said as he watched the other's fight.

"_Oui_. That and we, trapped in our bone cage as we are, would likely only get in the way."

"And wouldn't want to be a burden on them," Antonio finished. They all looked at each other.

"All for staying out of it raise your hands," Arthur proclaimed. All hands were raised. "Good, then we shall not get into this one."

Lovino sighed slightly. "Can we at least move from clutching the side of the fucking cliff though? I don't much fancy falling to my damned death."

"Lovi does have a fair point," Antonio agreed. Matthew frowned.

"But we can't get up here. They'll spot us."

"Then we shuffle sideways until we get to the trees," Alfred cut in, gesturing to where the forest began only a couple of meters from where they were. There was a beat of silence.

"That'll work," the commodore commented with a small shrug. So they shuffled, moving one hand and leg after the other in their slow crawl to get to the tree covered part of the cliff. When they finally made it they wasted no time pulling themselves up onto the top of the ridge and collapsing onto the ground.

"I would give anything not to do that again," Alfred puffed, causing Lovino to chuckle slightly in dry agreement. There was a long moment of silence as everyone rested, the only sounds were the gunshots and shouts still coming from the village. Then, suddenly, Antonio sat up.

"Is it just me or are we moving?" he asked cautiously, causing the others to sit up too. Sure enough, the cage they were in was slowly beginning to slide down the hill they hadn't realised they were at the top of.

"Well shit," Lovino said blankly before the cage toppled and they were sent rolling down the hill, crashing into each other as they were flung round and round in the cage. They were jolted slightly as the rope that had held the cage up caught before snapping harshly and sending them flying back down the hill, curses filling the air around them.

**xxx…xxx**

Gilbert looked up, staring into the trees with a frown. He had been watching his brother as the man lead the assault on the cannibal tribe and had to admit that he was impressed with what he had seen. The group had moved stealthily, fading into the darkness. But they had been discovered when the little one from the Kirkland crew managed to get his foot caught in the fabric of one of the tents.

The boy had tripped, pulling down the tent and waking the person inside. Ludwig had defended the boy, pulling out his pistol and shooting the native in the chest. The sound of the gun woke the others and soon there was a full scale battle going on.

Gilbert, for once, was glad he'd stayed behind.

Now, he could hear something in the trees, a kind of crashing sound. His eyes narrowed slightly and he tapped Elizaveta on the shoulder. She turned to him questioningly.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, causing her to look in the same direction he was. There was a moment of silence between them as she listened before her eyes widened slightly.

"What on earth is that?" she asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's getting louder…and the trees over there are moving look," he replied. Elizaveta looked in the direction he was pointing before her eyes widened slightly and she began tugging on the albino's sleeve.

"We need to move," she told him hurriedly. "Like, now!"

They dove to the side as a large ball rushed past them, expletives sounding in the air as it rolled by. The pair blinked at it for a moment before looking at each other and racing after it. Dodging in between trees and jumping bushes and shrubbery, they managed to keep it in their sights long enough to see it smack into a large tree.

Elizaveta winced slightly as she rushed towards it, watching at the ball seemed to fall apart and people tumbled out of it and onto the floor. She and Gilbert rushed over to them, recognising who they were as they began to get up. If they hadn't known from the looks, it would have been obvious when Lovino started cursing foully.

Gilbert snickered slightly as the Italian came out with a couple of words that would have made most sailors blush. And sure enough, he could see a blush staining Antonio's face as the man winced slightly from his position on the floor.

"Well, you guys sure know how to make an entrance," Gilbert chuckled, slowing to a walk as he neared them. There were a couple of glares thrown at him and he chuckled louder.

"Are you guys ok?" Elizaveta asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"I think I broke my neck," Francis muttered, clicking the broken joint back into place with a small click. The Hungarian flinched slightly at the sight before turning her now rather disturbed attentions on everyone else.

Matthew sighed slightly before crawling over to where Francis was sat rubbing his neck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, causing the Frenchman to look at him with a small smile.

"_Non_, it is just a little uncomfortable," he replied, causing the commodore to nod slightly before raising his hands hesitantly to the other man's neck, using his hands to make sure all of the bones were in the right places. Francis groaned at the boy's ministrations, shuffling his shoulders slightly when the hands were removed. Then he turned to look at the boy with a smile. "_Merci_."

Matthew nodded slightly before making his way over to his brother who seemed to be being tended to by a worried looking Arthur.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern. Arthur glanced at him quickly before looking back at the man lying on the floor.

"I'm not really sure. He's not fully conscious," the captain replied with poorly disguised worry in his voice. Matthew blinked slightly before frowning as he looked down at his brother. Then he sighed slightly.

"Alfred," he warned, but the boy kept groaning, eyes seemingly rolled back. Matthew rolled his own eyes. "Alfred," he repeated louder, causing Arthur to look at him in confusion. Sighing in defeat Matthew tried again, this time saying more than the boy's name. "Alfred, Father's making breakfast back at the ship and we really can't be late or it all will have gone!"

Alfred sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. His eyes focused on Matthew. "Since when does father cook?" he asked, causing Matthew to smirk and Arthur to stare at him with wide eyes.

"He doesn't," the commodore replied, causing Alfred to pout.

"You were lying to me? How cruel!" the blue eyed blonde stated in mock hurt before raising his nose into the air. "Well, if that's the way you're going to play it, I'm going back to dying thank you very much."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Grow up Alfred. You've had your fun, now stop pretending."

"You were pretending?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowed in anger. Alfred gulped.

"Maybe?" he replied hesitantly. Arthur's eyes flashed.

"You bloody git! I can't believe you made me worry like that!"

"Awww, you were worried about me?"

"Well, duh! I love you, you stupid oaf!"

The clearing went silent; all previous conversation by the other's forgotten. Alfred was staring at the quickly reddening Arthur with wide and shocked eyes.

"You-you do?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Arthur refused to meet his eyes as he nodded. There was really no use in denying it now. It was not something he had planned on telling the boy any time soon, but it was defiantly true. As he kept his eyes to the side, he almost missed the large grin that spread across the younger man's face. But he caught it out of the corner of his eye; turning towards him just in time for the younger's lips to meet his.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly at the sudden kiss before they flickered closed and he kissed the boy back, wrapping his arms tightly around his love's neck as Alfred's hands weaved themselves into the captain's hair.

They were just starting to get heated, hands beginning to wander, when a loud cough beside them caused them to start. They pulled away from each other to look at an embarrassed looking Matthew, the commodore's face a bright red and his eyes directed anywhere but the snogging pair. Looking rather flustered, Arthur let his eyes wander around, face flushing more and more at every pair of eyes that looked back at him.

Groaning softly, he buried his head into Alfred's shirt. They boy laughed lightly before kissing the top of his head, his own face a little pink as well. Then he stood up, pulling Arthur with him.

"If everyone's all right then we should probably get going right?" he asked, the others nodded slightly, waving off what had just happened before beginning to walk back up the hill, towards where Gilbert and Elizaveta had been before.

The plan was to wait for Ludwig and the others to finish up at the village and walk back to the ships together. More of them would give for better protection, and the German man _was_ going in there to rescue them. It would only be right to wait for him and his crew.

As they walked, Alfred held out his hand and grasped Arthur's, bringing the older man closer to him. Snuggling his face into the crook of the captain's neck, Alfred then raised his head slightly to the man's ear.

"Just to let you know, I love you too," he whispered, causing a large smile to adorn the elder man's face as they walked, side by side.

Neither of them noticed the excited looking Elizaveta quickly sketching hurried drawings of the pair to go beside the ones she had drawn of their kiss.

**xxx…xxx**

Ludwig sighed as the last of the cannibals were dispatched.

There was no sign of the others, the ball cage that Peter had told them was hanging between the cliffs was gone, but there was obvious proof that it had in fact been there. The German didn't know exactly what had happened but it was obvious that, whatever it was that had happened, the group they were looking for were no longer there.

There was nothing left to do other than go back to where Gilbert and Elizaveta were waiting for them. Looking around, he put his gun away before turning to one of his men.

"Make sure there are no more. Take a group and scout the area," he told the man, who saluted before beckoning a few of the others to follow him and racing off across the bridge. Then he turned to the others. "The rest of you with me. We have to make sure that _bruder_ of mine hasn't gotten himself killed."

It didn't take them long to arrive back where they had left the pair, but Ludwig's expression went blank when he realised that his brother was no longer there. The girl as gone too.

"_Scheiße._ Where the hell has he gone?"

"Uh, sir?" one of the men spoke up, causing Ludwig to look at him with stoic eyes. "Isn't that them over there?"

The German looked round, letting out a huff of relief when he recognised the white head of his brother. Then his eyes widened slightly as, through the trees behind him he spotted those they had come to save.

"_Bruder_!" the blonde called out, catching Gilbert's attention and causing the albino to grin.

"Ah, Luddy! Look who I found while you were on your heroic mission!"

Ludwig scowled. "Do not call me that."

"What? Luddy? But you let Feli call you that! Why cant I? Your own _bruder_!"

"Gilbert."

The albino pouted slightly. "Fine, whatever, _arschloch_."

Ludwig ignored him, instead turning to the others. "Are you all okay?" he asked, receiving nods and grunts in return. Nodding slightly, he motioned for them to follow him. "Then we should head back to the ship. Feli was very worried about you all."

Nothing was said in return to that, waiting just a little longer for the scouts to get back before turning to walk back down the hill, back towards the beach and the ships waiting for them there.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**Well, there we are guys. This is the 20th chapter (WOOP) and I thank everyone who has kept with this. I love you all, especially those who reviewed. You are all amazing. OH! By the way, if any of you guys live in England, or any where near Birmingham really…or even if you don't…I just want to advertise the 80th Anniversary performance of the Gang Show. It takes place at the Birmingham Hippodrome on 10th June. You should check it out, seriously. I WILL BE IN IT! YEAH! Check out the Birmingham Hippodrome website, there are details on there. It should be really good, and if you do want any more details, feel free to PM me and I'll answer any questions I can. **

**Special Thanks! Goes to TheophilaDonohoe in payment for me breaking her brain. SORRY! I hope you like this 'Adoreable Germany' award for pushing me into writing more. You have her to thank now for the probably (hopefully) quicker updates. Because she is in a perfect position to pester me ;) **

**Animeloveramy**

"**I think I broke my neck," Francis muttered, clicking the broken joint back into place with a small click. This line totally made me think of this: 1:20 to 1:36  
><strong>**http:/ www .youtube .com /watch ?v = pl4ufut6cQ8  
><strong>**Kinda hard to write in though...**

**AnimeAiedail**

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – Cutler Becket  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest<br>****Belarus - Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.  
><strong>**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.  
><strong>**North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story.  
><strong>**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T **

**Beta: TheophilaDonohoe **

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Feliciano whimpered slightly.

He had never been one for fights, despite being a pirate and captain of The Flying Dutchman. He had Ludwig for anything involving violence, much preferring to surrender or retreat himself. But this time, he couldn't run. He had no where to go.

His inability to go on land had never been a problem before now. He had never really had any reason to do so. But with his being cornered on the deck of his own ship by a strange woman with long silver hair, it had become rather a large one.

He felt like he was going to cry.

"I surrender!" he squealed, eyes wide in fear. "Just don't hurt my face! It took me forever to get my nose to look like this again!"

The woman sneered. _This _was the man her brother wanted? The man who had given him so much trouble? She almost didn't believe it. How could this _moron_ possibly get away from Ivan?

"You are truly pathetic," she told him, causing him to choke slightly at the disgust in her voice. "But my brother needs you, and he does need you alive."

Feliciano perked up at this. "Alive? You will spare me?"

Natalia's hand shot out quickly, wrapping her fingers tightly around his wrists and pulling him close. His face only inches from her own, she growled coldly.

"Not spare you, keep you. My brother wishes to see you, and when I bring you to him, he will make me his wife."

Feliciano looked up at her in confusion. "His wife? But if he's your _fratello_ then why would you want to marry him?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she was cut off by a shout from the trees. Looking round, her eyes narrowed as she spotted a large group of men surging out of the forest. Time was up.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried out, before letting out a breath of air as Natalia dropped his wrist and he landed, bottom first, on deck. Natalia herself was racing towards the group, flipping off The Dutchman and diving into the water before swimming quickly to shore. When she reached it she rushed forwards again, loosing none of her momentum despite being dripping with sea water.

Spotting Arthur she sped up, hurrying in his direction with her dagger in one hand and her eyes fixed on the chain around his neck. He saw her coming, bracing for a fight. He didn't expect her to flip herself over the top of his head, her free hand coming up to push against his chest and at the same time grab hold of the gold chain of the medallion. Ripping it from his neck, she pulled him backwards, where he landed hard on the sand of the beach.

Alfred, seeing that Arthur was down, began to chase after her but only got a couple of steps before he was stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach. He coughed slightly before looking down, scared of what he might see and he had a right to be scared for, embedded into his abdomen was a dagger. He let out a short laugh before falling to his knees and onto his side, blood staining the once white sand.

Natalia carried on, making her way into the forest. She had one part of what her brother needed. He would be proud of her, at least for this. She was also quite thankful she had anchored her ship on the other side of the island. Her men would keep her enemies occupied while she got a good head start to her brother.

Lovino had watched all this with a sneer, before running over to where the two blondes where on the floor. Arthur was slowly making his way to his feet, slightly dazed and out of breath. When he spotted Lovino, his eyes came into focus.

"Where did she go?" he asked, grounding the words out. "I'll make her pay for stealing my medallion and knocking me to the floor."

Lovino shook his head. There was no time for this.

"No, I will go after her. You need to take care of the bastard."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What? You think I'm just going to stay here?"

"_Si_. Because if you don't then Alfred will probably fucking die, _bastardo_!"

The blonde froze before looking quickly around, spotting Alfred and the large pool of blood quickly. After Arthur had gone to Alfred, Lovino set off after Natalia. He dove through the trees quickly, somehow managing to cut her off in a clearing, one side of it supporting and old abandoned mill.

"Give the fucking medallion back, bitch!" he growled at her, before lunging at her. She drew her sword, having thrown her knife into Alfred, and only just managed to block the Italian's first strike.

"Maybe I will get both parts of what big brother wanted after all," she said coolly, flicking his sword aside before swinging it forwards so that they clashed again.

"Like fuck you will!"

They clashed again and again, making their way slowly up to the roof of the building as they slashed, spun and jumped.Lovino could feel himself being pushed further and further backwards.

"The hell?" was Lovino's exclamation as his sword was flung from his hand. His hissed an expletive before taking a step backwards. It was only then that he spotted the medallion chain wrapped loosely round her hand, her fingers curled around something that he assumed was the medallion itself. But how to get it from her? Strangely, the distraction came in the form of a large, blonde German.

"Lay down your sword Miss," Ludwig ordered in his deep voice. Natalia turned her head slightly, not taking her sword from Lovino even as Ludwig's own poked at her back. Taking the opportunity, the Italian darted forwards; dodging the sword before grabbing the medallion from Natalia's hand and diving off the roof, doing a rolly polly before flipping from the gutter and onto the grassy earth below.

As Natalia went to go after him, Ludwig pulled her back, switching their positions so that he was between her and Lovino. Her eyes narrowed and she lunged at him. He parried, and the fight was on again.

Brushing himself off, Lovino grabbed his sword and placed it back into its sheath. He then tied the chain temporarily before slipping it over his head. He then looked up, taking in the sight of Ludwig and Natalia fighting on the roof, slowly inching back towards the large wooden wheel at the back of the mill.

He smirked in glee. _Serves that potato bastard right_.

Wandering away, he was so pleased with himself, he didn't notice where he was going and soon ended up face first in an empty grave. Spitting out mud, he groaned slightly before popping his head up out of the hole. He sighed before stiffening as he heard a sudden rumbling. It grew louder and louder before it was right behind him.

"Oh shit…" he cursed before he was swallowed up by the wood of the wheel that had just rolled over the grave he had been in. he was thrust upwards, his front end on the inside of the wheel and his legs waving around in the air. He was lucky it had landed on the soft wooden panel in between the hard oak supports.

Lovino wriggled his nose as he felt the medallion falling free of his shirt and, as he went over and upside-down it dropped from around his neck and got caught on a metal nail sticking out of the wood. When the wheel had turned over fully, his feet hit the ground and he was propelled into the wheel itself, forced to run like a hamster. He did not squeal, not at all.

He ducked sharply under a metal pole that kept the wheel together before looking around for the medallion. Spotting it still caught on the nail, his eyes lit up in relief. Unfortunately, he was so distracted by the medallion he didn't notice the other metal bar that came swiftly upon him. He ran into it, his head smacking against the iron and knocking him over, causing him to fall sideways onto the muddy ground of the forest.

Groaning he sat up, watching hazily as the two fighting on top of the wheel kept it moving forwards. Shaking himself, he blinked before scrambling to his feet and racing after them.

"Oh no. You are not getting away from me that easily!"

**xxx…xxx**

"_Mon dieu_!" Francis exclaimed as he finished of another of the attacking crew. Looking round he could see that the entire beach was stained red with blood. Antonio was somewhere off to his left, his axe swinging through the enemy men like butter.

Really, they hadn't been there long, but so much had happened in such little time. Matthew was holding his own, standing back to back with Roderich. It wouldn't take long before those of the immortal crews finally finished off all of the others. But he knew that, for some, it was already too late.

Arthur had not moved from Alfred's side and, for the most part, they had been left alone. But Francis knew the boy had bled an awful lot. There was a distinct, very real possibility that he wouldn't make it. It wasn't something Francis wanted to think about, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone. His captain had finally been happy, and Alfred was such a nice boy…it would be the epitome of unfairness.

But life wasn't fair, that he knew, and he worried for the boy.

"Francis!" came a cry from the left. The Frenchman turned to see Antonio running up to him, worry creasing his brow. "Where's Lovi?"

Francis frowned slightly. "Last time I saw him he was over with Arthur and Alfred."

"But he isn't there now! So where did he go? He could be dead or-"

"Calm down _mon ami_. I'm sure he is fine."

Antonio bit his lip. "But he's not immortal."

"Neither are you. You said he was good with a sword right?" the Frenchman asked, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_Si_…?"

"Then he will be fine."

"But-"

Francis cut him off.

"Look Tonio, fretting about it isn't going to help him. We need to finish of these bastards first."

The Spaniard looked at him for a moment before his eyes hardened and he nodded.

"_Gracias, mi amigo_. Let's finish them."

**xxx…xxx**

Lovino made a grab for the medallion, but missed. Cursing, he tried again; attempting to get the necklace as it span around inside the wheel. He was beginning to loose his breath too, all the running wearing him out.

Taking in a deep breath, he jumped into the wheel itself. Running like a hamster again. Reaching out, he made sure to remember to duck before waiting for the medallion to come back round towards him.

There was a crash from the top of the wheel and Ludwig's blonde head appeared over the side, just where the medallion was hanging. Blue eyes narrowed and a muscular arm came round to grab at the chain. Missing and feeling himself falling towards the ground, he swung himself round so that he was perched in the middle of the wooden structure.

He grabbed at the chain again, this time catching it between his fingers. Lovino growled, unsheathing his sword before swinging it at the German. The blonde man looked at him in surprise before blocking the Italian's sword with this own.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked in irritation.

"Give the medallion you fucking potato bastard!"

"We're on the same side!" Ludwig protested, growling as Lovino swung at him again "Lovino!"

Lovino opened his mouth to reply when he spotted Natalia making her own way into the middle of the wooden structure. He stopped running, instead gripping the middle and anchoring his feet to the sides, like Ludwig had done. The blonde hissed at him, her eyes angry.

The three started an insane sword fight, Lovino working both to stop Natalia and to get the medallion back from Ludwig. He couldn't allow the potato sucking bastard to have it. He couldn't.

Or maybe he could, if it meant not letting_ her_ have it.

He could see her getting closer to the blonde man, slowly inching her way towards him. He was fighting her off, but just barely. She was a brutal, quick machine, and Lovino himself hadn't been helping their plight. He bit his lip before his eyes narrowed and he lifted himself away from the outside of the wheel.

The movement caught Ludwig's attention and for a moment they're eyes met. Blue eyes looked at him in confusion as he smiled slightly, feeling the strange need to do so. It was almost a signal, a way of telling the German to look after his medallion. Then the moment was gone and time started again.

Shifting his position, he jumped, wrapping his arms around Natalia's middle and pulling her out of the wheel where they both went crashing into the trees. The wheel, now going into a downhill roll,sped away; Ludwig and the medallion going with it.

Lovino groaned slightly, getting up onto his knees painfully. That was the second time he had fallen from that accursed wheel.

Natalia shuffled beneath him before sitting up quickly, her sword at his throat quicker than a flash. He looked down at it with his eyes before glancing back up at her. With her hair messed up and falling haphazardly around her face she looked wild and beautiful. He sighed slightly.

"You need me alive I know. You might as well put it down; it is no threat to me."

He hissed at him before pressing the blade further into his throat, drawing a little blood. "You will come with me!"

He eyed her for a long moment. She scared him, and he could feel himself trembling at her terror filling gaze. But there was an idea forming in his head, and it was one he could not let go of.

"If I go with you, you'll leave my brother alone?" he asked, his voice shaking. Natalia paused, looking at him curiously before nodding. Lovino took in a shaky breath. "Then I will go with you."

Natalia nodded again before lowering her sword. After they had both pulled themselves to their feet, she allowed the tip of her sword to press menacingly into his back, moving him forwards through the trees.

**xxx…xxx**

Antonio had stared as the large wooden wheel had come rolling out of the trees, knocking over a coupe of The Black Pearls crew as it thundered across the beach before hitting the ocean and slowing quickly. As it slowed it began to topple, falling to its side with a loud splash.

The last of the enemy attackers had been finished off only moments before and Antonio had been ready to go after Lovino. Now, he turned his attention to the strange wheel in the ocean where a blonde headed man, Ludwig Antonio could see, was making his way out of it.

The Spaniard winced as the German fell into the sea.

As Ludwig stumbled over to them, the group gathered at the shore edge except for Arthur who had taken Alfred aboard The Black Pearl in hopes of treating him.

"What news Ludwig?" Francis called out, gaining the other blonde's attention. He directed himself unsteadily towards them. When he got there, he held out the medallion. Francis gasped before going to take it, only to have it snatched back before he could.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" he asked in irritation. Ludwig, looking a little green, replied steadily.

"Lovino entrusted it to me."

Antonio's eyes shot to Ludwig's and he sprang forwards. "Lovi did? Where is he?"

Ludwig blinked. "I-I don't know. We were fighting that strange women but when she came close to getting the medallion, he pulled her and himself off the wheel."

"He's still out there with her?" Antonio exclaimed before beginning his mad rush to the trees.

"Wait Antonio!" Francis called out to him, causing him to look back. "What is this?"

A large ship had pulled out of a cove that had been made invisible from them by the trees. It was a merchant ship, not unlike the one Ivan had been sailing on only smaller. It caused the Spanish man to frown slightly. He pulled out his telescope, setting it on the ship. He gasped as he saw Lovino, standing by the side of the ship, looking back at him.

"Lovi…"

**xxx…xxx**

Arthur choked back a sob. Alfred couldn't die on him now. It just wasn't fair. He had given his heart to the boy…and now it was being ripped from him.

"Alfred…please. Please don't die…"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**I KNOW, I'M SO SORRY! I seriously am though. Not that sorry will really cut it. I had so much trouble with this chapter, so much. I think I will with the next one too though so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share. **

**I have no excuse. **

**None. **

**Animeloveramy **

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – Cutler Becket  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest <strong>

**Belarus – Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**Ukraine - Katyusha**** Braginski****(for this story. Usually its**** Braginskaya****) ****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**

**North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story. **

**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T**

**Beta: unbeta'd as I wanted to get it up and its half 1 midnight right now…**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

Feliciano watched with a worried expression as Ludwig rowed back to The Dutchman, still looking a little worse for wear from his dizzy trip down the mountainside.

The Italian bit his lip slightly. He had seen someone being carried onto The Pearl after the intense (though slightly one sided considering most of their crews were immortal) battle. He didn't know who it was, he had been too far away to see properly, but he knew that it must be one of the mortals. Hopefully they were still alive, but he wouldn't know for sure until his second in command to reach him.

When the blonde had finally pulled himself onto the deck, he found himself attacked by a frightened looking Feliciano.

"Are you all right?" the German asked worriedly, only getting a hasty bob of the head before the Italian was asking all sorts of questions way too quickly for him to catch. He held up his hands in surrender, causing Feliciano to stop himself, biting his lip. "Slow down Feli. What's the matter?"

"Who got hurt?" the Captain asked, causing Ludwig to blink slightly in surprise for a moment before his eyes softened.

"It was that Alfred boy," he replied. "The Captain of the enemy crew stabbed him when she made a break for it."

Feliciano bit his lip before looking over at The Black Pearl with a determined expression.

"Can you help me?" he asked the German quietly. "I need to get onto that ship."

…

The Black Pearl was in chaos when they arrived.

There were men rushing around all over the place, most just trying to get out of the range of their captain's grief fuelled rage. Feliciano and Ludwig made their way over to the large group in the middle that were surrounding said captain and his lover.

"Move out of the way please," Feliciano ordered, eyes narrowed and serious as he attempted to get through to the middle of the crowd. The men did as was ordered, taking in the young Italian with wide eyes; unused to seeing him looking and acting so much like a captain.

Arthur looked up as the pair approached him. The Englishman's eyes were red, but he wasn't crying anymore. Alfred's head was pressed into the captain's lap, Arthur's hand running delicately through his hair. The dieing man's breathing was harsh and shallow, and his skin was a pasty white colour. With his eyes glazed he looked like he only had a short time left.

Feliciano's eyes met Arthur's and they eyed each other in silence, the Englishman wide eyed at the dramatic change in the other. Then the Italian man's orbs moved back to the man on the ground, expression softening.

He knelt down next to them, gently touching the young blonde's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked at a whisper, his voice croaky and pained; confusion and suspicion playing in his eyes. The others in the crowd looked on in silence, different amounts of emotion engraved in their facial features and body language.

Feliciano didn't look at the Englishman as he replied with a soft "trust me."

Arthur gulped, looking at him for a long moment before nodding jerkily and leaning back, allowing the Italian captain some space.

Feliciano smiled.

Placing his hand gently on the other man's chest, he took in a deep breath. Someone in the surrounding group gasped sharply, but he ignored it. Instead, he leaned his weight down softly onto the boy's chest.

Alfred sucked in air, his eyes flinging open as he took in the oxygen his body hadn't been able to gain before. He looked around wildly, stopping only when someone's fingers brought his head round to meet honey brown eyes. He calmed, his breath's slowing to a normal pace.

"Do you fear death?" a voice asked him, rippling through his brain. His lips tightened and he nodded, tears coming to his eyes as his brain processed the question and its possible meanings. "Would you give your soul to see life again?"

This time he paused for a second, his eyes still glued to the Italian's but his hand unconsciously reaching up to grip the shirt of the man whose lap his head was in. "Yes" he choked out, his voice almost painful to use.

The eyes before him closed and he was broken from their spell for a moment, blinking his tears away quickly before glancing up at a fearful looking Arthur. The blue eyed blonde smiled reassuringly before turning back to Feliciano as the captain of The Flying Dutchman began to speak again.

"One hundred years before the mast, is the usual price for such a thing. One hundred will be the price this time, but know that you will be allowed one consolation. One hundred years at sea you'll pay, but those years need not be with me."

Alfred blinked, taking the words in before his eyes narrowed in acceptance, understanding, and he nodded. Feliciano opened his eyes again before placing his hand back onto the blue eyed blonde's chest, jabbing it with splayed fingers and hitting the same pressure points he had used on Antonio.

Alfred let out a loud cry, his back arching harshly into the air before he sagged back down onto the deck, gasping for air like a fish.

"Alfred?" a timid voice asked. He took in a deep breath before sitting up and looking around, grinning at the sight of Arthur's bright green eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes.

"It's all right Artie," he assured with a growing grin. "I'm fine. Absolutely brilliant actually."

Arthur let out a shaky laugh before launching himself into the other's arms and burying his head into his lover's shoulder so that no one could see his tears. Feliciano smiled as he watched them, turning in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Matthew was stood behind him, a smile on his face and tears on his eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly, nodding at the young captain before walking past him to pat Alfred on the back.

Feliciano watched him go with a troubled expression on his face. Yes, what he had done had saved Alfred, but it was not without cost. Alfred would never be allowed to live on land again, and would become immortal for one hundred years. He had, at least, made it so that those years only had to be served on the sea, not strictly with him as most contracts were.

He sighed, standing up and moving towards Ludwig. The blonde was talking to his brother but when he saw the sad smile on Feliciano's face, he excused himself. With a small blush, the German wrapped his arms around the Italian, sighing as he felt the other's arms circle his waist.

**xxx…xxx**

Lovino looked out at the ocean with a forlorn expression on his face.

His heart ached.

He had seen Antonio and the others watch as the ship he was now stood on had left the island, and somehow he knew that they had seen him. There was just something about the way the beach group had stared, right at him, that told him so.

He wasn't in chains. He wasn't obviously being held against his will. So the only thing they would logically think was that he was going of his own free will, and while that was partially true, it wasn't the whole truth.

He wasn't just here to save his brother either, though that was a main part of his reasoning. He was going to be taken to the bastard in charge of the whole thing, and he was going to kill him.

Lovino shuddered slightly.

The Russian man was creepy, but if this was the only way to protect his brother and his lover, it was what he had to do. Besides, it wasn't like he was immortal. The Russian bastard and his crew were just as mortal as himself. It was a fact he liked to remember, if only to stop himself being such a pussy as he was currently being.

He looked up.

The strange lady who he had been fighting before was standing on the mast, looking oddly regal as she did so. He thought she was actually rather beautiful, when her face wasn't murderous or creepy. But at the same time she was a scary lady who just seemed to be intent on killing everyone and anyone who stood in her way.

Biting his lip, he looked back out at sea. He hadn't been requested to do any work yet, most of the crew having stayed on the ship when they had been on the island. It almost seemed like none had been lost, and it caused Lovino to wonder exactly how many people had been on it prior the battle.

He turned as he heard a loud sweeping sound next to him, watching with a frown as a strange red headed man with a cigar ran a brush across the deck, making a lot more noise than was truly necessary.

It irked him slightly.

But just as he was about to shout over for the man to _shut the fuck up_, the red head looked up at him. Hazel met bright green and Lovino felt himself gulp as shivers ran through him. There was something about those eyes that got to him, something that made him seem frightening. Like he wasn't someone you wanted to cross. And, somewhere in there, there was something that was oddly familiar.

As they stared at each other, something in the red heads eyes seemed to change, a spark of sorts coming to life, and the man smirked. Then the eye contact was broken and the man went back to sweeping the deck, leaving Lovino slightly breathless and very confused.

Who on earth was that guy?

**xxx…xxx**

"Feliciano?"

The timid voice jolted through the elated atmosphere. Most of the crew men had gone back to their respective ships in order to get ready to make sail again, but the captains and other guests had remained in the little group, now relocated to the captain's cabin of The Black Pearl.

It had been Antonio who had spoke, his voice curious but cautious as he looked at the weary captain.

"Ask your question Antonio," he replied with a small smile. "I know you've been wanting too for a while now."

Antonio nodded slowly, oddly nervous. The tired tone in Feliciano's voice betrayed his inner feelings. It seemed the young Italian captain wasn't as oblivious as he often made himself out to be.

He could feel the eyes on him; Matthew, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, The Governor, Roderick, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Ludwig and, most of all, Feliciano.

"Well, I was wondering, what exactly did you mean by what you said to Alfred before you saved him? You didn't say that to me when you saved me…"

He saw Feliciano wince and wondered if he should have, perhaps, left the last part out.

"Wait," Arthur said harshly, his eyes narrowing as he confirmed the Spaniards suspicions. "He's _saved_ _you_? When was this?"

Antonio frowned. "You do not need to sound so upset at the fact that he_ saved_ me _amigo_."

Arthur glared at him. Feliciano sighed.

"What I said to Alfred was his conditions for living. They are exactly as I said, and I cannot change the contract. Alfred will live for one hundred years and in all those hundred years he can never live on land."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" someone let out in disbelief, causing everyone to turn and look at them in surprise. "My son cannot live with me anymore? Did he know this, or was it some kind of sick trick?"

Feliciano drew back as if he'd been slapped; tears coming to his eyes at The Governor's biting words. Ludwig growled, stepping forwards in defend of his captain, but Alfred got there first.

"Father! Of course I knew what I was agreeing to! I also know that the usual contract given is for the one being saved to have to work _on The Dutchman_ for those years! _But I don't_. I can spend them as I wish. That is as much as he _could _change the contract!"

The Governor narrowed his eyes for a moment, glaring at his son hard. Then he sighed slightly, turning back to the tearful Feliciano.

"Apologies," he mumbled. "I should not have assumed such a thing."

Feliciano wiped his eyes slightly before nodding, not meeting the other's gaze.

"…but Antonio said you didn't give him that speech. How come?"

The Italian looked over at Arthur, gaining confidence as he realized the older man wasn't criticizing him, merely asking. He cleared his throat slightly before turning his honey orbs onto Antonio again.

"Antonio," he began cautiously, "was not truly dead or dieing. He was injured, badly, but he would have recovered without my help. I only made it so that the recovery happened quickly. If he had been dieing, ve, then he would have needed the same contract as Alfred."

There was another beat of silence as people took the information in. Then Arthur cleared his throat cautiously.

"Hey, Feliciano…?" he asked, gaining the Italian's attention. "How exactly did you _become _Captain of The Flying Dutchman?"

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. "That's a long story actually…" he began, looking up for a second before allowing his eyes to shoot straight back down again in fear. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You see, after I left The Black Pearl, I found myself in a port, somewhere in England I think. I was scared that you would be annoyed at me for sending the medallion away, so I ran. Not having any money and not being old enough for real work, I soon turned to stealing to get by. That's how I met Luddy. He helped me, only to get caught 'harboring a pirate'. Germania saved us, taking us aboard his ship. After a while of us being there, he called me down to his chambers…"

He trailed off, tears in his eyes. Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly.

"Would you like me to finish?" he asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Germania had once been in love with Feli and Lovino's grandfather, the god of the sea, but he had broken the sea captain's heart by impregnating the woman who gave birth to their father. One day the resemblance was too much and Germania asked him to stab his heart and end his suffering. Feli couldn't find it in himself to say no, and did it."

There was a fresh silence as Ludwig finished, the new information being taken in and stored. Arthur was the first to speak.

"So that's why your blood lifts the curse. Your grandfather was the one to create it."

Feliciano flinched. "Ve…I'm sorry."

Arthur started slightly, surprised. "It's not your fault Feliciano," he assured the younger man with a smile. "It's not like you or your grandfather have a personal vendetta against me, he just wanted to keep the gold safe."

The Italian sniffed, smiling slightly back as he rubbed his eyes for tears.

Matthew cleared his throat. "None of you have really considered though, that Lovino has seemingly joined Ivan and his crew."

"Lovino has not joined that bastard crew!" Antonio snarled sharply. Matthew raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry. Still, it's true that they now have one piece of the puzzle, willing or not. What do _we_ do now?"

"I will be keeping the medallion with me," Ludwig said swiftly. "Lovino entrusted it to me and I intent to uphold that trust."

Feliciano chuckled slightly, a hint of his old smile returning. "Luddy's just happy Lovi decided to trust him. He doesn't like being disliked~"

Ludwig's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, embarrassed. Antonio glared at him.

"Well, wasn't the plan to gather allies?" Francis asked. "Should we not continue that?"

"The frog has a point. We should get as many ships as possible to counter that bastard."

"But what about Lovino? We can't just leave him!" Antonio protested loudly.

Francis looked at his friend in pity. "Tonio, _ami_, I feel your pain. But storming in there with no plan and no backup is not going to do the boy any good."

Antonio glared at him, glared at them all, before stalking out of the room. Arthur sighed.

"I suppose I should probably go and tell Tino to set the course back to Singapore."

He looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano.

"You should probably go back to your own ship and so the same," he told them before getting up from his seat (moving Alfred's head in the process from where it had been resting on his shoulder) and following Antonio out of the door.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, I actually have an excuse for this one! See, I had actually written quite a bit of this only a couple of days after updating the last chapter. Then, DISASTER STRUCK! I lost my memory stick with, like, everything on it. Because I'm genetically engineered to be kind of a twot. I didn't want to re-write it, you know, so I waited, kind of searching for it but kinda just hoping it would magically pop up from thin air. It didn't, so I decided enough was enough (I mean, I left it on a bloody cliffhanger for gods sakes) and re-wrote it. I finished it in a day. **

**So, anyway, let's see if we can get this up to two hundred reviews this chapter, yes? (PLEASE!) Two hundredth review gets an award, since, you know, I've stopped doing them. So, yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! Also, see if you can figure out who I've added in. ;) happy hunting!**

**Animeloveramy **

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – Cutler Becket  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest<strong>  
><strong>Belarus – Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.<strong>  
><strong>Ukraine - Katyusha<strong>**Braginski(for this story. Usually its****Braginskaya)****–** **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**  
><strong>North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story.<strong>  
><strong>Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold**

**Rating: T**

**Beta: TheophilaDonohoe**

**Warnings: Again, there will be yaoi. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Summary: Taught to despise pirates all his life, how will Alfred cope when he is captured by one Arthur Kirkland, the pirate captain with a curse that only Alfred has the key to breaking?**

**oxo…oxo**

"The bell has been raised, from its watery grave…"

The song drifted across the water softly, the notes feminine and curious. Elizaveta felt a small smile come to her lips as she sang them, pushing the wooden boat she was sat in gently through the shallows of the port of Singapore.

"Hear its sepulchral tone…"

As she weaved in and out of the wood that held the piers she kept her eyes open for men of the navy or trading company.

"A call to all, pay heed the squall…"

She had seen none yet, but she kept her guard up as she reached the stone shore.

"Turn you're sails to home…"

She drew up to the side of the stone bank, attaching a rope to one of the small wooden pillars there.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high…" she continued before stepping out of the boat, and looking around, wide brimmed hat shadowing her eyes. "Heave ho-"

"Thief and beggar!" a harsh voice cut her off, causing her to whip her head round and towards where the sound came from. The man in question's eyes flashed and he took a step towards her, flanked by two others. "Never say we die!"

They eyed each other.

The man was tall, with short, dark brown hair and a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He wore a circler hat, like she did, along with dark cotton slacks and a brown jacket. The two men behind him wore similar attire, but kept their heads lower than his.

The man smirked.

"Dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning," he paused, eyeing her for a moment. "Especially for a woman," he continued, his smirk growing wider. "Especially, a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" another voice asked, causing the man to look round just as Arthur began walking down the stone steps, smug and dangerous looking grin on his face. The man's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned to the blonde with a scowl.

"You protect her?" he spat, gasping slightly as he felt a blade at his throat.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" Elizaveta hissed into the man's ear, watching with glee as he turned his deep brown eyes on her, widened in surprise as they were.

Arthur kept himself from rolling his eyes, but couldn't contain the sigh. She just couldn't help herself, could she?

"Your master's expecting us, and an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting," he told the Asian man, giving Elizaveta a stern look. She eyed him innocently for a moment before pulling back, releasing the man and stepping backwards.

"Bet that knife was made in Korea," he muttered before straightening, eyes fixed on Arthur. The Englishman sighed lightly in exasperation before motioning onwards, causing the man before him to huff; turning to lead them through the city streets.

Elizaveta exchanged a quick glance with Arthur before they followed on behind.

It wasn't long before they reached a large, faded red, circular door. The asian man knocked on it three times before a small window was opened. After a few words in a language neither Elizaveta nor Arthur understood, the door was opened and they were allowed entry.

"Your weapons please," the man commanded, gesturing for them to place their weapons on a table near the entry. They did so, removing their swords and guns quietly before walking back up to where the man was stood waiting. But when Elizaveta went to go through, the man held up a hand, a small smirk on his face.

"Do you think that because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery, da-ze?" he asked.

Arthur almost groaned, but pulled a light smile onto his face. "Well, when you put it that way…"

The smirk widened. "Remove, please~"

Elizaveta sighed before starting to remove her hat, glare fixed on the smug man's face. Taking off her jacket, she removed the gun holder she was wearing under it, before loosing two other guns and a small bomb from various places around her clothing.

Moving forwards again after this however, found her being stopped again. The smirk was even wider this time and there was something else sparkling in his dark eyes as he repeated the command to 'remove, please'.

Elizaveta looked up at him in horror before growling slightly as she began to take off her trousers and boots, throwing them both in his face. He caught them with a light chuckle before tossing them at one of the many workers either side of them.

Arthur lay a soothing hand on her shoulder and she let out a calming breath as they followed the man through the bathing house towards the main bath room.

When they finally reached it, Arthur could feel his face split into a small grin.

"Captain! There are some people here to see you~ they look like stupid people to me, I would not want to claim their breasts~"

"Im Yong Soo," came a reprimanding voice from through the mist, finally giving Elizaveta a name to curse upon. She felt herself grinning at the thought. "That is enough."

Im Yong pouted slightly before bowing as a short Chinese man with long dark hair that was pulled back into a low tie stepped out of the mist. He wore a red, long sleeved tunic and black leggings. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his tunic and were placed in front of his lower torso.

"Captain Wang," Arthur greeted with a small bow, Elizaveta letting out a clumsy curtsy, stepping forwards towards his old friend.

"Captain Kirkland," Wang greeted back with a deep bow of his own. "What is it that brings you here?"

The Englishman straightened. "No time for pleasantries then?" he asked, causing the Asian captain to raise and eyebrow.

"You do not do idle visits Arthur, I know that as well as any. You want something from me, and I would like to know what."

Arthur sighed slightly but consented, taking off his hat before speaking. "I'm here to ask you of your help Yao."

The eyebrow rose still further.

"My help? Why would you need my help, aru?" then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What have you gotten yourself into now Arthur?"

For a moment the Englishman looked sheepish, but it was only a moment, before he was back to his usual expression of stoicism.

"I'm sure you have heard of my curse?"

"That one you were stupid enough to think you had any control over?" Yao asked bluntly, causing Arthur to wince and nod. "Yes, I have, aru."

"Well, I've found the way to release it…" Arthur began, before continuing to explain their situation. Yao looked thoughtful as the story came to an end, eyeing Arthur with a note of interest.

"This 'Ivan', he is the head of the East India Trading Company?"

Arthur nodded. Yao grinned.

"We've been having some trouble with those bastards since they started hunting down pirates," he began. "I wouldn't mind helping you take down the head man, aru."

"So we have an accord then?" Arthur asked with a grin, holding out his hand. Yao shook it easily.

"So it seems once again, aru."

**xxx…xxx**

"Good job things went well hu, or else they could have been in some serious shit."

"Gil! The language, seriously! Have you taken over Lovino's role while he's gone?"

"NO! No one can replace my Lovi!"

"…I meant in the terms of cursing Tonio."

"Oh."

"I'm too awesome to be a substitute anyway."

"Gilbert, you seriously crack me up dude~!"

"Glad to be of service mein freund."

"Haha!"

"Oi! Not so loud you fool! They'll here you!"

"Chill out Franny~! You stress too much. Besides, it's all cool now, there's no need to worry."

"It might not be if we're found under their floorboards with guns and swords!"

"Gil is right Francis~ you need to calm down amigo~"

"Guys…we should probably get out of here…I can hear footsteps…"

"Shut up Tonio! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Seriously….guys…"

"Ahahahaha! You're all hysterical, you know that?"

"Guys…?"

"What's up with the shouting amigo? You were telling Gil off for that just a moment ago…"

"Guys!"

"I don't care what I was doing a minute ago, this is what I'm doing now!"

"Shut up and listen to Birdie damn it! He's trying to tell us something!"

"…Oh, Mattheu. What were you trying to say?"

"There's someone coming. We need to get out of here now."

"…"

"Fuck."

"Dios mio…"

"RUN DUDES, RUN!"

**xxx…xxx**

The red headed guy with green eyes hadn't stopped looking at him for the whole trip and it was starting to freak him out slightly.

Lovino looked over at the man again, quickly flicking his eyes back when they met green. He growled in irritation. They were nearing the Russian's ship now, and his stress levels were soaring. He didn't need this weirdo making it worse for him.

After the third time this happened, he felt his patience snap.

"Would you stop fucking staring at me damnit!"

The man raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the pole of the mop he had been cleaning with.

"I don't like that mouth of yours lad," he reprimanded, his voice gruff and heavily accented. Lovino glared at him.

"Fuck what you like, bastard!"

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I might just fuck you if you don't shut up."

Lovino drew back at the serious tone. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh aye? Want to test that theory lad?" the man asked, his eyebrow raised again as he dropped the mop in favour of advancing towards Lovino. The Italian gulped and took a step backwards, his eyes wide and fearful.

"W-Who are you?" he asked in a small voice, shuddering slightly in both fear and anger as the man ran a finger along his jawbone. The man paused, a small smirk coming to his lips.

"The name's Allistor. Allistor Kirkland."

Lovino's head shot up in recognition and Allistor's grin widened.

"Kirkland?" the Italian asked in confusion. "You're related to that blonde tea bastard?"

The Scotsman chuckled dryly, taking a step back from Lovino and giving him his personal space back.

"Yeh could say that."

"Then what the hell are you doing, working for the Russian bastard?"

A mere second after he said the words, Lovino found his mouth covered by a large, calloused hand.

"Are ye mad? You shouldn't talk ill of Lord Ivan on his sister's ship. They worship him here, ye'd get yerself killed!"

The Italian grunted in irritation before pulling his face away from the other's hand. "Whatever."

Allistor was silent for a moment, before looking around quickly and sighing.

"We cannot speak here. I'll find a better time to talk but right now there are ears listening in," he said, voice low, before walking back over to his mop and proceeding to continue what he'd been doing only moments before.

Lovino remained silent as well, watching Allistor for a moment before turning back to the sea. This was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

**oxo…oxo**

**I'M SO SORRY! DX **

**I truly am. I have no excuse this time, except for the fact that I started collage recently and haven't had that much time to write…its so sad…BUT! I finally finished it! So here it is! **

**Also, I would like to award the 'Dudey America' (I know I've already done that one, but I think there can be more than one ;D) to yourhero74 for being my 200th reviewer! I'm still planning on writing you a story by the way, even if its just in your fave pairing ;)**

**So, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it~ and I hope you review~**

**Animeloveramy **

**Who's who**

**America – Alfred Jones – Elizabeth Swann  
>Canada – Matthew Jones (for this story. Usually its Williams) – Commodore James Norrington<br>Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt – Mr Gibbs (but a younger version)  
>South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas – William Turner<br>Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Captain Jack Sparrow  
>Estonia – Eduard Von Bock – the chubbier of the two navy officers. Mallory.<br>Latvia – Raivis Galante – the other navy dude. Murtogg  
>Austria – Roderich Edelstein – Gillette (The lieutenant)<br>Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz – Pintel and/or Ragetti  
>Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis – Pintel andor Ragetti  
>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen – Twigg<br>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna – Koehler  
>England – Arthur Kirkland – Captain Barbossa<br>France – Francis Bonnefoy – Arthur's first mate  
>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry – Anamaria<br>Russia - Ivan Braginski – Cutler Becket  
>Sealand – Peter Kirkland – the boy in the crows nest<strong>  
><strong>Belarus – Natalia Braginski (for this story. Usually its Alfroskaya) – Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.<strong>  
><strong>Ukraine - KatyushaBraginski(for this story. Usually itsBraginskaya)–<strong> **Ivan's sister and a captain of one of his many ships.**  
><strong>North Italy – Feliciano Vargas – basically Will after he becomes the captain of the flying Dutchman, only its happened way before it does in the film. You know, because you won't actually see it in this story.<strong>  
><strong>Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Feliciano's first mate.<br>Scotland - Allistor Kirkland - He doesn't really have a specific role to the films...he's a new role, that I made up. **


End file.
